Dark Jewel of Yukusha
by Black Crystal34
Summary: Krysta and friends set off on one last mission to stop Orochimaru's meddling once and for all but find more than they bargin for. Meanwhile Rusuta's feelings of insecurity begin to drive her further from her family. Sequal to Dark Jewel 4 ending update
1. Chapter 1

This is the fifth Dark Jewel story, woo! In this story Krysta and her friends leave Koni and Rusuta alone to try and find a way to stop Orochimaru meddling in their affairs any longer and hopefully save Rusuta from and further influence he may try to have on her. Meanwhile Rusuta's health deteriorates and in the quest to heal herself she learns some hobbile things and grows distant from her family.

Slight reader warning: Chapter 6 includes a slightly graphic birth scene. It's not gratuatos or anything i just thought i'd warn you.

Enjoy everyone!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Re-Search**_

_**The Plasma Star. A rare and vibrant jewel, encasing the very soul and created by the blood of the noble warrior Alana Monolo, and sacred worshipped item of the mysterious Blood Creed. A jewel with its own will and power it destroyed the entirety of the Blood Creed in a fury of fire and blood. Now it is protected by a strong and righteous guardian, a descendant of the goddess and soul surviving Blood Creed Ninja left in the world. Once enslaved by the powerful gem, the guardian now works as equal partners with it on a mission to give the old lineage the rebirth its fallen warriors deserved. Now it seems there is only one obstacle left but the biggest secrets of both the Star and the Creed remain a mystery. The time has come to solve that mystery.**_

_**Barely a month had passed and even without Umani Yumo Sensei had managed to convince Tsunade and the other required elders that Rusuta and Koni should be allowed to take their rightful place at the final individual analysis section of the Chunin exams, and as such was training his prodigies fiercer than ever. Upon returning to the village Krysta had ensured a deal with Tsunade that special considerations were made by the Sensei and anyone else involved with the exams in regards to Rusuta's having inherited her frightening thirst and in return for this Krysta was to provide them with regular stock of Velia's new anti-venom in case something should go awry. Rusuta herself was trying hard to train herself not to give in to her thirst unless she absolutely had to but at the same time was finding the Chakra reserves needed to keep both of her runes active were becoming as though she was continuingly needing more Chakra. Koni however was seeming to thrive with the sudden influx of new power his connection to Rusuta was bringing. Despite their training Koni and Rusuta kept up an air of normality in public, within the Leaf Village it was still a secret that Rusuta was highly venomous and that she and Koni were now an item.**_

_**It was merely ten days before the start of the final exam and Krysta had taken Rusuta into the forest to hunt. Despite her need Rusuta was very reluctant to hunt and Krysta was noticing how worryingly reclusive her normally spritely and chirpy young daughter was becoming. Even with Orochimaru's latest defeat Sound and what was left of his rogue Shadow Ninja could be found still patrolling the forest, they were easy to pick off and doing so seemed to incur no consequences either to themselves or the Leaf Village. This night Krysta had found two Shadow Ninja and killed them mercifully quick. She sat with one by a tree and first filled her large flask from her draining victim before lapping up the remains. She looked up for a moment and sighed, Rusuta was sitting by another tree with the other victim but she was just looking at him letting the blood escape all over her legs and hands.**_

"_**Rusuta I've told you before, you have to start drinking before he bleeds out, humans dry up really quickly. Your venom can't hurt him that's why I do the killing," she told her exasperated; she'd never thought of having a hunting partner and this was really the reason.**_

"_**Mother I don't," she started but Krysta snapped partially from the rush.**_

"_**Don't start that again! Rusuta you know you need to do this to live," she said. Rusuta nodded and started to drink. Krysta watched her and felt a little sad before returning to her own meal.**_

_**When Rusuta returned she found Koni sat under a tree in the back yard, he was doing something with a kunai.**_

"_**What are you doing?" she asked numbly standing beside him. Koni looked up at her shocked for a moment then smiled embarrassed and got her to sit with him.**_

"_**I was just, well, carving our names here," he stuttered and Rusuta looked at where he'd carved into the bark.**_

"_**That's so sweet Koni," she said quietly sitting down. Rusuta's blood high still left her numb and lethargic; Kumico having studied her behaviour decided that for all those with the thirst the high after left them different to their natural personalities.**_

"_**Rusuta, you ok?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes," she sighed quietly, "I just fed with mother." Koni hugged her gently he knew how badly she still wanted to give up her thirst but he could do nothing to help.**_

_**Inside the house Krysta and her friends had met within her parents' old planning chambers under the house. This whole month they had been planning for one mission and one mission alone. The only way to find out how Orochimaru had come into contact with Blood Creed Jutsu and managed to learn them was to return to the ruins of Yukusha and search for the Scroll of Meaning.**_

"_**How is she?" asked Jivana seeing Krysta enter.**_

"_**She still won't hunt on her own, she says she's better, she says she's ok with it, I think what happened before affected her very badly, she still won't tell me, she just whines," Krysta replied sadly.**_

"_**That may be, but we can't wait much longer Krysta," said Kumico.**_

"_**You're right of course, there's only a few days left before the exam, if we don't leave we won't be able to protect Rusuta if Orochimaru has another Yukushan trick up his sleeve," she agreed. She was angry that Orochimaru had managed to use her own kind's powers against them, it shouldn't have been possible, it shouldn't have happened, she should have killed him when she had the chance all those years ago.**_

"_**I guess we'll be leaving soon then," said Varundo.**_

"_**We'll go to the ruins of Yukusha as we decided. If the Scroll is there even in pieces then we recover what is left so Orochimaru can never get his hands on it, perhaps then we can use what is left to protect ourselves from him," said Kumico.**_

"_**And if the Scroll is gone?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Then we must either assume that it was destroyed in the second sealing, or, stolen by Orochimaru," replied Krysta.**_

"_**We know what must be done if that is the case," said Kumico firmly.**_

"_**Yes," nodded Varundo.**_

"_**Even if it costs our lives," agreed Jivana.**_

"_**We'll cast the entire Sound Village into the void with the Plasma Seal and thereby eradicate any threat he causes to our children," said Krysta and the four warriors agreed they would leave the next night under cover of the dark new moon that was forecast.**_

_**When they emerged Koni and Rusuta were inside and Rusuta appeared to have recovered from her high.**_

"_**Mother?" she asked worried but Krysta didn't stop to talk.**_

"_**She's never ignored me before?" wondered Rusuta as they watched the other adults come out of the secret room. Velia ran up to her parents and Jivana picked her up and hugged her before bringing her over to Koni and put her down.**_

"_**Koni, take care of your sister, ok," she said she looked as worried and determined as Krysta had.**_

"_**Of course mom, just, what's wrong?" asked Koni but Varundo came up then and took Jivana away before she could answer.**_

"_**Mama's sad, isn't she big brother?" asked Velia.**_

"_**They're hiding something," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Yeah. Something important, either that or bad," he replied.**_

"_**You don't think Alana's hurting my mother again, do you?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**I don't think my parents would be as suspicious as this if that was happening, you know them, they'd be grabbing their kunai and looking for a way to save her like nothing else mattered in the world," he laughed a little.**_

"_**Is mommy and daddy going away brother? They wanted you to take care of me," Velia said confused.**_

"_**A dangerous mission?" wondered Koni.**_

"_**Mother would tell me, wouldn't she," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**You don't have to worry," said Kumico seeing them.**_

"_**Kumico, what's going on?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Nothing you need to worry about, I promise, you two should only be thinking about the exams," said Kumico.**_

"_**Kumico!" Rusuta tried hard not to yell.**_

"_**Look, there's only ten days left, Krysta's counting on you Rusuta," replied Kumico.**_

"_**But I don't understand why is everyone suddenly acting like there's something wrong," she snapped.**_

"_**Rusuta it's ok," said Koni trying to keep her calm.**_

"_**Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!" she suddenly cried going to look for her mother.**_

"_**Koni, take Velia training with you, if anything happens you three are going to have to act as a team, despite her age," said Kumico leaving them.**_

_**Krysta was in the back garden, Rusuta was going to just run in yelling but it looked like Krysta was practising. Rusuta watched her, she was standing in front of some trees her arms out in front of her like she was pushing against something. Krysta's runes started to spark, she was powering up for a new attack.**_

"_**Power of Stars, power of Blood, power of Chakra, connection!" she cried lowering her arms until her hands were in line with her pelvis. Rusuta saw her runes flash brightly and Krysta opened her eyes panting heavily before looking down. Her three runes had become connected with lines of energy and the triangle that formed was also filled with the red glowing energy.**_

"_**Stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood, stars, stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood stars!" Krysta chanted getting faster every time. The light flashes became brighter and brighter and a busy humming like the sound of flowing electricity filled the air, until suddenly…**_

"_**Plasma Laser Jutsu! Fire!" cried Krysta and Rusuta watched in horror as the trees before her were incinerated by a sudden blast of red light. As the smoke cleared Rusuta could hear her mother panting before she slumped to one knee, but she looked like she was trying to stand again.**_

"_**Mother!" cried Rusuta worried she was hurt.**_

"_**Rusuta, what are you doing," Krysta panted.**_

"_**Are you hurt? Are you ok? What was that?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**It's none of your concern!" Krysta snapped still trying to struggle to her feet.**_

"_**Mother please," worried Rusuta seeing her stand before suddenly falling again.**_

"_**Damn it, it's no use!" she cried desperate to stand again.**_

"_**Mother, you'll hurt yourself," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**I've got to get stronger, that wasn't even a tenth the power of the Plasma Seal," she heard her mother mutter.**_

"_**The Seal?" asked Rusuta confused.**_

"_**Go inside Rusuta, I don't need your help," Krysta snapped lashing out at her. Rusuta looked at her mother frightened before running inside.**_

"_**Alana, I need more strength," she said breathless.**_

"_**You can barely handle that much, Krysta, you'll destroy yourself if you try to take on any more of my power," said Alana worried.**_

"_**I have to kill him, he has to die, I can't let him live, Alana he knows all my powers, I need this technique, he doesn't know it, he can't defend himself, I'll destroy him, but not without more power, that poor excuse for a beam couldn't kill a normal Sound Ninja, let alone him," she struggled. This mysterious technique was flashy and although there were now barely a tree left near her Krysta knew she wasn't strong enough to launch one that would kill Orochimaru. This technique had become her obsession rumoured to be more powerful than the Plasma Seal it was said to be an attack harnessed from the very cosmic energy of space, blood and human chakra and unlike the Seal it only required one participant.**_

_**The next morning Rusuta woke up early to go hunting with her mother, she'd hoped Krysta had calmed down from the previous night but it wasn't the case, Krysta was still in the same position, as if she'd been frozen.**_

"_**Mother?" she asked quietly.**_

"_**What is it," she replied tiredly.**_

"_**Do you want to go hunting, are you hungry mother?" she asked carefully.**_

"_**Can't you hunt on your own," Krysta snapped surprising her.**_

"_**Mother, what's wrong, why are you being like this!" snapped Rusuta and Krysta finally moved out of the position, she'd recovered enough. Krysta glared at Rusuta but Rusuta glared back and didn't back down. Ever since they'd come back from their last mission the relationship between them had been tense.**_

"_**Rusuta you can't expect me to keep killing for you, ever since you got that thirst you've been nothing but a child, grow up! You've got to start killing and feeding for yourself. I've done all I can to be comforting and motherly, I know what you went through was tough! But you can't let that traumatise you so much you'll half die before you'll even consider feeding, you'll never keep up your strength and you'll never get through the exams this way!" explained Krysta.**_

"_**I don't want to kill people mother! I don't even like doing it as part of our missions but I certainly don't like it to continue this stupid addiction!" she cried upset.**_

"_**I've told you before, it's not an addiction, it's not a need, it's not a diet it's not even a choice Rusuta. If you don't drink you'll get into the state you were in when Orochimaru found you, you know I'm sorry I didn't see the problem with you sooner but we can't change that. If you get like that again you'll be no use to anybody, you won't be able to defend yourself from him or the other exam competitors," she explained.**_

"_**Mother I, I used to love the feeling I got from it, but now I hate it, I get so dopey, how can that defend me any better?" said Rusuta.**_

"_**I don't know, I don't know anything about the thirst other than it's permanent and that it will kill us if we don't drink. Rusuta I just want you to be strong and fend for yourself," said Krysta calming down a bit.**_

"_**I am, aren't I? Besides, it's not like you're just going to up and disappear on me, I've always wanted to fight with you mother, Koni's wonderful but, don't you think you and I would make the best partners in the world?" said Rusuta. **_

"_**Rusuta, I don't want to discuss it, come on let's go before you need to get to training," sighed Krysta going off towards the forest.**_

"_**Why won't you ever tell me the truth," Rusuta sighed following her.**_

_**Later Rusuta found Koni and Velia training on a small hill in the village with Yumo Sensei. Velia had only just turned ten and Jivana had given her a fan for her birthday. It wasn't just any fan though, it was sharp metal and it was hoped Velia would learn to use it as a weapon just like Koni's sword and Rusuta's whip. Velia had already discovered that it was more like a boomerang than a fan, every time she threw it away it would spin and then come back to her, she'd had to practice catching it by the end of the handle but she was getting the hang of it. Koni was watching his sister whilst Yumo tried to gauge her strength with a little sparring match, he was amazed at her strength and skill level but it was not like he could be too surprised, after all she was Koni's sister.**_

"_**Velia's really good," smiled Rusuta greeting Koni.**_

"_**Yeah Yumo Sensei's having a hard time," he laughed standing with her, "have you fed yet?"**_

"_**Yes, but I lost the high on the walk back, I'm really up for some training, mother's being very difficult," she sighed.**_

"_**My mom and dad won't tell me what's going on either, mom's trying to pretend nothing's happening but she's not a very good lire," said Koni.**_

"_**It's so frustrating, even after everything they're still keeping secrets from us," Rusuta nearly snapped.**_

"_**They probably just want us concentrating on the exams, I'm sure it's nothing really," helped Koni.**_

"_**Maybe, come on, let's train," Rusuta giggled hugging him before running off onto the hill to start.**_

_**Krysta and Jivana were in the market buying as much blood, food and water as they could for the journey, they were going to be out in the Sand territory and unless they found the Scroll quick they were going to be in trouble if they were not rationed substantially.**_

"_**Our kids are smarter than you give them credit for Krysta," said Jivana as they walked.**_

"_**Koni is suspicious I see," said Krysta.**_

"_**Yes, I can tell Velia I'll be ok and she smiles and believes me, but Koni, Koni doesn't believe me in the slightest," said Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta isn't really ready to be on her own yet, I'm still fearful she'll starve herself rather then feed, but we have no choice. Still she is asking questions of me too," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta, for her sake, don't leave tonight with her distrusting you, if the worst happens she'll never forgive herself, and then she might even blame you and then, well, you understand right," said Jivana.**_

"_**She'd hate me if I died without saying goodbye, that's why I don't intend to die, we shouldn't be worried Jivana, we haven't any reason too yet, if something happens I guess we worry then," smiled Krysta hopeful.**_

"_**I hope you're right, still I'm not scared, if this mission calls for sacrifice I'm ready to do what's needed, and so is Varundo. Ever since that day we were torn apart, we've always been willing to die if it meant your survival. Maybe it was just the Star's power at first but now it's through choice, you can count on it," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**I'll bring us all home safe, you'll see. Orochimaru will die, but I won't give his spirit the glee of even one drop of our blood. Once he's gone, then the Blood Creed can reform and we'll finally be safe," said Krysta.**_

_**With the coming of winter the days were shorter and Krysta and her family returned to the house earlier than normal for one last dinner together. Jivana had something special planned and Kumico had set up the dining room for such an occasion. For Rusuta the atmosphere was suspicious enough without suddenly seeing that she and her mother would be eating real food, though there was some blood in the glasses on the table.**_

"_**Mother what's going on, Velia's birthday was two weeks ago?" whispered Rusuta sitting next to her mother.**_

"_**We just wanted to do something nice tonight, Jivana got some salmon for you. If you pour some of the blood in your glass onto the plate it will make it easier to eat," said Krysta cheerfully. Rusuta looked around her warily, Koni looked worried too but Velia was happily sitting with Varundo not suspecting a thing. Then Jivana came out with food for everyone, she was smiling and cheerful, everything seemed normal except for the fact Rusuta could not believe her mother was actually eating real food. She did what Krysta had said and found she was able to eat her own dinner and at least a little bit enjoy it.**_

"_**Why didn't mother tell me before, I can eat again, I can eat again," she thought happily. Krysta watched Rusuta out of the corners of her eyes and felt better that Rusuta seemed to be happy again.**_

"_**Wow mom your cooking's amazing as ever," smiled Koni.**_

"_**Thanks Koni," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**It's nice to have us all together like this, we should do it more often," said Kumico.**_

"_**Yeah this is fun," cheered Velia happily.**_

"_**So Koni how's your training going?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Rusuta and I are going to be so ready for the last exam no one will be able to touch us," said Koni confidently.**_

"_**Yep no problems at all," Rusuta joined in.**_

"_**I'm glad," smiled Krysta, "I know you guys can do it, cause we're going to be there cheering for you."**_

"_**You guys are going to come to the fights?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**We wouldn't miss it, they're very entertaining and we want to see you do well," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**We're not missing it, no matter what," said Varundo.**_

"_**It's a promise," smiled Kumico.**_

"_**Gee thanks," said Koni nervous.**_

_**That night when they were sure their children were asleep Krysta and her friends met outside the house.**_

"_**This is it guys," said Krysta.**_

"_**Yep, let's go," said Kumico. The four looked back to their home for a moment and then headed off into the darkness to start their possibly most dangerous mission ever.**_

"_**Be safe Rusuta," thought Krysta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New World**_

_**The next morning Rusuta was awakened by Koni shaking her arm, he looked panicked.**_

"_**Rusuta, Rusuta wake up!" said Koni.**_

"_**What, what is it?" she said startled.**_

"_**Everyone's gone!" he told her and she sat up immediately.**_

"_**What!" she cried getting out of bed. Rusuta ran to her mother's room, no one was there, Jivana and Varundo's and Kumico's was all the same and downstairs the house was deserted.**_

"_**Where, where are they?" worried Rusuta as Koni came down with Velia.**_

"_**This is what they were being so suspicious about, it has to be, Kumico never leaves," said Koni.**_

"_**But, why, why didn't they tell us instead of giving us such a shock," said Rusuta calming down. Velia came over with a piece of paper she'd found.**_

"_**We're sorry we couldn't tell you we were leaving, we didn't want you to worry. We're on a mission that could ensure the future of our family and our race. Right now we know we will be back for the Chunin exam but if we are not than I'm afraid that means that we are no longer alive. Take care of each other. Love Krysta, Jivana, Varundo and Kumico," read Koni.**_

"_**No longer alive, they've, they've gone off to die? No it's impossible!" cried Rusuta.**_

"_**Ensure the future? What could they be doing that could kill them?" worried Koni.**_

"_**Big brother, mommy and daddy are coming back, aren't they?" worried Velia. Rusuta and Koni looked at each other, Rusuta was numb and scared, this had been what Krysta had meant when she had said she would have to get used to being alone?**_

"_**It's ok Velia, they'll come home safe, no one can hurt our parents," said Koni hugging his little sister.**_

"_**Mother, why have you done this," sighed Rusuta walking off.**_

_**In the forest Krysta and the others had walked all night, now with dawn they had stopped to rest for a moment.**_

"_**It only took us a few days to cross the forest when we first arrived, and though we were going in a different direction I see no reason to suspect heading West to the Sand Territory should take us any more time," said Kumico looking at their map.**_

"_**We haven't got three days, besides we had Rusuta and Koni with us then," said Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta how are we going to find the scroll? It could take ages to go through all the rubble," asked Jivana.**_

"_**We'll only look in the area where the Temple of Stars stood, we should be able to still find that area from it's unique carved markings, if there are signs of previous excavation then we know the scroll has been taken, if not then we know it was destroyed. If we find it, we just take it home," said Krysta.**_

"_**They will have found the note now," said Varundo.**_

"_**We can't think about them, we have to stay focused," said Kumico.**_

"_**You're right, come on, let's get moving again, before one of the rouges find us, I'd rather not be held up by needless fighting," said Krysta and she jumped into the tree and started going off towards the Sand Territory. Jivana, Varundo and Kumico were not far behind. **_

_**Rusuta and Koni were training in their garden but Koni could tell Rusuta wasn't totally focused on training her attacks were weak and she kept looking towards the distant trees.**_

"_**Rusuta come on you're not even trying," he told her stopping a moment.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about mother, I feel really angry she's done this but those last words, I'm so worried. What is she doing?" said Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta we have no idea where they've gone, it's not like we can follow them, we have to get ready for the exams, after all isn't that why they didn't take us in the first place, they've gone on secret missions before, they'll be fine," smiled Koni.**_

"_**Still I have this horrid doubt," she said before Koni hugged her comfortingly.**_

"_**Your mother's not going to die; nothing's ever been able to kill her why now should it be different. My parents are there too, and Kumico. She's in good hands," he told her.**_

"_**Koni," sighed Rusuta closing her eyes before feeling her runes spark up, Koni let go of her and Rusuta sighed heavily, "I have to go feed."**_

"_**I'll come with you," said Koni.**_

"_**No we can't leave Velia alone and she, she really shouldn't see this, I remember how frightened I was when I saw my mother do it, I was only five, Velia may be ten but…" she replied and Koni nodded understanding and Rusuta left into the trees.**_

"_**Big brother, is big sister ok?" asked Velia sitting on the porch.**_

"_**Yes she's fine, how bout you show me those fan skills huh," he replied cheerfully. Velia stood up and took her metal fan from her pocket, she opened it carefully, it wasn't very big but it was sharp as a samurai sword. Velia moved into the yard a little and giggled before throwing it like a Frisbee towards her brother. Koni back flipped out of the way and the fan flew back to Velia who ran at Koni with it held firmly open so she could slice away at him using her remarkable hand to hand combat skills.**_

_**Rusuta walked into the forest and despite feeling the odd pinching sensation from her runes she seemed not to be in pain.**_

"_**I'm on my own this time, I guess I'll have to hunt for myself, I guess my projection Jutsu would come in handy," she thought to herself closing her eyes and enacting her seeking power, luckily there was a spy close by and Rusuta did not have to walk far to find him. However unlike the others who tried to run this Shadow Ninja looked at her with glaring evil eyes.**_

"_**A Shadow Ninja, you'll do," said Rusuta drawing her whip.**_

"_**What makes you think I'll die so easily child," said the Ninja Rusuta almost froze in shock, they had never spoken to them before, though it's not like Krysta gave them much of a chance.**_

"_**Don't make this harder than it is for me Shadow!" glared Rusuta, the ninja laughed evilly and drawing two Kunai he rushed towards her. Rusuta was still quite fast and dodged before tying up the ninja in her whip she soon had him bound to a tree. From his mask all she could see were his eyes, they were a shining blue and looking at them Rusuta felt a crippling fear take hold of her she dropped the handle and backed away a little.**_

"_**You, you, no…" she stuttered frightened. Suddenly the ninja coughed and cried out in pain before flopping over as the whip uncoiled, the poison in the blades had killed him. Rusuta carefully went over and undid his mask the man was bald and covered in scars Rusuta kneeled relieved.**_

"_**Thank goodness mother isn't here to see me flinch like that," she sighed picking him up and biting into his neck. Rusuta closed her eyes and tried to relax but suddenly red hued pictures flashed through her mind. Fire, weapons, rubble and a dark ghostly shadow. Suddenly a sword slashed towards her sight and Rusuta cried out letting go of the man and jumping back before realising she was alone in the forest.**_

"_**Why do I keep seeing those things, I don't even know what I'm seeing, but that sword, I know it was a sword and it came straight at me, but there's no sword here or anyone to attack me? It always feels so real," she said sitting down again knowing she's safe. Rusuta sat and looked at the draining body in front of her, she sighed heavily before leaving to go back to the house, from the edge she could see Koni training with Velia, they were really going well.**_

"_**I hope what I'm seeing has nothing to do with me, that it's just a glitch in my brain or something. I don't want anything to happen to this place, or my family. For everything to just stay like this forever. Just me and Koni," she smiled walking over to them and joining in.**_

_**With the coming of the orange skies of sunset Krysta and her group had made it out of the forest and stood upon the edge of the Sand territory.**_

"_**We know this forest too well," sighed Krysta knowing they'd gone through faster than they had ever done before.**_

"_**All our travelling, all our lives familiarity is inevitable," said Varundo.**_

"_**Yes, all this wandering, we're nothing more than ghosts ourselves," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta we're not ghosts, we wander for the sake of our home, our family and just think once we have the scroll, all this wandering will be at an end," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Long ago I would have loathed that notion, is it my age that makes me feel like I would rather spend my days peacefully instead of endless fighting?" thought Krysta as they continued into the sand.**_

"_**Krysta does not truly wish to face the ghosts of the past," sighed Kumico quietly.**_

"_**Why, only understanding them can protect us from Orochimaru?" said Jivana.**_

"_**To destroy the scroll will mean destroying the last fragments of the traditions and powers of the Creed, those who descend us will never know the contents and will never be able ever again to learn complex Jutsu like the Plasma Seal, it will leave our kind substantially weakened. Krysta cares so deeply for the old ways that inside she feels she could never destroy them, she will feel as though she has failed," explained Kumico.**_

_**Night fell and in the dull moonlight the group reached the ruins of Yukusha, the rubble was covered in sand from the winds that burned across the desert, so much was hidden that it was barely recognisable as her home. Krysta knelt beside the rubble marking the old gate and for a moment seemed almost to be preying. Jivana and Varundo watched her silently until Kumico went over to his niece to tell her they should start excavating immediately. Krysta stood and went further into the rubble, Jivana and Varundo followed, she was searching for the temple, or what at least was left.**_

_**Rusuta tucked Velia in for the night and joined Koni in the garden, he hugged her warmly. It was such a clear night and the stars hung like diamonds in the sky above them.**_

"_**I can't feel mother you know," she said quietly.**_

"_**Why not?" worried Koni.**_

"_**I think she cut the connection when she left, so I would not worry," she replied.**_

"_**You can do that?" he asked.**_

"_**I think so. Mother once told me that the blood that connects mother and I allows energy to be passed between us like a river, it's possible the river can be blocked but it must be taking a lot of mother's strength," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Then, how can my mom feel Krysta, how can I feel you?" he asked.**_

"_**When my mother found the star she and your parents were torn apart, but only in three places. Your fathers arm, your mother's face and my mother's heart. The star was reborn through the energy in those pieces and then the star used them to revive my mother. It must have something to do with that, how my mother holds their blood in her heart. I don't understand how it works for us, you could feel me before I gained my thirst," she tried to explain.**_

"_**Don't worry once she comes back your mother can explain it," laughed Koni confused.**_

"_**I guess, if she comes back," sighed Rusuta and Koni hugged her.**_

"_**Hey none of this maybe stuff, Krysta will come back, and my parents too, no matter what they're doing they won't die, nothing will ever kill them," smiled Koni.**_

_**That night as Rusuta lay asleep in bed she felt restless and although she slept her dreams rushed past like lightning. Rusuta found herself surrounded by fire, dark figures stood on the other side of the flames holding their hands out to help, however none would come closer and Rusuta was trapped. She heard the clinking of swords as one by one the dark figures were sliced in half and vanished Rusuta cried out in fear as she woke up clutching at her chest and panting as if she'd stopped breathing for a long while. Her eyes were wide and frightened and sweat dripped off her face onto the floor until she could see herself in the gleam of it. Suddenly she felt her heart stop violently and in a moment of shock it started again throwing her back onto the bed writhing for a moment in pain.**_

"_**Homaru, Homaru, help, I'm dying," she panted frightened.**_

"_**That's not you. Some other force is, and it's sending you it's pain," Homaru said helping her calm.**_

"_**Oh no, mother," she thought automatically.**_

"_**No, your mother is not this cruel, not even Alana would do this to you. This force is dying a slow death, it's trying to contact you and has no other way but there's no identity to the spirit energy," said Homaru and Rusuta sat up before feeling something in her neck, it was a small dart, she looked at it in terror as a drop of purple liquid fell out of the end of the nib.**_

"_**What is this, someone, shot me, as I slept? Was that just a hallucination, is someone trying to kill me?" worried Rusuta going to the window, a dark shadow could be seen jumping into the trees and despite the danger the impulsive Rusuta jumped out of the window and after it.**_

"_**Stop! Stop!" she cried following it, suddenly she came to a clearing and as she warily looked around she heard a rope twang before she had to avoid hundreds of small sharp blades as they all flew at her at once. She lay on the floor exhausted for a moment before something else fell into the clearing. A shower of blue petals, Rusuta picked up a few and looked at them confused before hearing her assailant run away into the distance.**_

"_**Homaru, is someone, are they trying to get rid of me?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**I think this was just a frightening message, those blades were too sloppily set apart, even a child could have dodged them. What are these blue petals?" he asked.**_

"_**I don't know I've never seen a blue flower before?" said Rusuta gathering all she could before leaving hastily to the safety of the house.**_

_**As dawn broke the sun revealed that the team had been digging through the sand and rocks all night without turning up a thing.**_

"_**Are we sure this is the temple?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**The spire is still sticking up out of the ground, I can't understand why we have found nothing significant," wondered Krysta looking up for a moment.**_

"_**How long should we dig before deciding the scroll is either gone or destroyed?" asked Varundo puzzled.**_

"_**It's doubtful we will even find it's case if it has been destroyed, but at this rate there seems to be no way to know," said Kumico.**_

"_**Hey who's that over there?" asked Jivana standing up. The group looked and on the other side of the rubble area were two human figures; little could be seen of them other than their long red capes.**_

"_**Oh great Sand Ninja," said Varundo.**_

"_**Let's get a closer look," said Krysta and the group crept over.**_

_**Hiding behind some rocks the group peered down on the two people, they were children, not much older than Velia. They had streaks of red paint on their faces and looked very tribal. They both had red hair messy and unkempt and wore light brown rags and necklaces made of what looked like animal teeth. The girl had a bracelet of stones painted blue and they both seemed to be digging in the rubble.**_

"_**They're just orphan urchins searching for stuff to sell," said Jivana.**_

"_**Hyuna ka, ic ven touna ka," said the boy holding up what looked like a gold coin. The girl jumped around happily crying,**_

"_**Dolg na! Dolg na!"**_

"_**That language," gasped Varundo.**_

"_**It can't be!" cried Jivana but Krysta had already come out of hiding and gone over to them. The two children gasped and backed away frightened but Krysta caught the boys arm.**_

"_**How can you speak that way!" she cried amazed but she looked so frightening the boy merely tensed up and struggled.**_

"_**Krysta stop!" cried Kumico as he came over with the others to calm her. Suddenly a red light was emitted from the boy's left ankle and Krysta let go in surprise.**_

"_**Iku ka!" cried the girl taking his hand and running away with him.**_

"_**After them!" cried Krysta.**_

"_**They're just children," said Varundo.**_

"_**They were speaking Yulikas," said Kumico.**_

"_**I have to know how they can speak Yulikas, it's impossible that those children are Blood Creed, come on!" said Krysta running after them.**_

"_**Kumico, you're joking right?" said Jivana.**_

"_**I'm afraid not, this is most perplexing," said Kumico.**_

"_**Then we should go after her," said Varundo.**_

"_**Better than staying here," sighed Jivana and the group ran off too.**_

_**Krysta followed the children until they ran into tight cave hidden in the wall of a large valley cliff. Jivana and the others caught up just as Krysta was to follow them.**_

"_**We're a long way from Yukusha, those kids really don't want to get caught," panted Varundo.**_

"_**Can you blame them, they probably think we're going to kill them," panted Jivana.**_

"_**Come on we have to catch them," said Krysta before they heard a screaming war cry and from the high cliff two more strangely dressed people jumped down. These were adults and they didn't look too pleased with Krysta's party.**_

"_**There are more of them?" said Jivana.**_

"_**I don't care how many there are they won't stand in my way, let's go guys!" cried Krysta unleashing her whip and sparking all her runes to life. Jivana and Varundo did the same and the three stood ready to fight. The two fighters looked at each other and whilst the male didn't seem phased and glared angrily ready to fight the female looked at them curiously.**_

"_**Rakuro ka, tasdn wodn," she said and the male glared at her before moving back a little. She then came towards Krysta and revealed a strange mark centred around her navel, it began to glow red and Krysta told her friends to stay calm for a moment.**_

"_**You, you are, like us," said the woman difficultly.**_

"_**You mean, you warrior, are like us," glared Krysta.**_

"_**Lentsoni entwh!" cried the male angrily.**_

"_**Rakuro ka!" snapped the woman.**_

"_**Why, are you after those children," she asked calmly.**_

"_**To ask them what it seems I can now ask you, how can you speak my language, why do you bare rune marks?" said Krysta.**_

"_**Should the answer not be the same, as to why you can understand our language, and have rune marks of your own?" she asked back, it seemed this woman despite looking youthful was incredibly wise. She was a little shorter than Krysta but not by much and had long white hair that draped over her shoulders feeling like an add on to her thin brown tunic. She carried a staff with her; right now she leant on it like a walking stick.**_

"_**Lacuna ka," they heard a voice say, it was Kumico.**_

"_**Kumico ka?" cried the woman amazed as he appeared, "How, how are you alive?"**_

"_**Kumico, you know her?" said Varundo.**_

"_**It's impossible to believe, but this woman was once to be my bride," he told them.**_

"_**Your bride!" screamed Krysta not understanding, the male rushed to the woman's side fearful of an attack.**_

"_**That was many years ago, I thought you dead since the Great Tear," glared the woman.**_

"_**Great Tear?" wondered Jivana.**_

"_**The sealing of Yukusha, the rune was carved throughout the sky, it looked as if the sky tore apart and swallowed Yukusha," said Krysta numbly, "then you, but you can't be, you're, you're Blood Creed?"**_

"_**And those children too?" said Jivana amazed.**_

"_**This can't be, Yukusha was destroyed, there could not have been any survivors?" worried Varundo suspiciously.**_

"_**And yet Kumico, you survived," said the woman.**_

"_**Kumico, is it truly possible, some of my kind survived," said Krysta quietly.**_

"_**It seems not only possible but actually true, this is an amazing find," he told her smiling.**_

"_**Ouna od koo ilk su kina," glared the man hatefully.**_

"_**You have a point there, who are these others Kumico?" asked the woman.**_

"_**My name is Jivana and this is my husband Varundo, we're Krysta's aides," said Jivana.**_

"_**Krysta?" asked the woman.**_

"_**Yes, I am Krysta, of the Monolo clan," she said nobly. The woman's eyes widened shocked before turning to her companion who was now walking away hastily.**_

"_**Rakuro ka!" she called after him.**_

"_**Kumico, is this true? Is she really the, the," she stammered afraid.**_

"_**What's wrong, she won't harm you?" worried Jivana but the woman suddenly fell to her knees and seemed to be bowing. Krysta heard her muttering something in Yulikan, it was so muffled she could be barely understood. Then she stood again and looked as though she'd been crying.**_

"_**Krysta, so joyous it is to know you too survived the Great Tear, come, come inside the city, this is such a grand thing everyone must know," she said trying hard to contain her happiness.**_

"_**City, you have a city?" said Krysta amazed.**_

"_**But, it's just a cave?" said Jivana and the woman led them inside. They walked far into the darkness of the cave before stopping in front of a large boulder.**_

"_**Krysta Monolo, saviour of the Blood Creed, I Lacuna Umi Elder of the new Blood Creed welcome you home to our new glittering city of Starlight Yukusha!" she announced moving the boulder aside and letting the group inside.**_

"_**Oh my gosh," gasped Krysta looking at it all.**_

"_**It's amazing," gasped Jivana.**_

"_**How did this all get in here?" said Varundo. Before them lay an inner world lit by glistening red stones that hung from the roof as stalactites and stuck through the ground randomly. Into the rock walls streets and caves had been cut and inside them families seemed to live as people wandered the streets as if this way of life was normal. Suddenly the two children from before appeared and looked fearfully at Krysta. Lacuna knelt down to them and whispered something before patting the young boy's head. The children turned to Krysta happily before bowing and running off giggling and laughing happily.**_

"_**Word would never be spread as fast as by the mouth of the youth," smiled Lacuna leading them away.**_

_**As she walked them through the streets people stared at them and came out of their houses to see them. Krysta felt a little wary seeing them all, there were not many children and the true population seemed as to be nothing more than attributed to a small village than a city, all these people survivors of Yukusha's sealing? How could it be? After a while they came to a large building cut into the rock, it looked exactly like the old Yukushan Temple and Lacuna led them inside to a small comfortable room where they sat to rest.**_

"_**Lacuna, this is amazing," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**You rebuilt a whole city on your own?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**No, not alone. Every one of the adults here were with me and we built it together, in all there were ten of us," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Lacuna, how did you survive? I mean, the Star gave no warning, I merely survived by the skin of my teeth," said Kumico.**_

"_**I suppose that even though the Star decided to destroy my home, it was smiling upon us that day," sighed Lacuna sadly, "Lady Krysta, you must realise that even though you were never held within Yukusha's walls our surprise at your life comes from the fact that with the death of your parents we had no hope of you ever learning your true identity, or even living this long on your own. The Star chose well, I should have realised you would return one day, somehow."**_

"_**Krysta wasn't alone, she had us," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Of course, although I'm surprised, I never heard word of Jun and Yumako taking children other than their daughter to the secret hiding place," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Actually, we lived in the village Krysta was hidden in," said Varundo.**_

"_**Then, how can you bare runes?" asked Lacuna confused.**_

"_**I think the more pressing matter is how you and approximately nine others survived the destruction," said Krysta.**_

"_**Oh yes, of course, please excuse me," said Lacuna.**_

_**The group watched as Lacuna stood a paced a while, trying to decipher exactly how to tell her story, to her it was long and complicated, how could she explain.**_

"_**You weren't always an Elder," said Kumico as if helping to start her off.**_

"_**No, I wasn't. I was merely twenty at the time of the sealing. I worked in the Temple under Elder Chihaku instructing the young of our kind. I was with nine young warriors on night manoeuvres in the desert. Four girls and five boys all nine ten and eleven, all of them that night would become orphans. We were practising stealth in the desert when the ground shook with bone shattering ferocity. The sky burst with red light and the children ran in fear. I turned towards the source of the light and realised I still had one child with me, in the distance we saw the flames rise and the lightning that split the sky and the ground. Together we watched Yukusha disappear in a frightening display of smoke, fire and blood. Finally unable to watch any more I grabbed the young child and ran away after my other wards just as the explosion sent a shockwave throughout the desert, even we were hit and for a moment we fell to the ground in shock. The look in that boys eyes, he was traumatised so severely, he screamed every night as he dreamt about the event after," she told them.**_

"_**How horrible," said Jivana amazed.**_

"_**In the morning we ventured back to our home, but as I'd much expected it was nothing but rocks and dust, no bodies, no bones, nothing to bury or ritualise to ensure safe passage to the void, I've realised years later that the Star made sure that our kind made it to the void the moment it ripped the sky asunder. I took the children away and after days of searching we found the cave we met you at. We took shelter inside and though at first we scraped to survive, as the children grew older, they gained strength in their hearts and it is with their help and powers that this complex has been built. Once we had a complex it was only a matter of time before work and friendships produced fruit and gradually we have tried to start rebuilding our race, our first generation was in the beginning born twelve years ago now from four families we have what is starting to look like a population that is becoming healthy once again. The Star brought our race to utter extinction, but here, those that survived and their descendants will be safe knowing they need never fear another disaster like the Great Tear," she told them proudly.**_

"_**You've done so much in such a short time," said Varundo.**_

"_**Yes and now we have she who was chosen to be our leader back, the luck of the Blood Creed must be changing," smiled Lacuna. Suddenly the door opened and Lacuna's male companion entered, though he still looked hatefully towards Krysta and her friends.**_

"_**Rakuro ka?" asked Lacuna, her male companion glared at Krysta and went off into the temple.**_

"_**He has a major attitude problem," said Jivana.**_

"_**It's not his fault. Rakuro, he's the little boy who stood before Yukusha's destruction and watched until the end," she said sadly.**_

"_**Him?" said Varundo.**_

"_**Yes, the trauma made him completely alone inside. I'm the only person he will talk to, and even then it's only in Yulikas, you'll find we speak in Yulikas a lot here, but we all know our ancient language was dying out towards the common one of the world so even if we are rusty, we can speak that too," Lacuna explained.**_

"_**Hmm he reminds me of someone," sniggered Varundo a little.**_

"_**Please do not think ill of him, he is our strongest warrior and protects the city better than even me, he has a loyal heart and if you look close enough, you can still see the fear left from that night in his eyes," sighed Lacuna, "I should show you to a room where you can rest."**_

"_**Lacuna, I have something I must ask you. Those children seemed to be searching for something, have they gone out before?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Yes, it's a shame but we have often gone to the rubble to gather whatever is left of our kind to bring it back," said Lacuna.**_

"_**I need to know if you have found an item called the Scroll of Meaning, it was kept in the Temple Shrine," said Krysta. Lacuna looked at her puzzled before nodding understandably.**_

"_**I do not know of all the items found, but if you give me time I can find out," she said and Krysta and the others agreed. Lacuna moved to the door to take them to special living quarters but Krysta snuck away in the direction of the mysterious Rakuro, she didn't take kindly to being glared at so and no matter his trauma she was determined to find out why.**_

_**After a while she appeared on a large rooftop balcony, from here she could see the whole of the new city, it was truly awe inspiring, for a moment she forgot her reason for being here and looked over the edge of the railing.**_

"_**Alana, it's beautiful," she said quietly.**_

"_**Yukusha, I always dreamed it would look like this one day, a shining beacon and glimmering jewel, the heart of the world," Alana replied happily.**_

"_**Hy vahe ou ocume?" she heard a deep male voice say from behind her. Krysta turned and Rakuro stood behind her. He was taller than she'd thought, like the children he had the red streaks of paint on his face. He was tanned from the desert sun and heavily toned. He had the same brown rags and the necklace made of teeth. His right ear was pierced and from it hung an earring pendant made of another tooth. He had sun bleached red hair in long bangs around his neck and shoulders and upon his right pectoral chest muscle was a typical Blood Creed Rune.**_

"_**You must be Rakuro," she said cockily. He glared at her silently.**_

"_**I know, you don't like to talk, or is it that you can't understand me?" she glared. Rakuro stood up against her towering over her frighteningly before shoving her backwards towards the edge.**_

"_**You like getting your kicks by shoving a girl," laughed Krysta, "well this girl likes to fight." Krysta unleashed her whip and Rakuro revealed a strong metal lance, tipped at both ends with bladed spikes.**_

"_**Oh yeah, this is going to be good," smiled Krysta but before she knew it Rakuro had leapt at her and started to attack. Krysta jumped away and started to fight too but his lance was made good use of as he batted the end of her Plasma Blade away time and again. Suddenly he turned it round and leapt into the air before bringing it down tip first intending to impale her on the end. Krysta just barely escaped but ended up pinned to a wall.**_

"_**You're, you're really trying to kill me aren't you," she said quietly.**_

"_**Wretched Star child!" he cried before moving to stab her once again before suddenly getting a good electric jolt out of Jivana's chakrams.**_

"_**Krysta!" she cried as Rakuro walked away shaking off the shock only to be pinned against the wall at the end of Varundo's sword.**_

"_**Ok lance boy let's see how you like being pinned to a wall!" yelled Varundo.**_

"_**Rakuro ka!" cried Lacuna appearing.**_

"_**Your little apprentice just tried to kill Krysta," said Jivana angrily.**_

"_**Ouna elcomwe reeh!" Rakuro struggled.**_

"_**Rakuro ka eughne!" cried Lacuna, "Let him go, please." Varundo looked to Krysta and she nodded. Varundo moved away and Rakuro pushed past, he went towards Lacuna and glared at Krysta who glared back at him before leaving the area.**_

"_**Lady Krysta are you alright?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**I gather you are the only one who will be calling me that name," glared Krysta.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Lacuna has been neglecting one detail of the resurrection of the Creed. She may still worship the Star, the youth of this place fall incredibly short of that ideal, in fact I think it can be safe to say that the Plasma Star is feared and hated in this place," glared Krysta.**_

"_**Is that true?" asked Varundo. Lacuna sighed and nodded,**_

"_**Yes I'm afraid so, I've done all I can to teach them the love of the goddess but please understand, they saw their home, their parents, their friends perish in an act of divine anger and rage, how can they ever put that behind them, I realised I was foolish to try, so in the end all I could do was try to teach the real stories to the new generation. I'm sorry my lady, but Rakuro, whilst he is our strongest warrior, hates most fiercely the Plasma Star and the Goddess."**_

"_**Krysta, we should leave," said Jivana.**_

"_**What? Why?" worried Lacuna.**_

"_**You want this place to be safe from disaster? Krysta has the Goddess Alana in her body, and the Plasma Star has fused with her lethal whip. With those who hate the goddess it's only a matter of time before someone like Rakuro becomes the reason for another disaster," said Varundo.**_

"_**You're right, Lacuna, give us the Scroll of Meaning and we will be on our way," said Krysta.**_

"_**I'm sorry my lady, we don't have it," she said sadly.**_

"_**Are you sure?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**We found a scroll in the ruins, but we gave it away ten years ago," she replied.**_

"_**To who?" worried Krysta.**_

"_**A man who said he was a friend to the Creed, he even had a rune mark to prove it," she replied.**_

"_**Guys, I think we're going to be staying a while," said Krysta and her friends worriedly nodded.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**Lacuna, I think you should tell us everything, I think there's something you should know," said Krysta and the three went back inside the temple.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Blood Feud**_

"_**I can't believe someone attacked you in your sleep, oh Rusuta I'm sorry," worried Koni. He, Velia and Rusuta were around the kitchen table looking at the petals Rusuta had gathered.**_

"_**Koni it's ok I'm unharmed really," said Rusuta trying to get him to calm down.**_

"_**Rusuta why did you want this bowl of hot water and Kumico's aroma, aroma… aromatherapy oils?" struggled Velia bringing in some bottles and putting them on the table.**_

"_**Because we need to find out what these petals are and why they showered all over me, your rune power should be able to do that right?" said Rusuta.**_

"_**I can't," said Velia.**_

"_**Why not?" asked Koni, "I've seen you identify flowers before."**_

"_**I'm not allowed to do alchemy without Kumico," she replied sadly.**_

"_**It's not dangerous or anything, come on Velia," said Koni.**_

"_**No way, I don't even like doing it, it hurts and I'm always bleeding for ages afterward, you guys can bleed why don't you do it!" huffed Velia.**_

"_**Velia you know we can't," smiled Rusuta.**_

"_**What if I make a poison or a bomb or some kind of weird thing! I don't even know what I'm doing yet, please big brother, don't make me," worried Velia.**_

"_**Well what about Kumico's library, maybe it has a book that says what these blue petals are for?" said Koni.**_

"_**Kumico always told me blue flowers didn't exist in this part of the world, he was trying to help me change the colours of flowers to blue just to learn about alchemic fusions," said Velia thoughtfully.**_

"_**You can't say aromatherapy but you know about alchemic fusions," said Koni amazed, Velia punched him in the stomach.**_

"_**Come on Velia, maybe we don't need your blood, can you think of a way we can do the experiment without?" said Rusuta winking.**_

"_**Well my blood is just a cat, cata, catalyst," said Velia thinking, "ok, well I'm not allowed to but there maybe a way to figure out what it is."**_

"_**Good how?" smiled Koni.**_

"_**How? Oh it's easy, fry some petals in a frying pan and powder them up, then put the powder in the water, then see what colour the water turns. I can at least tell if it's safe or not," giggled Velia.**_

"_**Ok let's try," smiled Rusuta taking a handful and throwing them in a pan.**_

_**After a while the petals were really crispy and Rusuta put them in the hot water and stirred it a little.**_

"_**Yes that's right, now we just wait to see if it goes green or red, if it's green it's healthy if it's red it's a poison," said Velia thoughtfully.**_

"_**It's that easy?" said Koni.**_

"_**Well it should be, but it'll take ages this way," said Velia.**_

"_**Velia are you sure, it will go green or red?" worried Rusuta watching the water change colour.**_

"_**Never seen it turn different," she shrugged.**_

"_**What's wrong Rusuta," worried Koni. Rusuta looked at the water and watched as the petals made it turn purple, she stirred some more but the colour would not change and she worried as it seemed the same purple as the liquid on the end of the dart that had hit her in the neck.**_

"_**Are you sure about the colours Velia?" said Koni.**_

"_**I've never seen it go purple before," she sighed not knowing what to do.**_

"_**Well there's only one way to know what it does," said Rusuta picking up the bowl.**_

"_**Rusuta you're not going to drink that are you!" cried Koni.**_

"_**Kumico says that's a really bad idea!" worried Velia.**_

"_**I won't drink much, besides I think, I think I've already had this stuff injected into me in the first place," said Rusuta sipping a little.**_

_**Rusuta put the bowl down and sat on the edge of the table, Koni and Velia watched worried but nothing seemed to be happening.**_

"_**Rusuta, are you ok?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Weird, I thought for sure it was the same stuff," she said standing up.**_

"_**Guess we still don't know, sorry guys," said Velia.**_

"_**Hey it's ok you did your best," comforted Koni.**_

"_**I'm going to go hunt, I'll be back soon," sighed Rusuta going outside towards the forest. Rusuta was very wary as she walked through the forest, after last night she was suspicious of hidden assassins. After a while she found another Shadow Ninja and stealthily followed it until she could make her move. Suddenly as she reached for a nearby tree her vision blurred and she missed the branch and went hurtling to the floor landing in a bush.**_

"_**Ouch, how did I miss it?" she thought sitting up before seeing her prey looking down at her hatefully.**_

"_**Oh well so much for the stealthy approach," said Rusuta going to stand but suddenly her legs gave out.**_

"_**Huh, what the, why are there three all of a sudden?" worried Rusuta looking up at the ninja and realising he was about to attack whether she was fit to or not.**_

"_**Damn that potion, I knew it was the same stuff, I'm about to be fighting blind here!" worried Rusuta managing to leap out of the way of the ninja's first attack. Rusuta unleashed her whip but due to her impaired vision and reflexes she wasn't even fighting at half her strength.**_

"_**Homaru, I'm in trouble," she worried fending her attacker off.**_

"_**The next time you hit him take the blood from the blades, I have an idea but you're going to have to perform this correct first time," said Homaru. Rusuta span round as fast as she could, knowing she was invulnerable to attack like this. Finally she felt the recoil of her blades that meant she'd hit the ninja. She stopped and quickly licked all she could off of the blades.**_

"_**Homaru now what?" she said.**_

"_**Rusuta it's time to evolve your projection Jutsu, as soon as you feel the buzz from that blood in your body close your eyes and push that energy out of you, combine this with your projection Jutsu and you should be able to feel where the enemy is and battle him without your eyes," explained Homaru. Rusuta calmed herself a little until she felt the effects of the blood that Homaru spoke of. Suddenly even with her eyes closed she saw the whole clearing covered in a red hue and then a black shape running towards her. She jumped away and span with her whip until she suddenly heard the familiar slashing sound that confirmed an almost instant kill. When she opened her eyes again her attacker lay bleeding on the floor and she sighed relieved. Groggily she went over to her victim and began to drink hoping that the effects of that strange coloured potion would be negated by the blood she drank.**_

_**Rusuta drank her fill and then stopped, she felt better now and for the first time in a long while she hadn't had a scary vision.**_

"_**Thank goodness that's over, and no weird visions, I guess I'm…" she said before she looked up again and froze. A man stood in front of her with long black hair and soft blue eyes, his clothes were torn and his skin showed scars of a terrific battle.**_

"_**It's been a while Ru," he said and Rusuta struck by horrific shock stood up and started hurriedly backing away from him, until she hit a tree.**_

"_**It can't be! No! No!" she shrieked afraid.**_

"_**You don't sound happy to see me," he smiled but Rusuta merely screamed more.**_

"_**You can't be here, you're not real! You're not real!" she shrieked closing her eyes. There was silence for a moment and then when Rusuta opened her eyes he was gone.**_

"_**Huh? What? Was that? Was I?" she shuddered to herself.**_

"_**Rusuta!" she heard Koni cry, he'd heard her screaming and run after her. Rusuta hugged him tightly and started to cry.**_

"_**Koni, I, I saw him, I saw, I saw," she sobbed.**_

"_**Saw who? Your, your father?" she worried.**_

"_**No, I saw, I saw, Umani," she stammered.**_

"_**But he, he's dead?" wondered Koni looking into the trees before taking Rusuta away from there. High in the trees a dark figure sat hunched watching them, he smiled evilly before disappearing into the leaves. Perhaps Rusuta was right, perhaps someone indeed was out to get her?**_

"_**I see, it seems we are not the only ones to have suffered from the Star's tragic decision, still destiny assured that you would find the Star, surely now it must be safe," said Lacuna having heard Krysta's long story. Krysta sat with her blade uncurled showing off the crystallisation that had occurred when the power of the Star was transferred into it. **_

"_**Although Alana's vengeful feelings have been quelled she is still extremely powerful and able to act of her own will," said Krysta.**_

"_**And worse, Alana has Krysta's body now, if she gets mad she could do more damage than as a gem dwelling spirit," said Jivana.**_

"_**Can't you put her in the blade?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**Not only would a free spirited bladed whip be a hazardous thought," joked Kumico, "I'm afraid Krysta's body has been torn apart too badly by the power of the Star to live without the extra help of Alana's spirit."**_

"_**I shall prey for your health my lady," worried Lacuna.**_

"_**This isn't important. Tell us about the scroll you found and gave away," said Krysta.**_

"_**I was leading the excavation team to the ruins of Yukusha; we've been going for years intending to use what we find in the rebuilding. This was the first and only time we've found something as flimsy as a scroll. We brought it back and I studied it here in the temple. It didn't seem that important and from such a quick analysis all I could tell was that it was very old as most of the text was written in such an ancient form of Yulikas even I couldn't read it. So I stored it in the temple. Then a few days later I was called to the gate as a man in a black cloak and hood had come into the cave wanting to get past the security at the gate. I was cautious but when he showed me his rune mark I had no reason to deny him entry, another survivor was thought impossible, it was a happy feeling. He sat where you sat now and removed his cloak, I felt I recognised him. I'm sure you know from Kumico of the legendary warrior who bested our own warriors in battle in order to gain entry to the city," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Yes I have, this was the man?" asked Krysta fleetingly hoping not.**_

"_**Yes, amazingly he said he was only here to find the scroll we'd dug up. I brought it out for him but I knew he could not read it and I told him what it was written in. He looked downhearted as he looked at the symbols, after this he asked that I teach him. At first I was astounded but he said that he wished only to further the teaching Kumico had given him, I felt proud to be teaching your pupil Kumico and a year later when the time came for him to leave I was able to teach him all but the most difficult of symbols," she smiled proudly.**_

"_**That's Lacuna for you, you were always such a helper," smiled Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta this proves it," said Jivana.**_

"_**Yes it does, still," said Krysta before standing and saying, "did you translate an ancient spell from the scroll?"**_

"_**I translated many things, but now you come to mention it, as we looked through the scroll he became interested in a section I had translated as 'Imprisonment Spells' I could only translate one, but even then it was a very rough translation, so rough it probably would never work, especially by one without advanced Blood Creed ability," she replied.**_

"_**An imprisonment spell?" said Varundo.**_

"_**It sounds right," said Kumico.**_

"_**And when he left, he took the scroll with him?" said Krysta.**_

"_**Yes, we had no use for it so I thought it was best, and then when we found the statue I believed I was right in doing so," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Statue?" asked Jivana. Lacuna stood up and led them into the main hall of the temple; it was bigger than they could have expected made of stone and something that seemed like a shiny marble. The red gems stuck through the walls like they did in the city and beside an alter stood two statues. One the statue of the goddess Alana from the temple of Yukusha but the other was the statue Krysta had created from the power of the star.**_

"_**It's amazing in here," said Varundo as they looked around.**_

"_**The statue of the Goddess, I'm glad this survived," smiled Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta look, I can't believe it, of everything in the temple why did this have to survive?" said Jivana looking at Krysta's Orochimaru statue.**_

"_**Bloodstone is one of the most tough gemstones on earth, even the falling of a great city upon it should not even crack it, although I do not remember this statue in the temple, it was as if the goddess herself sent this statue to prove the worth of the legendary warrior," smiled Lacuna.**_

_**Krysta stood beside her statue and felt the smooth cold stone, she remembered the fall of her Yukusha, everything was supposed to be an illusion, maybe they'd been wrong.**_

"_**I never thought I'd see this again," said Krysta.**_

"_**Don't worry my lady, surly this proves that your scroll is in safe hands," smiled Lacuna.**_

"_**You fool!" snapped Krysta angrily, "Thanks to you the very existence of our race is in jeopardy! Orochimaru is the most evil, slimy, trickster in the world, and now he has the scroll. Jivana, Varundo, Kumico, come on we have to go, if I know him he's not finished with his plans to destroy us, he's going to attack the Chunin exam, we have to stop him!" **_

"_**Krysta calm down," said Kumico stopping her from leaving.**_

"_**If we're going to stop the Sound Ninja, we're going to need help, why don't we gather the warriors from here to help us?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I'm sorry my lady, I truly am, if this is my fault then I will help you however I can, the whole of Yukusha is at your disposal," said Lacuna frightened.**_

"_**Thank you," said Krysta calming down.**_

"_**Please, stay until we can gather the forces, there are rooms in the top of the temple where you can stay, I'll have an apprentice show you to your rooms," said Lacuna pulling a rope and suddenly a young girl arrived.**_

"_**Yukima ka, take the Lady Krysta and her friends to the empty rooms in the top of the temple," said Lacuna. The young girl nodded and gestured Krysta and the others to follow her. Krysta, Varundo and Jivana left but Kumico lagged behind.**_

"_**Lacuna, don't pay Krysta's anger heed, she doesn't really blame you, she blames herself for letting this happen," said Kumico comfortingly.**_

"_**Oh Kumico, I've tried to do everything right for the good of everyone that was left, I truly thought, oh, have I been so blind as to hang on to the hopes we had back then?" worried Lacuna.**_

"_**Krysta has the same hopes as you for our kind, there's no way you could have known he was dangerous. For a long time he had us all fooled, Krysta especially, she's never forgiven herself for that, she expects too much of herself, a bit like you," joked Kumico.**_

"_**Yes I suppose so," laughed Lacuna happily, "you should go with them I have to find Rakuro."**_

"_**Lacuna is that kid who I think it is?" asked Kumico suspiciously.**_

"_**Yes, and he hasn't forgiven Krysta for it, even though it's not really her fault, I tell you Kumico he's really a gentle person, he's very protective of this place, but I fear even with my guidance he may harm Krysta. Do you really think Alana would destroy us again if he did?" worried Lacuna.**_

"_**It's hard to say, what Alana did, she did out of rage yes, but also pity for her own existence without her beloved Homaru. I believe Krysta is completely capable of protecting herself even from a Blood Creed warrior's attacks so I think she'll be fine, don't worry," smiled Kumico leaving.**_

"_**Rakuro, I prey you do not doom us all," worried Lacuna going off to find her young charge.**_

"_**Krysta you're really on edge, so what if Orochimaru has the scroll, we'll just destroy it along with him right?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Of course," said Krysta not really paying attention.**_

"_**The new Creed warriors will help us right?" said Jivana.**_

"_**They're just more victims to get in the way," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**I don't want to end up Plasma Sealing half our new race just because they try and help us, we don't need help," said Krysta stubbornly.**_

"_**We can't take on a whole village just the four of us, especially if Orochimaru gets even the slightest hint we're coming, you know what he's like," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, which is why he'd use these people as shields so we cannot harm him, who knows what else he's learned from that scroll, I could just be leading you all to suicide," worried Krysta.**_

"_**We've followed you there before," giggled Jivana light heartedly.**_

"_**Yes the amount of times we've escaped death's grasp is starting pile up," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**I survived the first Plasma Seal," laughed Kumico.**_

"_**And I've survived Alana," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**See, no matter what we're not scared to follow you to our deaths, cause we always survive it," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Uo ne star rof ke, Lacuna ka?" said Rakuro entering Lacuna's chambers.**_

"_**Rakuro, it's ok, this isn't a formal meeting," she said sitting down on a cushion on the floor; there was another for him to sit on. Rakuro looked at her suspiciously and sat with her.**_

"_**Rakuro, I, um, well," she started unsure, Rakuro rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming.**_

"_**I know you don't like Lady Krysta, but, but for the good of Yukusha you need to be nice to her," she said to him. Rakuro huffed annoyed he wasn't in the mood for lectures.**_

"_**I know how hard it is for you Rakuro, I do really. But your blaming your suffering on the wrong person, it's not Lady Krysta's fault, can't you see that?" Lacuna tried to reason with him. Rakuro stood up and went to leave but Lacuna stopped him.**_

"_**Rakuro, if you hurt her then you may end up dooming all of us to the same death as those we lost, please don't sacrifice all our work for your justifiable thirst for revenge. It's not worth it Rakuro," she begged him. Rakuro glared back at his teacher and shoved her away forcefully. The look in his eyes made Lacuna realise her words were in vein, she more than anyone knew how stubborn and insensitive life had made her young charge and reason was not a voice he listened to often. Rakuro stormed off and Lacuna gloomily gazed out of her window. Presently there was a knock at her door and the young girl from before entered the room.**_

"_**Hyuna ka?" she said surprised. Hyuna smiled happily before taking Lacuna's hand and leading her away out of the room and then the temple. Lacuna was confused but followed the young girl curiously even as they neared the exit to the city.**_

_**Meanwhile Krysta had snuck out and gone back to the flat roof she'd stood on before hoping for another chance to battle Rakuro. Despite the grave need that she destroy Orochimaru Krysta's pride was too strong to let Rakuro get away with almost defeating her. To her fortune she soon got her chance as Rakuro reappeared on the roof. He glared at her hatefully again but Krysta was ready for him this time.**_

"_**More glares and more macho posing, I can't for the life of me imagine why such an apparently smart ninja as you would divulge in such things," she taunted him, as ever he remained silent but Krysta wasn't through taunting.**_

"_**Your silence is nothing but an annoyance Rakuro. Lacuna told me everything, you hate Alana, you hate the Star and therefore you hate me, the Plasma Star's protector and keeper. Let me tell you something, you're not the only one here to have suffered trauma and loss but not all of us become as pathetic as you are. Hiding behind your Sensei, speaking only in Yulikan and only if it suits you you're all show. And there's one other thing, I know you can speak normally, after what you called me there's no doubt in my mind your nothing but a scared child even now. So go ahead punk, grab your spears and lunge for my throat, you won't ever defeat me," glared Krysta spitefully. In a flash she'd grabbed his wrist and twisted it round till it was almost breaking, she laughed sadistically to frighten him but became worried when his stoic hateful expression on his face didn't so much as flinch. Suddenly she felt him grab her by the throat with his other hand and dangle her over the side of the roof above a sharp set of jagged red crystals below.**_

"_**No way, this strength, it's phenomenal," gasped Krysta realising her peril. Krysta looked at his face, he was angrier than he'd shown before but Krysta saw something more, the angry glow of his rune became soft and danced like wisps of smoke in his eyes.**_

"_**That look, it's, it's not me he's after…" thought Krysta before finding herself thrown into the wall beside the entrance to the roof.**_

_**She sat there coughing wondering why he didn't finish her off when suddenly she saw Rakuro jump off the side of the roof himself. In a panic she ran to the edge only to see him running through the streets towards the exit, looking up further she could see a crowd of black figures and what looked like Lacuna surrounded by them.**_

"_**Who are you!" Lacuna cried afraid trying to protect Hyuna. The ninja all laughed evilly and a masked leader appeared out of the crowd.**_

"_**You've done well child," he sneered snapping his fingers, Hyuna fainted before Lacuna could catch her and for a moment lay on the ground unconscious.**_

"_**Hyuna ka!" cried Lacuna but the girl was alright, she woke up a few moments later but screamed when she saw all the frightening men.**_

"_**Answer me intruders!" growled Lacuna angrily.**_

"_**Don't be so inhospitable Elder she's not hurt, simply a lure so we didn't have to go charging through this beautiful place to find you," glared the leader.**_

"_**What do you want with me?" glared Lacuna and suddenly two of the men grabbed her arms restraining her.**_

"_**We've come for you because our leader requires your brain and knowledge, you should feel honoured," laughed the leader gesturing the group leave. **_

_**However before they could a few of the men were suddenly ripped to shreds by Rakuro charging through in order to protect Lacuna.**_

"_**Rakuro!" cried Lacuna relieved.**_

"_**What a nuisance," sneered the leader sending several of his men to attack Rakuro. Soon Rakuro was surrounded and although he fought back he found it extremely difficult to fend off them all, that was of course until they heard a searing battle cry as Krysta leapt into the fray scattering the men.**_

"_**Looks like you could use a hand," sneered Krysta to the panting Rakuro.**_

"_**Oh great you again!" cried the leader angrily.**_

"_**You know me?" wondered Krysta before taking a moment to review the situation.**_

"_**Shadow Ninja?" she realised, "Kabuto! If that's you under there!"**_

"_**Very deductive Krysta, I see we've outstayed our welcome here. Shadow Ninja retreat!" cried Kabuto throwing a black mist grenade to the ground and disappearing in a veil of black smoke, taking Lacuna with them.**_

"_**Get back here!" coughed Krysta trying to catch them before they could escape but she was suddenly felled from behind by a tremendous hit from Rakuro's spear.**_

"_**Why you!" she growled angrily going to fight back but then Jivana and Varundo arrived and stopped the fighting.**_

"_**Krysta, what happened?" worried Jivana helping her to her feet.**_

"_**Uo edsupti idk!" cried Rakuro going to strike Hyuna, Varundo stopped him.**_

"_**Hey leave her alone you big bully!" glared Varundo backing him off.**_

"_**What's going on?" said Kumico arriving.**_

"_**It was Kabuto, he's kidnapped Lacuna," said Krysta rubbing her neck.**_

"_**Lacuna? Why?" worried Kumico.**_

"_**Orochimaru probably needs another language lesson," said Jivana.**_

"_**And now he knows we're here," said Varundo annoyed. Kumico knelt by Hyuna who was sobbing in fear.**_

"_**What's wrong child?" he tried to comfort her but her reply was scrambled in Yulikan.**_

"_**What did she say?" wondered Jivana.**_

"_**Something about a man in a hood, she said he said some odd words and then told her to get Lacuna, then she says she woke up on the ground and she and Lacuna were surrounded by more men," Kumico tried to translate as best he could.**_

"_**The imprisonment spell," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**But Kabuto has no connection to the Creed at all, not even one as weak as Orochimaru's?" said Jivana.**_

"_**He's found another loophole in our power. Even if Kabuto didn't use the Yulikan script this young girl is far to weak to resist that spell on her own, he didn't need it to be permanent it seems," said Krysta calming down.**_

"_**That doesn't explain what you're doing here big boy! You in on this plot too!" accused Varundo, Rakuro growled hatefully before going off towards the exit.**_

"_**Where do you think you're going!" snapped Jivana but Rakuro didn't stop, until Krysta got in his way.**_

"_**You better start cooperating pal or I swear I'll Plasma Seal you and this whole village! Orochimaru's got the only person here who can read ancient Yulikas, with that power he can destroy not just this place but the world so you help me or I'll make it so he never has a chance to destroy this place," threatened Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta," worried Kumico.**_

"_**No! No!" came a sudden cry from Hyuna, she could speak normally after all.**_

"_**Rakuro ka! Rakuro ka help! Please, Rakuro ka!" she sobbed frightened. Rakuro angrily grabbed hold of Krysta's neck and held her up chocking her. Suddenly all of her runes sprung angrily to life and Rakuro let go in surprise.**_

"_**I'm, not, playing, around," panted Krysta making her runes look even more angry and frightening.**_

"_**What's the point this big dumb idiot can't speak anyway!" frustrated Varundo.**_

"_**You're, wrong," Rakuro said quietly, Jivana, Varundo and Kumico looked at him aghast.**_

"_**I knew you'd see it my way, so start talking," ordered Krysta.**_

"_**I, take, no orders, from, false goddess," he struggled to say; his concept of normal words seemed to be very broken and loose. **_

_**Rusuta sat on the roof of the house as sunset drew in, she was still very shaken up and Koni brought her some of her mother's stash of blood to calm her.**_

"_**Umani, why, why do I keep seeing you," she worried.**_

"_**I've checked all of the forest, no sign of even a Shadow Ninja," said Koni trying to reassure her.**_

"_**It's that liquid, it has to be, it's obviously a hallucinogen," she said dismissively.**_

"_**Are you sure," said Koni knowing she'd lie if she really thought Umani was alive.**_

"_**It has to be, Umani can't be alive, he can't," she said reassuringly.**_

"_**Then, why were you hallucinating about him?" asked Koni.**_

"_**I don't know how hallucinogens work," she replied a little confused.**_

"_**Rusuta, you don't, you don't blame yourself for his death do you?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Of course not," she replied looking away.**_

"_**Rusuta, we both know you've been having a hard time recovering from what your father did to you, what if," said Koni but Rusuta stormed off before he could finish. She jumped down into the garden and then went to her room.**_

"_**Why did you do that to me, why did you try and make me hurt my mother, my family, why father? I've never understood that, didn't you know, didn't you know how much I wanted to stay with you, for real? Why did you have to make everything a lie? I can't even remember a lot of those days I spent with you, after fifteen years I was allowed to be your daughter. Oh Koni, I love you dearly, but yes, ok yes, I do blame myself, it is my fault he died, if I could only have controlled my confusion and anger once I was relieved of that spell than maybe…" she said before suddenly feeling the sharp thud of her heart stopping again. Rusuta gasped painfully before fully blacking out this time.**_

_**Rusuta woke up on the kitchen table with a start as her heart started to beat again, she coughed painfully and suddenly found Koni hugging her tightly.**_

"_**Thank goodness, we thought you were dead," said Koni.**_

"_**Dead? Koni… my heart…" she gasped still getting her breath back.**_

"_**I couldn't find a pulse, you, you had a heart attack? You're fifteen?" worried Koni.**_

"_**Homaru, what happened?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**It's not good," said Homaru.**_

"_**What do you mean?" said Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta what's wrong?" said Koni who of course couldn't hear Homaru.**_

"_**I thought this was just an energy influx, but your heart actually stopped that time," replied Homaru.**_

"_**Then, how, how am I alive?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**I was able to stop your spirit leaving your body, but its good your heart started again otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hold you. Whoever is making you feel their pain, I think, I think when they die, so will you," replied Homaru.**_

"_**What no!" cried Rusuta horrified.**_

"_**Rusuta what!" cried Koni. Rusuta looked at Koni and for a moment stood silent, how could she tell him this damning projection of her death.**_

"_**Homaru, there must be some way, some way to stop this," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**We have to find whoever is doing this to you, only then we will know if they can be saved and then you," said Homaru.**_

"_**Rusuta, Rusuta tell me, what's wrong," said Koni but Rusuta walked past trying to avoid him.**_

"_**Rusuta come back," said Koni. Rusuta looked back a moment, he could see she was distressed but was shocked when she said goodbye and ran off into the trees outside.**_

"_**Rusuta!" he cried going after her before stopping at the trees, "Velia, I can't leave Velia." Koni rushed back inside to wake up his little sister, despite the danger she had to come with him.**_

"_**Homaru, how, how do I find this dying person," said Rusuta running through the trees.**_

"_**It has to be someone you're close to, someone who can send you their feelings," said Homaru.**_

"_**Mother! Oh no," she worried stopping. She looked around and found she was deep in the forest.**_

"_**Oh great, mother's dying and I'm stuck here lost, I don't even know where she is," she sighed.**_

"_**It's not your mother dying girly," she heard a sinister voice say around her. Rusuta slashed out her whip and stood ready to fight, however there seemed to be no one around.**_

"_**Come out! I won't play these mind games anymore! Umani if you're alive!" she shouted out only to see a shadowed figure come out of the trees, for a moment she couldn't recognise the scruffy dark skinned youth that appeared but then he laughed at her evilly and flicked away a long mane of densely black hair longer and more ruffled than Rusuta had ever seen.**_

"_**Sasuke," she gasped, "what happened to you."**_

"_**That's not your problem," he sneered hatefully.**_

"_**What are you doing here," she glared at him.**_

"_**I'm the one sent to grant your wish," he laughed.**_

"_**My wish?" she said worried.**_

"_**Orochimaru has sent for you, it's time for you to take your place, at least that's what he said," he sneered.**_

"_**My, my place," gasped Rusuta realising, "Homaru no."**_

"_**Rusuta don't jump to conclusions," warned Homaru.**_

"_**But who else could it be, surely, mother's ok, and then Koni's fine," she muttered.**_

"_**If you ask me I'd have rather gone on the mission the other lackeys went on, some seer Orochimaru wanted, I don't want you to have anything to do with Sound Ninja," he glared hatefully.**_

"_**Well that's good cause I don't want to have anything to do with the Sound Ninja!" she shouted back.**_

"_**I have my orders princess, but it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun," he sneered drawing a kunai and rushing straight toward her. Rusuta dodged and unleashed her whip at him strongly. Right now she didn't care if she poisoned him, Sasuke was her mother's greatest enemy and had always called her a monster, it was also the perfect way to show her greatest doubter just how strong she was.**_

_**The fight continued and Sasuke was managing to avoid her whip well, Rusuta couldn't understand but he seemed faster than he'd ever seemed before, finally Rusuta got a clear shot and sliced her whip right into him only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.**_

"_**Huh? Where?" she said before getting slammed from behind by the reappearing Sasuke.**_

"_**What's wrong? Your mother never taught you a cloning Jutsu," he laughed at her.**_

"_**Why you!" she growled getting up to fight again but suddenly feeling that thud in her heart, she knelt in pain.**_

"_**No, please, not now," she struggled and Sasuke looked at her questioningly.**_

"_**Another illness? You're not exactly the healthiest are you?" he said to her she glared at him.**_

"_**You hurtful creep, I'm in pain because someone close to me is dying, and if that happens, Homaru thinks, he thinks I'll die too. So get out of my way I have to find whoever it is that's doing this to me and save them," she said bravely. Sasuke huffed exasperated and held out his hand to help her up, Rusuta looked at him confused.**_

"_**Don't look at me like that just get up, don't you think that's why I have to take you to Orochimaru? Orochimaru's been blathering about some feeling he's going to die soon, that's why he needs that seer lady, and you," Sasuke explained crossly.**_

"_**Father is…" gasped Rusuta in shock. Rusuta took Sasuke's hand and stood up again the pain subsiding for now.**_

"_**The nearest encampment is in the north, the other way from the road to the Sand Village. The Chunin testing grounds weren't far away from it really, he told her going off into the trees.**_

"_**Homaru, could it be true?" she asked.**_

"_**I'm afraid so, after what happened last time no telling how much of a connection there really is between you and Orochimaru, be careful though, don't let him trick you into doing something you'd never do," warned Homaru.**_

"_**No not this time," sighed Rusuta following Sasuke.**_

"_**What do we do now Krysta?" asked Jivana as the group returned to the temple hall.**_

"_**We must, get, Lacuna ka back!" said Rakuro stubbornly.**_

"_**Why would he take her?" wondered Varundo.**_

"_**She can read the Scroll of Meaning, something's obviously happened, maybe some new writing? He obviously doesn't think we'd ever find this place," said Kumico.**_

"_**But it won't be long before he finds out, you're right Kumico this is a very rash move for him, he must feel whatever's appeared on that cursed scroll is important," thought Krysta.**_

"_**Why do you talk, and sit around, we must go after them!" yelled Rakuro.**_

"_**And go where! They're long gone if we go out there without a plan we'll never find them!" snapped Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta calm down," said Kumico.**_

"_**We haven't got much time left, only a few more days and the final exam will start," said Jivana.**_

"_**I know, Orochimaru must be killed before then, perhaps it is only fitting Lacuna was taken," smiled Krysta thoughtfully.**_

"_**How, can you think that!" snapped Rakuro.**_

"_**What exactly is your relationship with Lacuna Rakuro, you act as if she's your wife, the woman's old enough to be your mother!" replied Krysta.**_

"_**Don't you, ever, talk about my mother, ou isgusta entwh!" he growled at her.**_

"_**Save your sob story…" said Krysta before being pushed away by Kumico.**_

"_**Now look here, what happened to you has nothing to do with Krysta, now you're going to have to trust us, we are going to do everything we can to save Lacuna ka, I promise," Kumico told him.**_

"_**Yiod na edena ou," huffed Rakuro leaving.**_

"_**Where's he going," said Jivana.**_

"_**Leave him," said Krysta going over to the window, "funny, the one time I leave Rusuta to fight alone we find we could do with her projection Jutsu."**_

"_**How are we going to find Orochimaru now then?" wondered Varundo.**_

"_**Please, please," they heard Hyuna's small voice.**_

"_**What is it child," said Kumico.**_

"_**I can, I can find, Lacuna ka," said Hyuna.**_

"_**You can how?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Lacuna ka, she taught me, that if I was ever lost in the desert, to ask the stars where she is, and my rune glows, it's, like a compass," she struggled to explain.**_

"_**Krysta, we can't take this child with us can we?" said Varundo.**_

"_**What, no" said Krysta. **_

"_**Please, please let me help," said Hyuna. Jivana knelt down to the young girl and looked her over to perhaps detect her health.**_

"_**How old are you?" she asked.**_

"_**Ten," she replied.**_

"_**I have a daughter your age," smiled Jivana caringly before standing to Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta, I think we should take her," said Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana are you sure," said Varundo.**_

"_**She says she can find Lacuna and wherever she is Orochimaru will be, we'll get Lacuna out of there then Plasma Seal his sorry carcass. Don't worry, I'll take care of Hyuna," said Jivana.**_

"_**You don't have to you know," said Varundo.**_

"_**It's fine really," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Fine, we'll bring her," said Krysta at last before going to Kumico, "we're going to need help for the final battle against Orochimaru and his goons, do you think the people will listen to you?"**_

"_**These people were only children when I lived in Yukusha they probably don't even know me," said Kumico.**_

"_**I can tell them, Lacuna ka put you in charge," said Hyuna hopeful.**_

"_**What about tall red and egotistical, surely he's Lacuna's right hand man," sniggered Krysta.**_

"_**Rakuro, is Lacuna ka's, bodyguard," said Hyuna.**_

"_**I wonder how Rusuta and Koni are doing?" said Jivana absent-mindedly.**_

"_**They should be fine," said Varundo smiling. Krysta said nothing, she may have cut Rusuta's tie to her so she could not be followed but lately she too had been feeling the pain Rusuta's sudden heart attacks were causing.**_

"_**Please remember to feed Rusuta," she hoped silently.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Preparations**_

_**As day broke Koni took Velia to the edge of the trees in order to look for Rusuta, he was really worried about her, especially as she'd told him about continually seeing Umani. He feared Umani was alive and if he was then the whole mess from before could simply start all over again.**_

"_**Koni hello," Koni heard a girl say from behind him, it was Sakura coming as she'd often done to check up on them.**_

"_**Hi Sakura, I'm sorry but we haven't time to talk much today," apologised Koni.**_

"_**Where are you going?" she said looking round, "Where's Rusuta?" **_

"_**Big sister's run off into the woods, we're going to find her," said Velia.**_

"_**Run off? Is she hunting?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**No, something's wrong with her, very wrong. She had a heart attack last night but was only unconscious for a few hours. However when she woke up she was visibly distressed and ran away. Our parents have left on a special mission and left a note they would either meet us at the exam or, well, they said if they didn't make it to the exam that they were dead. Rusuta's been rattled ever since," explained Koni.**_

"_**Then, I hope you find her," sighed Sakura, "she's still recovering from what happened to her isn't she? She can't remember much?" **_

"_**No, Rusuta barely remembers anything that happened, just a few poignant moments and feelings. She never talks about it so I don't even know if she remembers it was her father that did that to her, we've told her so many times, but you know her heart, she'll either not believe or forgive," worried Koni.**_

"_**You think maybe she's gone to find him again?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**No idea, but I can't leave her out there alone in case she has another attack," replied Koni.**_

"_**I wish you luck," smiled Sakura and Koni and Velia went into the woods.**_

_**Koni was lucky that Rusuta had not cut off her link to him and he kept Velia close as he followed her spirit trail. Finally they came upon a clearing where the trees were covered in slash marks.**_

"_**Looks like big sister got into a fight," said Velia.**_

"_**Strange, there's no blood, no bodies, another hallucination?" wondered Koni.**_

"_**Big brother, do hallucinations leave footprints?" asked Velia standing beside two set of footprints.**_

"_**No they don't," Koni replied worriedly looking at them.**_

"_**Persistent aren't you?" Koni heard a voice say, he looked around but couldn't see anyone.**_

"_**Come out!" yelled Koni protecting his sister.**_

"_**I'm up here you dolt," called the voice and up in the trees Koni saw the feet of a ninja, the rest of him was marred by shadow.**_

"_**Where's Rusuta!" Koni yelled.**_

"_**I'll never tell," laughed the ninja evilly, "this time I'm not letting you anywhere near my little Ru." The Ninja laughed manically before scattering the clearing floor with blue petaled flowers.**_

"_**These stupid flowers again?" said Velia.**_

"_**Your sister's quite cute Koni, but not as cute as Ru," sneered the Ninja.**_

"_**You think some flowers are going to hold me back Umani!" growled Koni running straight towards him with his sword, however as Koni got to the edge of the clearing he couldn't go any further.**_

"_**What the?" he said.**_

"_**The answer to your question is, yes, I do," the ninja laughed.**_

"_**Fly fan!" Velia cried and the ninja was caught off guard as Velia's metal fan sliced into his arm before returning to Velia.**_

"_**Why you, I'll get you next time!" growled the ninja hatefully before disappearing.**_

"_**Good job Velia," smiled Koni going over to her.**_

"_**And look I managed to snag his clothes too," said Velia taking a ripped piece of clothing off her blade. It was blue in colour and stained on the corners with fresh blood, indicating the fan left a wound.**_

"_**We have to go back; we have to find a way to get through this wall he's stuck around the place. I hope Rusuta's not in danger, I really hope I'm wrong about that guy," sad Koni picking up one of the scattered flowers that had fallen away from the shield parameter.**_

"_**Maybe Sakura knows about these? She studies healing arts right?" wondered Koni taking his sister away.**_

_**Meanwhile Sasuke had managed to bring Rusuta to the encampment, Rusuta couldn't believe it when she saw it, there weren't any tents, just little huts and even a guarded gate, as if it was a little village itself.**_

"_**Who goes there!" yelled a guard standing on the gate.**_

"_**Shove off Kabuto, it's only me," Sasuke snarled. Rusuta looked up at him, she recognised Kabuto's face.**_

"_**I see you've completed your mission, good, bring her inside," said Kabuto leaping down to the other side of the gate and letting them pass. Rusuta looked around, there was a large cliff in the far corner of the encampment with a stone house seeming to stick out of it, once Kabuto had closed the gate again he joined them.**_

"_**We've been waiting for you," he smiled evilly walking towards the stone house.**_

"_**Is that where father is?" asked Rusuta and Sasuke nodded before impatiently urging her on.**_

_**Inside the stone house was a large chamber with no windows and lit only with torches. A table stood in the middle with the only thing on it being a large old parchment. Orochimaru stood over the paper seeming to be looking it over when several ninja burst through the door, they had Lacuna with them.**_

"_**Lord Orochimaru we brought you the seer you requested!" piped up one of the ninja pushing Lacuna towards him.**_

"_**Ah yes, I was expecting you. Leave us!" Orochimaru ordered and before the confused Lacuna could escape the ninja disappeared through the door and locked it.**_

"_**It's been a long time Lacuna," he smiled at her.**_

"_**Yes quite," she said annoyed at having been brought against her will.**_

"_**It seems I have need of your services once again, I hope my men weren't too rough on you," he sneered.**_

"_**Why didn't you just come yourself," she snapped uninterested.**_

"_**Oh cut your attitude it's not like you're a prisoner, I have two things to ask of you then you can go ok," Orochimaru replied not in the mood to play around.**_

"_**Fine, let's get this over with, what do you want?" asked Lacuna and he gestured her over to the paper on the table; it was the Scroll of Meaning.**_

"_**New writing appeared on the parchment about a week ago, ever since I have seen visions of my death. I still cannot read the writing no matter how I've tried, it frustrates me! Tell me, tell me what the scroll says!" Orochimaru told her seriously.**_

"_**You are not Blood Creed, what arrogance makes you think these new words have anything to do with you?" glared Lacuna, Orochimaru looked at her angrily.**_

"_**Don't toy with me woman just tell me!" he shouted. Lacuna sighed and looked over the new words, having not seen it for ten years she soon became interested in how much 'new writing' was upon the scroll, seeming to tell of new blood and a split in the balance of power. However the passage Orochimaru had her read was simply a prophecy, and not a good one.**_

"_**Well?" he asked her after a while.**_

"_**The scroll is telling a rather grisly tale I'm afraid. It warns of a person with impure blood, there is reference to a mighty battle between what it called 'the two breeds'. This person with impure blood will bring destruction, pain, suffering, and the fall of an entire empire," read Lacuna looking visibly afraid, however Orochimaru's look had changed from serious to devious.**_

"_**And there is nothing about my death?" he asked her.**_

"_**This scroll tells only the fate of the Blood Creed, oh my no, after the ravages of the Plasma Seal, now we must endure this, this, terrible being," said Lacuna shaking and desperately reading again, hoping to be wrong. Then there was a knock at the door, it then was unlocked and Kabuto arrived.**_

"_**Orochimaru, your daughter awaits you in the main hall," he said.**_

"_**Daughter?" wondered Lacuna.**_

"_**Good I'll be right there, Lacuna you stay here, you've done well for now," Orochimaru said sinisterly before leaving with Kabuto.**_

"_**Oh my lady, such terrible events foretold I fear for my children," worried Lacuna.**_

_**Sasuke had brought Rusuta to the first room in the stone house, a main hall complete with a small staircase and doors to other rooms and corridors. Presently a door in the far corner under the stairs opened and Kabuto emerged.**_

"_**So, he was in the dungeon," Rusuta heard Sasuke say to himself. Rusuta felt herself get nervous, the thought of seeing her father again after the events of before made her wary, but what if Sasuke had been telling the truth and her father was frighteningly frail, would that scare her more? Then Orochimaru too emerged from the door, Rusuta sighed relieved to see he was not frail however for someone who had apparently summoned her there, he did not look glad to see her.**_

"_**Sir?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**Leave us for now Kabuto, I'll call when I need you," Orochimaru told him and Kabuto left through another door.**_

"_**Guess I'll see you later," joked Sasuke leaving too.**_

"_**Hey wait come back," worried Rusuta.**_

_**Rusuta walked up towards her father trying her best to cover her worry but she stopped before she got too close.**_

"_**What's wrong Rusuta, not in the mood for a hug," he joked sarcastically. Rusuta stood there for a moment, unable to think of what to say after what had happened before.**_

"_**I see you've not gone back to wearing those awful pigtails, not ashamed of your looks anymore?" he told her trying to wind her up.**_

"_**I have nothing to be ashamed of, mother said so!" Rusuta finally forced herself to say.**_

"_**So you haven't lost your voice," he sneered moving over to a chair and table in the other corner of the room. As he moved by Rusuta saw a large bandage on his left wrist.**_

"_**What happened to your arm?" she cried out without thinking. Orochimaru stopped and looked at it before looking at her hatefully.**_

"_**That's your fault!" he snapped angrily.**_

"_**Mine?" questioned Rusuta surprised.**_

"_**That little stunt you pulled in the forest, my veins were completely ruptured, even now, they won't stop bleeding, I have to change this wretched bandage every day and it's all because of you!" he yelled at her swiping his other arm at the chair and sending it flying.**_

"_**What about you!" yelled Rusuta, "You tried to make me kill my mother and Koni! It's your fault I'm dependant on blood! I trusted you!"**_

"_**What was I thinking trying to train a child, a weak, insolent child!" said Orochimaru turning away from her.**_

"_**I'm not weak!" cried Rusuta angrily before feeling her heart skip painfully in her chest, she knelt for a moment from the pain.**_

"_**So I see," sneered Orochimaru.**_

"_**Not now, why does it have to be now," she struggled.**_

"_**What's wrong with you?" he said coming over to her laughing evilly.**_

"_**You're dying," she struggled to say Orochimaru stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.**_

"_**How can you know that?" he asked her.**_

"_**My heart, keeps stopping, it's because you're dying, all the pain you're in, it's killing me," she told him before the pain went away again, "you may have summoned me, but I came because, if you die, my heart will stop and I will die too! I came to save you father!"**_

_**Orochimaru walked away for a moment, Lacuna had told him his life was spared however had Rusuta not told him he was dying before describing her ailment perhaps he would not have questioned the scrolls words.**_

"_**Tell me Rusuta, how is it that I am dying?" he asked her cunningly.**_

"_**I don't know, all I know is that the pain of someone I have connections to is causing my heart to falter, mother and Koni, and Jivana and Varundo, even Kumico, they're all fine. You are the only one who it can be, Homaru told me so. I don't know how you're dying, I don't even know why your pain is killing me, I'm sorry," she said sadly. Orochimaru came back over to her and held her shoulders comfortingly.**_

"_**You will my daughter, yes, you will. I have someone here who will help you," he told her. Rusuta looked up amazed, he wasn't angry anymore? Orochimaru called for Kabuto and he reappeared.**_

"_**Take my daughter downstairs to the chamber," he told Kabuto before turning to Rusuta, "I know the exam is soon. You have three days to learn this new power, the woman below us will teach you. On the third day I promise to let you go, alright?" Rusuta couldn't believe what he was saying but as Kabuto took her arm all she could do was nod.**_

_**Kabuto took Rusuta down into the chamber and then left locking the door behind him, Rusuta tried to get it open again but the lock was too strong.**_

"_**What is he talking about, what power? Is he just going to leave me locked up here for three days! Oh no I haven't fed, how am I going to survive three days?" worried Rusuta before seeing Lacuna by the table. Lacuna looked at her warily and stood before the table protecting the ancient scroll.**_

"_**Who are you?" asked Rusuta coming into the room.**_

"_**I think I should be asking who you are girl," Lacuna glared.**_

"_**Are you my dinner?" asked Rusuta tilting her head to the side confused, "No, I guess not, father wouldn't give me live prey surely?"**_

"_**Live prey!" snapped Lacuna and Rusuta saw her rune flare.**_

"_**Hay cool, but how? I mean you can't be? Are you a Blood Creed Ninja?" she asked.**_

"_**I have no answers for you!" snapped Lacuna.**_

"_**Hey don't get mad," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**I suggest you get out of my way, I'm leaving now with this scroll!" said Lacuna forcefully.**_

"_**I want to get out of here too but the door's locked!" snapped Rusuta and Lacuna calmed down.**_

"_**I'll ask again, who are you child, why has he sent you down here?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**He? You mean my father?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**You are Orochimaru's daughter?" said Lacuna coming to take a closer look, she soon saw the likeness Rusuta held to her father, "You have his eyes."**_

"_**Don't remind me," sighed Rusuta, "I'm Rusuta. Father told me I was to learn some weird power down here. I'm sorry I don't have time, I have to figure out what's killing my father and get home before the Chunin Final Exam starts." **_

"_**I don't know what a Chunin Exam is but what's this about Orochimaru dying? I thought I told him the scroll said nothing about his demise," sighed Lacuna absent mindedly thinking Orochimaru was still worried.**_

"_**Why would a scroll know?" asked Rusuta and Lacuna shut up. Rusuta looked over to the paper on the table but as she tried to go near Lacuna stopped her.**_

"_**What's wrong? Let me see?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**The meaning of this paper will be lost on you young one," she said to her wisely.**_

"_**Please if it says anything that could save my father," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**This scroll is not for the eyes of outsiders," snapped Lacuna.**_

"_**Outsiders? I might have a Leaf Village bandana but I am part Sound Village too you know," said Rusuta confused.**_

"_**You are an outsider to my kind; I have vowed never to allow our secrets to be learnt by outsiders. Even if you are his daughter, he is only accepted by Warrior Right," Lacuna replied.**_

"_**I see you two are getting along," they heard Orochimaru say; he'd appeared in the room and was leaning on a wall enjoying their argument.**_

"_**Father what's going on?" asked Rusuta annoyed.**_

"_**Orochimaru I cannot teach this child anything, you of all people know our laws, I would die before revealing any powers to an outsider, even your daughter," said Lacuna nobly.**_

"_**No need to get melodramatic on me Lacuna, Rusuta's mother is Blood Creed born and bred, there that solves the problem," he laughed.**_

"_**Your word means little," huffed Lacuna not wanting to give in but suddenly she was forced to hide her eyes as Rusuta made her runes flash brightly, she was getting a little frustrated, Orochimaru smiled seeing his daughter's frustration. Lacuna was shocked by the light, not only did it prove Rusuta was really Blood Creed after all, but that she was in fact very powerful, even if Rusuta herself didn't know it.**_

"_**So you are Blood Creed, where is your mother? I would certainly like to meet another survivor Orochimaru, how did you find her?" asked Lacuna still a little suspicious.**_

"_**Rusuta will be able to tell you more to corroborate my story, but my dear wife was in fact your beloved Star Child Krysta Monolo, and it is the Monolo clan's famed Time Transcendence Jutsu I wish my daughter to learn," glared Orochimaru.**_

"_**You are Lady Krysta's daughter?" asked Lacuna amazed. Rusuta looked a little confused but nodded anyway.**_

"_**I see, what makes you think I can teach such a technique?" glared Lacuna.**_

"_**Don't make me laugh Lacuna. You are an Elder aren't you, nothing more than a glorified teacher. Besides you have the scroll, surely a little help will be in there. You have three days Lacuna, if you can teach my daughter I'll let you go, if not, well it's not like you have a city waiting for you," said Orochimaru disappearing.**_

"_**Why that," huffed Lacuna annoyed.**_

"_**What did he mean?" asked Rusuta and Lacuna looked at her inquisitively.**_

"_**It doesn't matter, no matter what he thinks he can do to me Rakuro will come for me eventually," replied Lacuna neatening the scroll out on the table. There was an odd silence for a few moments until Lacuna realised Rusuta was just standing there watching her.**_

"_**What?" she asked inquisitively.**_

"_**So are you going to teach me?" Rusuta asked warily.**_

"_**I can't help you kid, even if you are her daughter I can't teach you," replied Lacuna annoyed.**_

"_**Why not, I've already proved it haven't I?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Because I can't do the technique, I'm not a Monolo, it's the kind of thing Krysta should have taught you herself," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**Fine then I'll teach myself," said Rusuta stubbornly.**_

"_**Can you read Yulikas? Do you even know where to start? Give it up there's no way you can learn that move in three days no matter what Orochimaru says! I'm starting to wish I'd never helped him in the first place, Krysta was right, I am a fool. He's no hero, I'm starting to feel like everything I've ever believed in was a lie," replied Lacuna moving away from the table.**_

"_**You're very pessimistic for an Elder aren't you? Fine! I'll show you, I'll show him too, I can learn this how hard can it be. Come on Homaru!" huffed Rusuta going over to the scroll and looking over it. Lacuna sat herself in the corner of the room and watched Rusuta arrogantly, she had no faith in Rusuta being able to figure out how to do such a rare Jutsu all by herself but she could also see Rusuta was determined.**_

_**Koni and Velia had returned to the village and found Sakura inside the Ninja school, she looked very surprised when she saw the blue flower they had brought her.**_

"_**Where did you get this?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**We were attacked in the forest but the assailant fled and dropped these flowers around the clearing barring the way forward to where, I think, Rusuta has gone. We can't get past them but it seems weapons can," said Koni.**_

"_**I threw my fan and it ripped the man's clothes, I think I cut his arm too," piped up Velia.**_

"_**Have you seen it before?" asked Koni.**_

"_**I think so but, well I don't want to jump to conclusions," said Sakura uneasy.**_

"_**We know it causes hallucinations," said Koni Sakura looked at him shocked.**_

"_**How do you know that?" she worried. **_

"_**Kumico taught me how to tell if a plant was a poison or a healing herb, the liquid went purple though and Rusuta tried some to experiment what the plant was," said Velia happily.**_

"_**That was when I thought Rusuta started to hallucinate about seeing Umani, but after today, I don't think he was such a hallucination," said Koni a little angrily.**_

"_**Wasn't that just before big sister ran off into the forest?" said Velia.**_

"_**She's lucky that's all that happened to her," sighed Sakura, "this flower is supposed to be extremely poisonous. It's called a Myst Flower, I've only seen it once and it was years ago."**_

"_**Poisonous, like deadly? So why did it only make her hallucinate?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Probably wasn't a strong enough dose, it was just petals you mixed up in the water right? The deadly part's supposed to be in the pollen. Orochimaru used these to make Illusion Powder which he then used on Krysta, it made her terribly ill, we thought he was going to try and make her marry him by using it but she chose that for herself in the end," said Sakura starting to ramble.**_

"_**What did you say?" said Koni.**_

"_**I said Krysta married Orochimaru of her own will?" said Sakura confused.**_

"_**No you said Orochimaru used this flower before? Then maybe they came from him this time," replied Koni.**_

"_**I guess, but what would he gain from poisoning Rusuta?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Probably the same as before, he's kidnapped her, at least we know where to go," said Koni.**_

"_**But how are we going to get past the flowers?" asked Velia.**_

"_**I have an idea but I think I'm going to need your help Velia," smiled Sakura.**_

"_**You got it!" smiled Velia.**_

"_**Don't worry Rusuta, I'm coming," thought Koni worried.**_

_**Once outside in the desert again Krysta told Hyuna to use her compass power to find Lacuna. Hyuna walked a little away from the group and looked up to the clear sunny sky and brushed her hair away from the small rune located on the side of her neck beside her earring. She clasped her hands together and stood really still as her rune started to flare up.**_

"_**Great stars please use your many eyes and find Lady Lacuna. Lead us to her great stars. Infdi Lacuna ka!" she called out and Krysta and the others watched as Hyuna's rune sparked and then a beam of light flew towards the horizon and then formed into a bright red star in the sky which could be seen even in the daylight.**_

"_**Wow Hyuna you did it," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**If you, follow the star, you'll find, Lacuna ka," explained Hyuna.**_

"_**Thank you. Come on, we better hurry," said Krysta.**_

"_**Hey Krysta, we've got company," said Varundo looking around. Krysta turned back to the entrance and was surprised to see Rakuro standing there like he was waiting for them.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" asked Krysta annoyed.**_

"_**Resting," he replied bluntly.**_

"_**You look like you've been waiting for us ever since you stormed off, what were you going to do follow us and stubbornly try to save Lacuna yourself," sneered Jivana. Rakuro didn't answer and Krysta lost patience quickly.**_

"_**Come on guys let's leave him to do what he wants we don't have time," she huffed walking away. Varundo and Jivana followed taking Hyuna with them but before they got too far Krysta heard footsteps and as she looked back she saw Rakuro was following them.**_

"_**I don't understand him Alana," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Looks can be deceiving Krysta, I don't think he's as dangerous as he wants you to think he is," replied Alana.**_

"_**Well if he doesn't want to kill me than his little obsession is getting a whole lot creepier," said Krysta.**_

"_**Most likely he has no experience of doing anything without Lacuna, he may protect the new Yukusha but you can bet Lacuna was never far away. Now he needs a new leader, even though he won't admit it even to himself," replied Alana.**_

"_**How do you figure that?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**You saw the look in his eyes, his outer shell is nothing more that a well created cover for his fear and pain, Lacuna's description of him as a child is no different to now, without Lacuna he has no purpose or reason to fight, so naturally he'll do whatever it takes to get that back," replied Alana.**_

"_**So he's an impulsive fighter, he's not my problem," huffed Krysta.**_

"_**I have a feeling about him Krysta, keep an eye on him, look closer than you have, I think you'll see something amazing," Alana hinted before quietening. Krysta looked back to where Rakuro was following them again but for now all she could see was his focused determination and loathing of even being near her so she turned back and continued on.**_

_**Back at the small room in the encampment Lacuna had continued to watch Rusuta with growing curiosity. Rusuta had looked over the scroll and seemed to have actually been able to read it. She had then stood in the middle of the room kicking and punching at the air as if practising and shifting her power between her two runes. In truth Rusuta was being coached by Homaru who had been able to read the scroll and explain to her the theory of this Time Transcendence even though he had never been able to do the Jutsu even when alive.**_

"_**That's it Rusuta, we need to get your chakra level higher before we can go into the meditation," he coached her.**_

"_**I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!" panted Rusuta continuing to punch the air switching her energy between her two runes. However she became tired after a while and huddled on the floor panting hard.**_

"_**Rusuta, your energy levels are getting low, I think you should feed soon," said Homaru.**_

"_**I hadn't even thought about it, I was hoping father would throw a corpse in here like he has before, unless he thinks I could just feed on my reluctant teacher," wondered Rusuta but she suddenly found Lacuna was at her side looking more caring than before.**_

"_**You're strong, you have Alana's spirit," she told her softly.**_

"_**That spirit is my mother's; Alana has never given me strength. You know about my mother, it's like, you've met her?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**You know most Blood Creed are born with only one rune, I wasn't surprised to see three upon Lady Krysta but for you to have two is abnormal," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**You have met her haven't you?" realised Rusuta.**_

"_**Yes, right now she's within the walls of the new Blood Creed city, that was where Orochimaru's men kidnapped me and brought me here, perhaps she too is on her way here, she was after this scroll anyway," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Mother's alive, she's ok? I'm so relieved," smiled Rusuta happily.**_

"_**Tell me, why do you wish to learn this Jutsu?" asked Lacuna and Rusuta looked puzzled.**_

"_**Because my father wishes it of me, he just wants me to be stronger," she replied shakily.**_

"_**You trust him?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**He's not the man I thought he was, my mother was right, he is evil and he has hurt both my mother and me greatly, but he is my father, and, I love him. All I've ever wanted is for him to love me and be proud of me, and my mother too, so I've trained really hard and I'll do anything for them to be proud of me," said Rusuta a little pathetically.**_

"_**Have you ever done anything for yourself?" she asked her. Rusuta looked at her for a moment trying to recall anything that could answer her question. After a while she shook her head. Her sudden unlocking of her power was not her decision, her gaining the thirst was not her choice, all the fighting and hurting people, she knew it was not her choice. Rusuta told Lacuna everything that had happened to her and when she finished Lacuna looked saddened but then nodded acknowledging what she must now do.**_

"_**Rusuta, I shall give you the ability to make your own choice, let me tell you why you should learn this Jutsu, realise what it can truly do for you," she told her wisely.**_

"_**What?" asked Rusuta amazed.**_

"_**If you use this Jutsu you will be able to send your spiritual essence either backwards or forwards in time. You can learn things about the past that can affect how you live now and you can see how your choices may affect the future, it gives you more control over how you live than you feel now, and most astonishingly of all, in battle you will be able to predict your enemies moves before they've even thought about it. Of course this is the full extent of the Jutsu's use, however, no Monolo has ever been able to use it to its fullest extent. Your grandmother Jun Monolo was Yukusha's most powerful future seer, I have heard that Lady Krysta sees the vivid past, even to the beginning of our kind. Rusuta, I have a good feeling about you, I shall help you all I can because I believe you may be the one to see all of time," explained Lacuna.**_

"_**You, really think I could become that powerful?" wondered Rusuta.**_

"_**Yes, but you must beware, not everything you see will be what you want to see, things you believe to be true may turn out to be false, you could end up seeing the world and the people in it very differently," she warned her.**_

"_**I'm ready, I can handle it," smiled Rusuta determined.**_

"_**You really are Lady Krysta's daughter," smiled Lacuna going over to the scroll, "let's get started, we don't have much time."**_

_**Suddenly the door opened and Kabuto stood at in the doorway Rusuta glared at him warily.**_

"_**Come with me Rusuta," he told her. Rusuta looked back to Lacuna as if to say don't worry, before going with Kabuto into the stairwell. Kabuto closed the door and suddenly took hold of Rusuta's hand as she tried to climb the stairs.**_

"_**Sorry Umani didn't work out, but you know, I'm Orochimaru's right hand man, you can't do far wrong being my right hand girl," he sneered holding her face close to his before letting her go forcefully and sending her up the stairs.**_

"_**Creep," said Homaru. Kabuto took Rusuta back up to the hall like room and then through a door into a smaller room decked only with a few chairs and a table and two extra doors. One was open and led to an apparent bedroom and the second was closed but sunlight could be seen at the bottom of it. On the floor was a dead scout and Rusuta realised she had only been brought here to feed. Orochimaru was there at the table sitting with his injured wrist in water which had long since gone red with blood.**_

"_**Leave us," said Orochimaru and Kabuto left the room. Orochimaru smiled calmly and invited Rusuta to drink from the man on the floor. Rusuta nodded silently and went straight to her victim intending to return as fast as possible to the underground room. Orochimaru watched her as she drank, hoping perhaps to see if it was some side effect of the thirst that she had been able to foretell his mortality. Rusuta drank slowly hoping not to end up in another frightening red vision but she wasn't able to stop her strange ability this time.**_

_**This time the red hue was pigmented with the outlined figure of a woman whose lower body was a wash with waving black lines as if it were a silk. Another figure appeared and the two began to spin and dance, she watched them becoming more dazed until the strange silk like pigment covered over her vision and she blacked out. Orochimaru had watched Rusuta all through this, as soon as her vision had hit her runes had glowed fiercely and her drinking became faster, she took on a possessed look similar to the familiar one of her mother's and then suddenly had been thrown from the body by a seemingly incredible force and now lay slumped on the wooden floor. As Rusuta began to awaken she worried she'd suffered another heart attack but soon felt safe in her surroundings.**_

"_**Thank goodness," she sighed sitting up.**_

"_**You're nothing like your mother when she feeds," she heard Orochimaru say.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Rusuta a little dazed.**_

"_**You have that same possessed look as she does but you gain no strength from it, you're never angry, you do not seem to hunger as she does. It is something I cannot understand," he told her.**_

"_**I don't want to fight, I don't want to hurt anyone, I fight to make you love me, I fight to make you proud of me," replied Rusuta still high from the blood rush.**_

"_**You are angry, you have more power than you think you do yet you do not wish to use it? How after everything you've been through can you still be so innocent, do you really expect me to believe you do all this, just for the hope of my affection," Orochimaru sneered disbelievingly.**_

_**Rusuta finally stood up and groggily went over to her father, even though her look was blank Rusuta felt great emotion and as she reached out for her father's injured wrist Orochimaru merely looked confused.**_

"_**All I ever wanted, was for you to love me, like a father should," she said numbly holding his bleeding wrist in her hands. Rusuta's runes glowed brightly surprising Orochimaru, after a while Rusuta let go and went back towards the door, she left without looking back but Orochimaru barely noticed, he was staring aghast at his wrist. After countless failed treatments and bandages the wound had finally healed and the rune was unharmed. Kabuto entered then and was just as surprised at the miraculous recovery.**_

"_**How, how did…" stuttered Kabuto amazed but the initial shock had waned on Orochimaru and he merely smiled evilly.**_

"_**Rusuta has fixed my wound, she might not be as weak as I have come to believe," he replied drying his arm off with a towel. Rusuta may have convinced both herself and her father she was still seemingly innocent and that her motives were simply for parental feeling but Orochimaru had seen it before and it was going to rise it's head again, Rusuta's hidden darker side which had not been seemingly prevalent since that first fateful meeting all those years ago.**_

"_**Ah! Ah!" Krysta cried out crumpling in pain in the sand of the desert, Jivana came to her side immediately, it was clear she was in great pain.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta what is it?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta, something's happened, she's used up a lot of energy very quickly, it's like she almost died. A massive attack or, maybe some kind of energy transference? It's alright I'm ok now, I think Rusuta will be ok, her life sign's back to normal," replied Krysta surprised.**_

"_**I wish we could tell if Koni's ok, what if they've been injured training," worried Jivana.**_

"_**They're fine, they have to be," said Varundo trying to be calm.**_

"_**Yes, I know, it's almost night, we should find some kind of desert shelter to rest under, I, I think I need to feed," sighed Krysta moving off again. Rakuro and Hyuna had watched this amazed.**_

"_**Rakuro ka, she can, feel someone, far away," said Hyuna. Rakuro watched Krysta intently he was curious in some ways yet still looked as stoic as ever.**_

"_**Then why, would she need you," he thought going nearer himself. Krysta and the others found a little clump of trees and Jivana helped Krysta sit beside one in order to rest. Krysta took out her flask and drank some blood to make herself feel better before realising Rakuro was watching her.**_

"_**You drink, as if you can't live without it," he sneered at her.**_

"_**Figure that out all on your own did you big boy?" snapped Krysta annoyed.**_

"_**We don't drink, anymore. Lacuna ka banned it," he told her.**_

"_**What your Lacuna ka laws and outlaws has no bearing on me," replied Krysta sarcastically.**_

"_**Why, do you drink?" asked Rakuro however his tone had drastically changed, no sarcasm this time, he seemed really interested.**_

"_**You really want to know?" asked Krysta amazed, Rakuro nodded slowly.**_

"_**In truth I was born with it, but it didn't come out until I first took hold of the Star. You see you look right now at the only person to survive direct contact with the Plasma Star's wrath, it tore me apart, ever since I have had to drink to survive. However it also fuels my power, years of ingesting the chakra of others has made me unstoppable, I can even perform the dreaded Plasma Star. What do you think of me now?" said Krysta arrogantly.**_

"_**Could I be powerful, if I drank?" he asked her sitting beside her, Krysta moved away a little unnerved.**_

"_**You, powerful? You fight against me without change in your face, no pain, no discomfort, you are obviously powerful already," replied Krysta confused.**_

"_**I allowed Lacuna ka to be kidnapped, I am not powerful," he told her. Krysta thought for a moment about what Alana had said, could he really just be unable to cope without a teacher? She stood then and coldly turned her back on him.**_

"_**You wish to learn from me? Then cut your attitude and quit trying to kill me, I'll teach you," she told him and Rakuro looked up amazed.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo, rest here with the child, I'll be back in an hour. Rakuro ocume!" yelled Krysta walking into the desert, Rakuro followed soon after.**_

"_**Krysta!" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Let her go, she'll be ok," said Varundo.**_

"_**But that Rakuro's gone with her," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Please, please do not worry Jivana ka, Rakuro will not harm Lady Krysta," squeaked Hyuna.**_

"_**You sure?" asked Jivana kneeling.**_

"_**Lacuna ka says Rakuro was born under a lucky star, a star he follows. I don't understand what that means, but Rakuro won't stray from his star," smiled Hyuna.**_

"_**We have the petals, the water, and most important the Blood Creed Alchemist," giggled Sakura kneeling next to the flowers in the forest where the blockade had been set up.**_

"_**What are you going to do?" wondered Koni.**_

"_**Well we'll start with what you did before then well use a little Blood Creed magic and the idea is we'll create a liquid that will break the strange force field they've created," said Sakura.**_

"_**Sakura, how do you know this?" wondered Velia.**_

"_**Tsunade's really smart and knows a lot about potions and antidotes. Jivana told me all about how your rune blood made an antidote to Rusuta's venom without doing anything. So if we use the flowers your rune blood should be able to dispel the field. And maybe one day it'll make an antidote to the Myst Flower pollen itself," explained Sakura.**_

"_**Well, let's hope it works," smiled Koni nodding to Velia to reassure her.**_

"_**So, Velia, how do you get your rune to bleed anyway?" wondered Sakura.**_

"_**Oh that's easy," giggled Velia and suddenly a red glow began to emanate from Velia's back.**_

"_**Let's go Healing Liquid Jutsu!" cheered Velia jumping and dancing like a cheerleader. Sakura giggled a little watching her before suddenly worrying as Velia seemed to stab herself in the back with her razor sharp fan. **_

"_**Koni, is she ok?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**She's fine, the rune opens like an insert slot and the fan goes in fine, then it comes out and the blood is collected in the ducts to the handle, presto, one blood sample," smiled Koni happily.**_

"_**Here Sakura, that should be enough," smiled Velia handing over the detachable veil from the handle of the fan before replacing it with another. Sakura took it shakily she was still a little amazed by Velia's seeming self harming display. Sakura added the blood to the water and the purple colour started to change until it became like crystal clear water again.**_

"_**Wow, that's amazing," said Koni. Sakura moved over to the barrier of flowers and sprinkled some of the liquid over them using her hand. The flowers shrivelled up and died immediately as if she'd poured some kind of acid.**_

"_**There you should be able to get through now," said Sakura pouring the liquid into a bottle and giving it to Koni, "in case other barriers appear in your path. If I weren't helping with the final exam preparations I'd come with you."**_

"_**Thanks Sakura but Velia and I can do this, right sis," he smiled to her and Velia nodded yes. They bid Sakura farewell for now and continued through the trees hoping to find Rusuta.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hidden in the Shadows**_

_**As Koni and Velia hurried through the trees the sun set and plunged the wood into complete darkness. Koni carried his young sister as he ran in the direction he could feel Rusuta's life sign but wasn't expecting to have to deal with a sudden ambush. Suddenly Koni was knocked over and Velia thrown across the ground by an assailant jumping out of the trees. Koni soon jumped up to protect his sister and face the attacker and he realised it was the same person who had barred their path with the flowers.**_

"_**Persistent aren't you?" sneered the mysterious man.**_

"_**I was going to say the same about you," glared Koni.**_

"_**I can't let you get near Ru," said the attacker.**_

"_**You don't have a choice Umani, if you don't let me through I'll kill you and make sure it sticks this time!" growled Koni annoyed.**_

"_**You'd really fight me? Putting your little sister in danger of a possible ambush, do you really think I'm here alone?" sneered the man.**_

"_**Velia can handle herself," said Koni drawing his sword.**_

"_**Oh well, if you must be killed, so be it," smiled the man leaping at Koni to attack. Velia backed out of the way and Koni transformed his blade before swiping it at the man harshly. Surprisingly the blade caught him in the chest and the attacker span to the ground. Koni looked at him surprised but the man got back up quickly leaping back to Koni before spinning around with two kunai in his hands.**_

_**Koni dodged backwards as the attacker kept slashing and spinning towards him. The two fought on but it seemed no matter how many times Koni struck the man with his sword the attacker would not relent. Finally the man had Koni up against a tree and suddenly a blast of kunai had Koni pinned to the tree and immobilised. As Koni struggled the attacker stood before him holding on to the substantial gash in his side from the initial sword blow. The attacker drew yet another kunai and held it to Koni's throat.**_

"_**And now my unworthy rival our dance comes to an end. Pity, I hoped you would be a better fighter. Still now I shall have my revenge," glared the attacked leaning forward slightly into the light of a small moonbeam. In this light half of this man's face became visible and Koni's eyes widened in surprised.**_

"_**You, you're not…" Koni gasped before he heard a terrifying slashing sound and seeing a flash of silver. The attacker moved away groggily revealing two new slashes to his back and as Koni was able to become unstuck he saw his sister looking angry and standing poised with her fan ready to throw it again.**_

"_**You little brat!" the attacker cried out though strangely not in the deep tone he had been using before.**_

"_**Leave her alone!" cried Koni before the mysterious attacker swooped at Velia shoulder tackling the little girl into a large tree.**_

"_**You wanna play with the big girls huh kid! Huh kid!" the attacker cried at the terrified Velia. Velia cried out afraid but before Koni could save her the attacker opened a small bag and just as he disappeared with a vanishing Jutsu left Velia coughing in a cloud of golden dust.**_

"_**Velia no!" cried Koni pulling her out of the cloud of dust. Velia coughed violently before her whole body suddenly went into fearful spasms and she started to cry.**_

"_**It, burns…" rasped Velia before blacking out.**_

"_**Velia, Velia stay with me ok. Damn that guy! Damn him!" yelled Koni angrily scooping up Velia and running back to the house.**_

_**Meanwhile in the desert Krysta and Rakuro had also been sparring, Krysta wanted to know his true potential and Rakuro was only too keen to show her what he was made of. Strangely keen as far as Krysta could see, something about his attacks and demeanour seemed unnatural even for a Blood Creed. His moves were fast and précised but heavy, every blow held a pressure unlike any she'd faced and it was not to the benefit of the move in question. Rakuro may have been able to defend the city of bandits and other non Blood Creed ninja with these attacks but Krysta was barely phased by any of them. She soon understood that the only reason he had been able to almost defeat her before was due to her own arrogance and the fact he had often caught her off guard.**_

"_**Lacuna has trained you well, technically you're an astounding talent," she told him finally, Rakuro's stoic look didn't even flicker at the compliment. **_

"_**However, I know that for all your flashy moves and hardy defence you have barely any strength behind your attacks," she glared at him he looked away annoyed.**_

"_**I can't imagine you're childish enough to still be afraid of the Star or to blame me for your lack of power. But something is weighing you down and stopping you from attacking, of that I am curtain," she continued, Rakuro looked back at her from the corner of his eyes, she could tell even speaking of such a weakness struck a cord with him.**_

"_**Something tells me you know what this weight is, care for me to get rid of it?" she asked him coyly Rakuro merely swiped at her with his lance.**_

"_**It seems you have no wish to alleviate your pain, too bad, I'm the curious type," Krysta cackled insensitively, "I'm going to find out what makes you tick if I have to beat it out of you."**_

_**Krysta slashed her whip at him and wrapped it around his lance, she pulled but unlike normal when her opponent would become disarmed Rakuro kept hold and rushed forward with the lance towards Krysta who tried to jump over him to take avoiding action. However just as she flipped over him she had to grab his shoulder for leverage and then when her hand rune came into range of Rakuro's rune there was a sudden burst of red light and when Krysta landed she realised she wasn't in the desert anymore.**_

"_**What the?" she thought looking around. She was standing on soft sand surrounded by the wooden stalls of what appeared to be a market housed within walls of sturdy stone. People were going about their business as if she wasn't even there and that was when she realised, she was in Yukusha.**_

"_**Yukusha? The past," she said to herself looking around.**_

"_**What did you do!" she heard Rakuro cry behind her, Krysta was amazed she had never brought someone with her into her visions before.**_

"_**Don't be alarmed, we're just in the past, I can do this," she tried to calm him down.**_

"_**Well get us out of here now," he replied for the first time looking worried. **_

"_**I can't, not until the vision is over, such an abrupt transition as this means there is something I must know, I don't know why you're here though, just stay calm," replied Krysta. The people started to get clearer and then Krysta saw a strong looking woman standing at a nearby stall being greeted by another petite woman dressed in torn clothes.**_

"_**Mother," Krysta smiled quietly before suddenly seeing Rakuro rush past her.**_

"_**Get away from her!" he cried drawing his spear and leaping at the two women.**_

"_**Rakuro stop!" Krysta cried but Rakuro merely passed through the two women who then didn't even notice him, he got up and was surprised to suddenly have Krysta's whip sticking towards his neck.**_

"_**You fool; you can tell me what your problem is later but don't even think of trying that again. They can't see us and we cannot affect them but a stunt like that could break the vision and stop me from learning what I need to know," she glared at him before returning to watch her mother.**_

"_**Lady Jun ka," said the petite lady.**_

"_**Good morning Yuki ka," smiled Krysta's mother.**_

"_**I have the new linins ready for you," said Yuki bringing up a bundle from under stall. Jun took the bundle and held it under her arm loosely before giving her some coins.**_

"_**Thank you," she said turning away.**_

"_**Lady Jun ka, may I ask you something?" said Yuki warily, Jun turned to her curiously.**_

"_**The outsider, I heard Kumico ka was going to be teaching him, so he will be staying with you I assume?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes, he shall?" said Jun coldly.**_

"_**Lady Jun I must ask, have you decided on our offer? My son has been training so hard, he's very strong," she stuttered scared. Jun glared at her coldly before turning away.**_

"_**Your son is a nothing compared to the outsider; we intend to make him one of us. I'm afraid we have no use for your disappointing son anymore," she told him.**_

"_**But Lady Jun ka, our deal, please, we need this," she pleaded with her.**_

"_**My daughter needs a strong partner, your son is nothing more than an urchin, goodbye," snapped Jun storming off leaving Yuki hiding back her tears from her other customers.**_

"_**Mother," sighed Krysta wishing for once she could see her mother doing something other than hurting someone. Rakuro meanwhile had long since looked away and his fists were clenched in anger, for now Krysta barely noticed as the vision changed to a small dank home where a man lay on the home's only bed his leg and ribs in bandages.**_

"_**Rono?" Krysta heard Yuki say as she entered with a bowl of water, she sat beside the man and placed a damp cloth on his head.**_

"_**Oh, Yuki, I didn't realise you were here," he said softly, it was clear this man was badly injured.**_

"_**Don't move, you'll strain your ribs," Yuki worried.**_

"_**I have to move to get better, we won't survive unless I can return to guard duty soon," he told her.**_

"_**After what he did to you I never want to see you fight again," sighed Yuki.**_

"_**Without money we'll starve, I know you try with your sewing but there's so much money in guarding. Still maybe soon our troubles will be over, Lady Jun is soon to bring her daughter home I hear," he smiled hopeful, Yuki's face was solemn still trying to be brave.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked at last.**_

"_**Oh Rono, Lady Jun has pulled out of the deal, she doesn't think our son is good enough, she said she's found someone else," she told him.**_

"_**What? No! Who?" he asked painfully. Suddenly a small boy joined and scene, he was wearing torn brown shorts and torn top holding a long stick and with his hair tied back in a tight ponytail, he almost looked like a little girl.**_

"_**Mommy I brought the wood, its outside," he said in a high voice before realising something was wrong, "mommy?" Yuki didn't even look at him as he came over but his father looked angry with frustration.**_

"_**Mommy what's going on?" worried the little boy.**_

"_**It's over, we're sunk!" Rono flared suddenly the little boy jumped back.**_

"_**Rono," worried Yuki.**_

"_**Here I'm lying as if I'll never walk again, and now, and now our last hope is gone all because our son spends more time gathering wood and food than fighting!" he raged angrily.**_

"_**I can't run the stall and get everything we need to live, it's not his fault," worried Yuki.**_

"_**Why can't you be more powerful! Why can't Lady Monolo see that!" he continued.**_

"_**Daddy what do you mean?" asked the small boy.**_

"_**You were to marry the Monolo Star Child, and now because of your weakness Lady Monolo has chosen another," he replied angrily. The little boy looked shocked and moved away frightened.**_

"_**Yuki, who, who has she chosen," Rono asked her finally.**_

"_**The, the outsider," she stammered scared.**_

"_**What!" he cried before grimacing in pain clutching his ribs. Yuki helped him lay back again and he calmed a little, the little boy then ran out of the door and away into the streets.**_

"_**Then, it's my fault, he defeated me in battle, now he takes my son's place, I've doomed us all," said Rono fainting in pain. Yuki tucked him in and finally started to cry in her helplessness, neither of them realising their son was long gone.**_

"_**Can't you stop this vision, I don't wish to see any more," said Rakuro seeming to be badly affected by this family's plight.**_

"_**No, until this is over I can't. I sympathise with you if you feel this family is being treated badly, I'm afraid my mother treated very few with consideration," sighed Krysta as the vision changed again to show the Yukushan desert. A young woman with long silver hair and wearing training garments stood in a circle of children who were sitting quietly listening to her. Rakuro suddenly stepped forward he couldn't believe what he could see.**_

"_**Lacuna ka," he said.**_

"_**Lacuna?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Stop this, you have to stop this, end this vision now," he said frantically looking back at her but before Krysta could reply a hideous explosion tore through the scene. Rakuro and Krysta looked to the horizon and saw a bright red light cut through the sky.**_

"_**No!" cried Rakuro. Behind them they heard the children scream as they ran but then Krysta saw one of the children stand still watching the destruction.**_

"_**Stop it, stop it Krysta!" Rakuro cried but Krysta wasn't listening. Beside the boy the young Lacuna stood trying to protect him, to take him away to try and help him.**_

"_**Let's get out of here, come on," Lacuna pleaded with the boy.**_

"_**What, what's happening, mommy, daddy!" the boy started to scream frightened to death. Krysta stood close to him and saw the fear settle inside him before suddenly being thrown forwards by the sheer power of the shockwave that suddenly tore through the sand. Krysta found herself between Lacuna and the boy, his eyes were wide and pale he was trembling and stammering. Krysta reached out for him and touched his face, then suddenly he was scooped up by Lacuna who hurried away with him to hide in the desert and as she stood up the vision went dark.**_

_**Krysta looked back and Rakuro was still looking in the direction the explosion had been in, he hadn't moved and was trembling.**_

"_**What are you, why, why did you put me through that, again!" he cried angrily.**_

"_**I told you, I can do nothing about my visions and how long they last," replied Krysta softly and surprised by her tone Rakuro turned to her looking confused.**_

"_**You, you were that little boy, that woman, she was your mother, and your father, he…" she stammered realising what it truly was that had made Rakuro hate her so.**_

"_**He!" yelled Rakuro, "Was the strongest Blood Creed warrior there ever was! I know he was! And that damned outsider! That, that man! He beat my father to within an inch of his life, and then, instead of being destroyed for attempted murder on our kind, he was accepted, accepted by Lady Monolo and betrothed to you! He destroyed my family and then the evil star destroyed Yukusha, I vowed I'd never forgive him or you, if it weren't for your vile mother, they'd still be alive! My father would be proud of me because I am strong now! It all happened because of you! I hate you! You're the last thing standing in my way from avenging my parents! All my mother wanted was to keep our family alive, but I wasn't good enough for you, some outsider was! I've never understood, nor even cared if we would have even made a good couple, all I've ever cared about is killing you to erase your wretched bloodline so it could never hurt the Blood Creed again. It's your fault Yukusha was destroyed, it's your fault!" Rakuro's eyes blazed with hatred and pain but Krysta didn't move, all she could see was another empty display, now she knew what lurked inside him all this time, now she had no reason to fear him.**_

"_**You won't hurt me, you know it's not my fault, you just need someone to blame, because everyone who ever hurt you is dead. You and I, we're not so different after all, you left your family that day so you could prove to them you weren't weak, but my mother also thought that of me, and what I did to prove I was strong may indeed be true to everything you think I am, but believe me, killing me will not bring your parents back, nor will it avenge them. You see the true object for your hate still lives, and once again that hate makes us the same," she told him wisely.**_

"_**How can you understand what I feel, how can you have the nerve to say we are in any way the same," he snapped hatefully.**_

"_**Right now I can see you're too angry to understand, but you will, Alana was right after all," replied Krysta before suddenly falling forward weakly, instinctively Rakuro caught her but looked decidedly embarrassed doing so.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked confused.**_

"_**I can't keep this up forever you know," she half laughed fainting. Rakuro suddenly found himself back in the desert with Krysta still fainted. Rakuro looked around him worriedly putting Krysta down before suddenly being thrown to the floor and held there by Varundo's sword. He looked up and saw Varundo looking angrily down at him and within seconds Jivana was at Krysta's side.**_

"_**What did you do to her!" growled Varundo, Rakuro glared back and pushed up on Varundo's sword until he was back on his feet standing eye to eye with him.**_

"_**I did nothing!" Rakuro growled angrily pushing once again shoving Varundo away this time.**_

"_**Lire!" cried Varundo slashing at Rakuro. Rakuro engaged his lance and the two began to fight.**_

"_**Stop, its ok," they suddenly heard Krysta's voice. Krysta had woken up and Jivana was helping her sit.**_

"_**Krysta? Are you ok?" asked Varundo seriously. **_

"_**It was just a vision, a long one," replied Krysta.**_

"_**A vision? What was it," asked Jivana.**_

"_**Yukusha, it was just the destruction again," replied Krysta standing and looking at Rakuro, Rakuro looked amazed that she didn't tell them everything, "we should keep moving." Krysta left with Jivana and Rakuro watched her go, Varundo glared at him hatefully he made it clear he didn't trust this volatile ninja even if he was on their side.**_

_**As morning came Rusuta woke up on the cold stone floor of the room covered with a small blanket. She looked around her warily, for some reason she didn't remember how she got on the floor.**_

"_**How are you?" asked Lacuna appearing.**_

"_**How am I?" Rusuta asked worried.**_

"_**Yes, when you returned last night you seemed different, in the end you just curled up in that corner and fell into a deep sleep, I couldn't wake you so I covered you up, your runes glowed all night, you must have been having a terrible dream," worried Lacuna. Rusuta sat up and sighed, something must have happened to her after she healed Orochimaru, but for some reason that was the last thing she could remember. Then Lacuna handed her a flask, Rusuta opened it to find blood inside.**_

"_**Breakfast," she sighed.**_

"_**What is it? Protein Juice?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**No, it's blood, mother and I live on it, actually I'm surprised you haven't needed to feed too, is this really just a curse my family have to live with?" she asked Lacuna backed away a little.**_

"_**Blood? You, drink blood," she stammered.**_

"_**I think it's disgusting too, don't be afraid, I have to be careful who I bite into," said Rusuta dully starting to drink from the flask.**_

"_**Has Krysta never told you the dangers? I, I banned the practise in Yukusha," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Why?" asked Rusuta, "Mother says it's a perfectly normal Blood Creed behaviour?" replied Rusuta.**_

"_**It used to be. Our kind drank the blood of the fallen just as the great goddess did in her final battle, but, then the practise became used for other things. Some people became hooked on the rush and drank the blood of the living, others passed their blood between each other at such occasions as wedding ceremonies. When I was a little younger than you Yukusha was gripped in a war with the Sand Ninja, in one terribly bloody battle victory meant the sacrifice of most of our male warriors. For the moment those of us left in the city knew nothing of what was going on in the fight, then screaming filled the air as all of the wives of the fallen warriors keeled over and died without warning. When the survivors returned Yukusha was almost a ghost town, dead bodies lined the streets with priests trying to clear them away and find the cause of the sudden mass cull of our people. It was only later when the list of dead warriors was completed that the anyone realised the connection. It's hard to explain, but the whole experience scared me so much that the moment my Yukusha was reborn I banned the practise, there's so few of us left, another wave of death like that could finally snuff us out," explained Lacuna.**_

"_**So they died because they'd taken their husband's blood?" questioned Rusuta standing up.**_

"_**Essentially yes," replied Lacuna. Rusuta nodded understanding before placing the flask at her side in a holder, like her mother's. **_

"_**I have to resume training, I think I might have an idea of my father's ailment now, but I have to see if I'm right," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Tell me, what Blood Creed power have you already?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**Well I can do generic Jutsu like short distance teleporting and my only real weapon is my Venom Blade," said Rusuta showing her the beautiful whip she carried with her.**_

"_**Yes, much like your mother's blade, why is it called a Venom Blade?" asked Lacuna. Rusuta looked at her nervously before replying,**_

"_**Because, it's poisonous, so am I, that's what I meant by saying I have to be careful who I bite, I don't like killing people." Lacuna smiled impressed.**_

"_**You are quite different from Lady Krysta," she smiled.**_

"_**Other than my mother's more powerful abilities my powers are the same as hers, except my Plasma Bow combo with Koni, that's my partner, and my Projection Jutsu," Rusuta continued.**_

"_**Projection Jutsu?" asked Lacuna suspiciously. Rusuta nodded and told Lacuna all about how her rune was born faulty and how she had had to save her mother by unlocking and fixing its power along with acquiring her amazing Projection power, when she finished Lacuna looked pleased.**_

"_**Then you are actually more advanced than I first thought, you can already see, the present," she said.**_

"_**I don't understand, I live in the present, how could I not see it?" she asked confused.**_

"_**If I asked you what Orochimaru was doing right now you could tell me right, no matter where he was in the whole world?" replied Lacuna.**_

"_**I, I guess?" said Rusuta.**_

"_**The Time Transcendence Jutsu is exactly the same, only you see the past or the future, in some ways you're only a few steps away," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**Really!" said Rusuta excited.**_

"_**Yes and I think I know a way to make the last bit of the transition easier," replied Lacuna coming over to look at Rusuta's runes, they were exact mirror images of one another.**_

"_**Are you left or right handed?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**Right handed? Why?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**Can you go into a battle stance for me? Start from before you slash your whip?" replied Lacuna. Rusuta looked confused but carefully went into her most natural fighting position. She stood strong with her knees slightly bent as her legs were placed wide apart, her left arm was in front of her in a defensive pose as she held her whip with her right hand and threw it behind her in order to gain maximum momentum to strike with.**_

"_**Is this right?" asked Rusuta a little confused.**_

"_**That's fine, it just means we're going to work on you seeing the past first," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**The past? I hate to be a pain but I need to see what's going to happen to my father, can't I learn the future first?" replied Rusuta.**_

"_**Seeing the future is notoriously difficult, seeing the past isn't a piece of cake mind you but with this teaching technique it's better you learn the past first. You see your strongest hand is you right, correct? And when you fight it is placed behind you in order to gain power, your runes are opposite from one another so it is possible that you can store the energy and technique needed into each hand depending on whether you wish to go forward or backward in time," explained Lacuna rather confusingly.**_

"_**Homaru what does she mean?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Simple, you learn how to turn your Projection Jutsu into a Past Projection Jutsu and then the technique becomes activated by your right rune, this being because it's behind you, as if going towards the past, and the same for the future, that goes into your left hand," replied Homaru.**_

"_**Oh," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Can you use your runes independently?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**Yeah, it's using them together that seems to be the problem," sighed Rusuta.**_

"_**That's fine because for this we'll need to put all of your power into your right hand rune and use your projection Jutsu to force your consciousness across the time veil," explained Lacuna.**_

"_**Ok, let's do it!" replied Rusuta focused.**_

_**In the Leaf Village Sakura was tending to the still unconscious Velia. Koni was worried and angry, he wanted to find Rusuta but he couldn't leave Velia, not like this, and besides, now he had a second reason to go, to avenge what the assailant had done to his little sister. Sakura had Velia laid out on the kitchen table covered under a blanket with a damp towel on her head to reduce her fever.**_

"_**Are you sure you don't know what that person did?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**I told you I don't, that creep just got really mad and unleashed this whole bag of yellow powder right in Velia's face, she couldn't breathe, she said it burned," replied Koni distracted.**_

"_**This is the same assailant who barred the way with Myst flowers right?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Yes?" wondered Koni.**_

"_**That powder isn't Illusion Powder but I think it's the same derivative of ingredients, this is more like a poison, it's probably potent," replied Sakura pessimistically.**_

"_**But you said those Myst Flowers were deadly, does, does that mean?" worried Koni.**_

"_**I think I can cure it, I helped Kumico make the antidote for Krysta before. Do you still have the liquid made to get you through the flowers?" asked Sakura. Koni handed over the bottle and Sakura emptied it into the bowl of water she was using to cool Velia.**_

"_**I have some healing herbs from Tsunade at my house, if I use enough I might be able to use the liquid we made before to enhance their restorative qualities. I think I can make a very strong antidote, hopefully it will be strong enough," replied Sakura.**_

"_**What can I do?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Do? Koni you have to go after that person, what if their holding Rusuta captive, what if they've poisoned her and just went after Velia to keep you away? You have to go and find them, you're strong enough alone right? Once Velia is healed I promise I'll bring her to you, I'll get Naruto too, we'll save Velia don't worry. But you have to go now, no more distractions go!" urged Sakura. Koni sighed and nodded before hugging his sister goodbye and running off into the trees once again.**_

"_**Come on Koni, Velia's not there to slow you down, find her Koni, I'll try my best I promise," sighed Sakura going back to Velia and keeping her stable before going to look for her herbs.**_

_**Koni raced back through the trees until he came to that fateful clearing, from here there were two paths. Koni looked down them both and felt that Rusuta was defiantly down one of the paths but then he saw a blood trail leading down the other, it was the assailant's escape path.**_

"_**Which way? I trust my instincts but, after what that guy did to Velia, and, what if Sakura's right, what if he can lead me to you faster? But if I go after him I might get lost and never find you?" wondered Koni to himself going back and forth between the two paths. After a few paces Koni looked down the path taken by the enemy and at the blood that lined it, Velia had done lethal damage, if he didn't find the man soon then he may never have the chance again.**_

"_**I will find you Rusuta, just wait a little longer!" called Koni running down the enemy's path.**_

_**The forest began to get dark and dense the further Koni went, he was sure it was still day due to the small beams of sunlight that penetrated the canopy but the sky was completely blotted out and the path had long been covered with grass. Koni was in the trees continuing on using what little light he could use until suddenly he thought he could smell smoke.**_

"_**Fire? In the forest?" he worried for a moment before realising the amount of smoke that was around him was in no way a dangerous forest fire like amount. He looked down from the canopy and saw a small camp fire, a dark figure sat close by.**_

"_**He's down there," said Koni silently climbing down into the shrubbery nearby, getting into position in order to pick off this man in a surprise attack but Koni was in for a surprise himself. The figure sat beside the fire warming himself, Koni was positioned behind them and realised they were topless. The wounds caused by Velia's fans were deep and still badly bleeding. Koni watched as the person opened a small pouch and poured some white powder into their hand. In the dim light he saw the figure bend down to lick some of the powder before bringing their hand to their back and crying out in pain as the wounds stung them greatly.**_

"_**Is that salt? Why would he rub salt into his own wound?" thought Koni before being amazed as the wounds flashed brightly and closed up as the figure continued to cry out in pain.**_

"_**No way, how can they just regenerate like that!" Koni said amazed. The wounds healed and the figure calmed down before standing up and stretching.**_

"_**That's better, gee that little pipsqueak really got me with that stupid fan. I almost had Koni too, still with that amount of poison in her veins I won't have to worry about him for a while," said the figure. Koni was angry at hearing such uncaring words but he thought it strange as the figure sounded different from before. The figure turned round for a moment and Koni almost fell backwards in surprise, in the little light of the clearing he thought he was going mad but this man he had been following and fighting wasn't a man at all, it was a girl, and quite a cute girl at that. The rustling in the bushes suddenly put the girl on edge and she turned fully on grabbing a kunai to defend herself and grabbing her shirt to hold it up against herself.**_

"_**Come out of there!" she cried suddenly with the deep manly voice she'd had before.**_

_**Koni grabbed his sword and emerged from the bushes glaring at her hatefully, for a moment the girl visibly blushed and Koni wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed because she'd been discovered or because she was half naked.**_

"_**You've got a really sick sense of humour you know that? I don't know who the hell you are or why you've been trying to hurt me and Rusuta but going after my sister was a really cheep trick. Now spill it who are you, how do you know so much about Umani and where is Rusuta!" The girl glared at him before lunging at him with her kunai, Koni jumped back a little and because the girl was holding the shirt to her chest Koni was able to overpower her and fling her into the trees on the other side of the tiny clearing.**_

"_**Put your shirt on for crying out loud," he huffed annoyed. The girl watched him warily as she turned for a moment and put her shirt back on. It was during this that Koni was able to get a good look at her and that was when he realised that cute as she was the soft glassy blue of her eyes, her shiny jet black hair and her long slender and smooth neck were all the same as those features Umani had owned, coincidence?**_

"_**Answer my questions, how do you know about Umani," glared Koni.**_

"_**I should tell you nothing, my blades are my words and they hunger for vengeance for by beloved twin," said the girl nobly.**_

"_**Twin?" asked Koni amazed.**_

"_**The man called Umani is my twin brother, and you killed him!" she cried leaping at him again. Koni blocked her with his sword and pushed against her hard trying to stop her from attacking.**_

"_**He died as a traitor, he was trying to make Rusuta kill her family, he tried to kill me!" he told her.**_

"_**You're the enemy!" she replied as if she thought Koni had a right to die.**_

"_**He was our enemy at the time!" he replied turning her argument against her.**_

"_**You were taking Ru away from her home, away from the people she loved!" she cried.**_

"_**What are you talking about? The Leaf Village is Rusuta's home, Rusuta loves her family and me, I'm her boyfriend!" he shouted throwing her off him.**_

"_**You stole her from my brother, he loved her!" replied the girl angrily, "he loved her and you came along and stole her away, I never saw my brother happier than he was in those few days, you basterd, you took her away and then killed him! You have to die!" It was obvious this girl meant business and as she leapt for him again Koni had no choice but to slash at her with his sword, catching her with the tip and then pinning her to the ground.**_

"_**You might be his sister but you aren't half the fighter he was. Now you can calm down and tell me everything I want to know including where Rusuta is or I can take my sword and send you to meet your sadistic twin," growled Koni and the girl gave in knowing she was beaten for now, she really just hadn't fully recovered from Velia's attack even though the wound was gone, her insides weren't completely healed, besides Koni had taken her off guard. The girl nodded submissively and Koni helped her sit by a tree, he took away her kunai but then surprised her by trying to close the small wound he'd caused with his sword.**_

"_**Why are you helping me?" she said confused.**_

"_**If you're going to answer my questions what good are you dead," he replied tearing her shirt to make a bandage for her arm.**_

"_**That isn't necessary, my body regenerates on its own," replied the girl.**_

"_**What with that salt I saw you use earlier," he joked, she looked at him angrily.**_

"_**You some kind of peeping tom?" she glared.**_

"_**I was after a guy, you gave me a surprise you know, why pretend to be your brother, that's a little freaky you know. Hang on were you the one Rusuta thought she saw when she was hallucinating?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Ha, I was the one giving her the hallucinations. My plan was to remind her how much she loved my brother, then she'd kill you herself, but then he told me to just change my plan to lure her into the forest so she could be taken home so I went after you instead," she chuckled evilly.**_

"_**You got some freaky mind, you know you're a girl right?" Koni asked a little creeped out, "hang on, he, told you, who's he?"**_

"_**My boss who'd you think?" replied the girl.**_

"_**Boss? Orochimaru?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Yeah. Umani and I have been working for him about five years," she told him.**_

"_**So you're not Sound Ninja?" asked Koni and the girl shook her head.**_

"_**We're Rain Ninja. Till our parents died, killed by rebels, the damn counsel did nothing to find the people who killed them so Umani and I went off on our own. After a while we ran into Orochimaru, we attacked him thinking he was the man who killed our parents but it became obvious we'd got it wrong. We were lucky to escape with our lives, especially as Umani would keep taking hits for me. But he spared us saying we were really strong and that he was working on a new elite force for his village, he wanted us to join. With no reason to refuse we signed up and he took us to the Sound Village where he trained us himself. Then before Umani was sent to the Leaf Village Orochimaru told him he was to marry his daughter, all Umani had to do was go get her. My brother played the most amazing music so as a help for the mission Orochimaru gave us both a parting gift, for Umani an amazing new flute and for me a set and a recipe for a magical powder I now take everyday to stop any injuries I have from stopping me fighting. You're right it hurts like hell but its how I kept coming after you after the injuries I've suffered at your hands. Umani was stronger than me, but we were a team, we were unbeatable together. Ever since he died I've dreamed of one thing, your destruction! I want that little princess to die too but then Orochimaru will kill me and I value my life," the girl explained cold heartedly.**_

"_**So, he used you both too, if Umani wasn't such a jerk all the time I'd have seen it before," sighed Koni, "that flute made Rusuta fall in love with Umani, she never loved him really, Orochimaru was trying to take Rusuta away from her mother and real family, he doesn't care about her, he just wants her mother to suffer. You and Umani were never anything but pawns to him, I'm sure."**_

"_**I know," she replied surprising him, "but he promised Umani great power and well Umani always wanted to avenge our parent's deaths and he wanted to be stronger, then when he met her that all changed, all he wanted was to have her and rule the Sound Ninja, my brother changed. I might work for him but I follow my own missions and that means, that you will die, eventually I will kill you, my brother will be avenged!" **_

"_**I didn't kill him you know, Rusuta's mother did, well and Rusuta's pet snake, I just rescued Rusuta, I barely had to do any of the fighting," he told her.**_

"_**I can't expect you to admit it," she snubbed him.**_

"_**I'm telling the truth, Orochimaru left him to die once he lost control of Rusuta, and hey we never once saw you in any of this, you cared so much about him where were you?" he asked and the girl slapped him hard.**_

"_**Don't ever say I didn't care about him! Orochimaru sent me back to my old territory gathering Myst Flowers I didn't get back till Umani was long dead and I was angry, Orochimaru forgot all about the Myst Flowers so I kept them, and used them on you," she snapped.**_

"_**Oh yeah Velia, tell me, is she going to be ok?" he asked her calmly.**_

"_**Eventually, that powder wasn't that potent, but hey she's young and if she dies then it helps my cause, my brother your little sister, fair trade right," she glared at him evilly.**_

"_**You're that freak's sister all right, where do you get off threatening my little sister she's ten dammit!" replied Koni annoyed.**_

"_**You caused my brother to die, you have to suffer," she replied. Koni sighed and grabbed her arm standing her up.**_

"_**Let me go!" she cried out.**_

"_**Look you little wretch, I'm taking to back to where I live and you're going to help save my sister and then you're going to help me save Rusuta, you got it!" yelled Koni.**_

"_**Why would I, I can kill you right here!" she replied arrogantly only to find Koni's sword to her throat.**_

"_**So can I," he replied taking her away.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Reiteration of viewer warning: This is the chapter i talked about having the birth scene in. It's not that bad really but better to know these things. Thank you

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Past Present and Future**_

_**Rusuta was working hard trying to focus all of her power into her right hand rune, however the ensuing sparks hurt a lot if Rusuta lost focus for even a moment. She was already bleeding from several failed attempts.**_

"_**Do I really need all of my power?" she panted painfully.**_

"_**It will take as much as any human may spare to cross the veil, even a Monolo can not be allowed to make this easy," said Lacuna reading the scroll.**_

"_**Mother never has this problem, she's so much better than me," sighed Rusuta.**_

"_**Don't get discouraged Rusuta, she's just older and probably has been doing such things for longer. If our powers were all awake from birth what point would life be? We'd have nothing to learn," smiled Lacuna.**_

"_**Ok," nodded Rusuta getting back into her stance and trying again.**_

"_**Power from within my blood, take my soul and set it free, send me across the invisible veil where all my memories seek to be, send me back into the past, help me master this power at last! Time Transcendence Jutsu!" Rusuta cried forcing her power into her rune with all her might. She pushed and pushed and soon the excursion made her vision blur so she couldn't see, then it shorted out once again.**_

"_**It's no use," she panted tiredly.**_

"_**It will take as much as any human may spare to cross the veil, even a Monolo can not be allowed to make this easy," she heard Lacuna say. Rusuta looked up and Lacuna was looking down at the scroll.**_

"_**Didn't, you already say?" wondered Rusuta.**_

"_**Don't get discouraged Rusuta, she's just older and probably has been doing such things for longer. If our powers were all awake from birth what point would life be? We'd have nothing to learn," smiled Lacuna. Rusuta looked at her amazed before she suddenly felt herself being shaken and she suddenly realised she was on the floor and Lacuna was trying to wake her up again.**_

"_**Rusuta, Rusuta are you ok?" she worried.**_

"_**Lacuna? Huh, I've just had the weirdest case of déjà vu," she said confused before looking at her right hand, it was covered in blood.**_

"_**Oh no, not again," she sighed.**_

"_**You finished the incantation and then I heard this terrific ripping sound and when I looked a red flash lit up the whole room, the next thing I knew you were collapsed on the floor," worried Lacuna.**_

"_**But I, I was here? The Jutsu failed again, and you said, the same thing as you did a minute ago?" said Rusuta, Lacuna smiled happily.**_

"_**I think you've got it!" she giggled happily.**_

"_**Huh? You mean I did it?" wondered Rusuta, "But I didn't go very far?"**_

"_**How can you expect to your first time?" she replied helping her up.**_

"_**I did it? I can go to the past?" said Rusuta hopeful.**_

"_**You'll need to practice but now you've broken through it shouldn't hurt as much," replied Lacuna, "now lets see, if you want to go to the past properly I think you're going to need to think of the exact point in time you want to go so you don't just end up somewhere you don't know."**_

"_**I know where I want to go, I have to find out how my father will die," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Yes my dear but that's in the future, you're not able to go that far yet, just going to the past made you collapse, you'll need to wait until you can handle the power better. I know what a good trial date is, has your mother ever talked about you as a baby, most parents do?" said Lacuna.**_

"_**No actually, you see I left where I was born when I was five and I guess between training and finding my father for the first time, that conversation never came up," relied Rusuta.**_

"_**Well you know when you were born, why don't you aim for that day," asked Lacuna.**_

"_**Ok I will," nodded Rusuta.**_

"_**Ok now relax and take a breather for a moment so you can pull it off, and remember it's your first real go so you might end up a little one side or the other of the date you're trying to see, don't panic if that happens, you need to be calm to keep the vision going and Rusuta remember what I told you about the visions, you will know little of the context of the conversations you may hear, no matter what you see, do not take it to heart. Ok, I think you're all set, let's give it a go!" said Lacuna encouragingly.**_

"_**I think I should sit down," said Rusuta finally feeling the pain from collapsing the first time.**_

_**Rusuta sat down with her legs crossed and started to relax herself, her rune began to glow.**_

"_**Rusuta, I don't think I can travel with you into the past, but I can stay here and try and strengthen the lifeline between your soul and your body ok?" said Homaru and Rusuta agreed.**_

"_**Ok Rusuta let'er rip!" cheered Lacuna. Rusuta's rune flashed brightly and all the blood disappeared as it powered up Rusuta recited the incantation in her mind.**_

"_**Power from within my blood, take my soul and set it free, send me across the invisible veil where all my memories seek to be, send me back into the past, help me master this power at last! Time Transcendence Jutsu!" she thought before feeling her rune sear with excruciating pain. Rusuta kept herself calm and suddenly felt herself floating and falling as if she was falling out of the sky. Then it all stopped and when Rusuta opened her eyes she was in the flowery meadow of her old home.**_

"_**Wow, I did it?" she thought looking around, "isn't that amazing Homaru?" Rusuta listened for Homaru's reply but of course he wasn't with her.**_

_**Rusuta looked towards the house and in the doorway she could see her mother, though she looked, somewhat heavier than normal. As Rusuta got closer Jivana and a small cradled baby came into view.**_

"_**That must be me as a baby," smiled Rusuta getting closer.**_

"_**Just a few more days now," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Don't remind me," said Krysta unenthusiastically, "more crying and whining being penned down, hiding like rats."**_

"_**You can't still feel like this, not when the baby could be born any day now," worried Jivana.**_

"_**I don't even want this stupid thing, or the problems it will bring," replied Krysta Rusuta felt shocked.**_

"_**Mother, you can't mean that, right?" she said hoping to get a response but Krysta and Jivana didn't even look at her.**_

"_**They, they can't hear me, or see me," she sighed annoyed.**_

"_**I'm not the mothering type Jivana, how can I the way I live, I should be out there mowing down enemies so we can find a place to rebuild the Creed, for real this time. Babies are so useless, and defenceless, we'll be stuck here until they're at least ten," complained Krysta.**_

"_**I know it's not ideal, I'm not really a mother either but once I held Koni all I wanted to do was protect him, there's something about holding your own life in your arms that makes you realise all the fighting was so needless," smiled Jivana cradling Koni. Jivana tried to give Koni to Krysta but as she held him she looked visibly nervous, then Koni started to cry and Krysta gave him back.**_

"_**Definitely not the mothering type," complained Krysta.**_

"_**You will be, she'll be a beautiful baby, and she'll have all your powers," Jivana tried to cheer her up.**_

"_**That's what worries me, what if she turns out to have his," said Krysta thoughtfully.**_

"_**I hadn't thought of that," said Jivana.**_

"_**If he ever finds out where we are, ever discovers I'm having his venomous heir, I'll never be rid of him. Why did I have to be so stupid, why did I think he'd changed!" shouted Krysta angrily.**_

"_**Krysta calm down, you'll hurt the baby," worried Jivana.**_

"_**I don't care! I don't want this cursed thing, I don't, I don't want to be reminded everyday that I was so weak to let him do this to me, I don't want to ever think of him again!" she yelled madly shedding tears of great frustration. Koni started to cry again so Jivana went to put him down as Krysta's runes suddenly sprang up.**_

"_**It's all your fault Orochimaru! It's all your fault!" she screamed before suddenly crying in pain as her runes hurt her.**_

"_**Krysta, it's ok, sit down and rest now," worried Jivana feeling her pain. She helped her friend into the house and Rusuta just stood there unable to believe her eyes.**_

"_**This can't be, this can't be right, she would never think of me like that, no, no of course not, when I was born she must have loved me then, right?" said Rusuta and then she felt that weird feeling again as the vision rippled and she was now inside the house. Krysta was on the floor under a blanket covered in sweat and looking to be in great pain. Jivana, Varundo and Kumico were with her.**_

"_**Why won't it just come and be done with it," snapped Krysta angrily.**_

"_**Shush, it's ok Krysta, just be calm," comforted Jivana.**_

"_**It will come when it's ready, do you have the blankets Varundo?" asked Kumico getting ready to deliver the baby.**_

"_**Yeah…" said Varundo a little sheepishly.**_

"_**Don't be a wimp Varundo, you've seen blood before," said Krysta uncaringly.**_

"_**Yeah but never all over a baby," he tried to joke.**_

"_**At least there's no great gash in your side Krysta," sighed Jivana remembering her own labour with Koni.**_

"_**Yes but you were asleep through the whole thing," grumbled Krysta before suddenly spasming in pain, she cried out loudly and Rusuta for a moment felt scared to see her mother in such pain.**_

"_**Maybe there were complications, maybe that's why my rune was defective?" wondered Rusuta as the scene began to get busier.**_

"_**Come on Krysta you can do it, come on, it's ok I'm right here!" cheered Jivana holding her hand.**_

"_**I've never been in such pain!" screamed Krysta arching her back up involuntarily.**_

"_**I know it hurts but you'll kill your spine doing that," worried Varundo.**_

"_**Hurry Kumico, please, just yank the damn thing out!" she cried out laying back down again.**_

"_**No need to, she's right here," smiled Kumico revealing a towelled bundle.**_

"_**It's, it's over," panted Krysta wiping the sweat from her face, Jivana held onto her still and she could see she was crying happily.**_

"_**You cry like that, you'd think it was your baby," Krysta joked.**_

"_**Thank goodness, it was just the stress, that's my mother," smiled Rusuta watching Kumico wash the little baby before handing the bundle to Krysta who began to sit up.**_

_**The baby had short black hairs on it's head and didn't even seem to want to cry, it just lay there breathing happily.**_

"_**She, she's," gasped Krysta starting to smile as her natural maternal feeling began to appear, then suddenly the baby opened it's eyes and Krysta screamed hurriedly laying the baby on the towel beside her.**_

"_**Krysta what's wrong?" worried Jivana looking too and jumping back aghast.**_

"_**No way!" she cried frightened. Then the baby began to cry and Krysta did nothing but let it do so.**_

"_**That, that thing…" she said seemingly afraid. Rusuta knelt by the baby and realised what had everyone so scared.**_

"_**My eyes, my father's cursed eyes!" she cried out starting to cry. Then Kumico scooped up the baby and helped it settle down Krysta was inconsolable.**_

"_**She has his eyes, she has his eyes," she kept saying over and over.**_

"_**Is that really such a big deal?" asked Kumico seeming like he didn't even notice, "he is the father after all."**_

"_**Don't remind me," grumbled Krysta unsure of what to do next.**_

"_**There see, she's just a normal baby, just needs a little cuddling is all," smiled Kumico but then the baby opened it's eyes again and looked straight at Krysta. Krysta stared back at the baby and it started to cry again, like it knew she was afraid.**_

"_**Not again," worried Varundo.**_

"_**Oh for heavens sake I can't be scared of a baby!" snapped Krysta standing up in her blood drenched nightgown and snatching the baby away from Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta be careful," said Jivana.**_

"_**Stop crying! Stop crying will you!" Krysta shouted at the baby, only making it worse.**_

"_**Krysta babies don't respond to anger," sighed Kumico.**_

"_**Shut up! Shut up!" Krysta said worried before a sudden bright red flash almost made her drop the baby.**_

"_**What, what was that," worried Varundo.**_

"_**Her rune, what else," said Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta?" said Jivana. Krysta kept hold of her crying daughter and saw the towel begin to turn red with blood. Krysta panicked and knelt back on the ground unwrapping the baby uncovering the reason for the blood.**_

"_**Oh my god it's bleeding!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**What do we do?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**How can, how can she have an active rune, she's just born?" worried Krysta looking at the baby's left arm, the sparks made the baby cry more, she was in such pain.**_

"_**My rune was defective from day one," sighed Rusuta depressed.**_

"_**Even yours weren't active at this age Krysta," said Kumico seeming more interested.**_

"_**Well, I'll make sure it never enacts again!" cried Krysta panicked placing her hand on the baby's chest, "Bind this child's power deep inside her heart, make it so she can't harm herself or anyone else! Spirit Bind Jutsu!" Krysta's rune flashed red and soon after the baby stopped crying.**_

"_**You did it?" said Varundo.**_

"_**Thank goodness," sighed Krysta bundling the baby back up and letting it sleep again.**_

"_**Well at least that's over," said Kumico looking at the baby, she had settled down now and was sleeping soundly.**_

"_**She's ok now," he told Krysta as she uncomfortably held the little baby.**_

"_**Why would her rune enact now, she's way too young, right?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Normally yes, all Blood Creed are born with runes but they're supposed to be powerless until they've been taught how to use them," replied Kumico.**_

"_**First those eyes now this, I can't very well get rid of her now," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**What? Krysta you wouldn't?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**I never wanted this, once she was born I was going to find some lonely old woman who wanted a child or something, I'm no mother!" snapped Krysta.**_

"_**Listen, being a mother is hard I know, but think about it Krysta, think about how you thought your parents never wanted you, what do you think would happen to her if she didn't have you to protect her and teach her, or worse what if Orochimaru found her. He's not the fatherly type but I bet he'd keep her," said Jivana sternly.**_

"_**You're right, who knows how much power this thing has, if he ever got hold of her," sighed Krysta deciding she had no choice but to keep the baby.**_

"_**I'm tired," she said sitting down again and getting covered with the blanket.**_

"_**It'll be ok Krysta, we'll help you, and besides she and Koni will grow up together, he'll be like a big brother," said Varundo.**_

"_**Yes I guess, still I wonder if you'll ever realise just how much trouble you are you little flower," said Krysta finally starting to look motherly again.**_

"_**You know I don't think you'll be that bad a mother after all," smiled Kumico.**_

"_**What are you going to call her?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I don't know, I never thought about it. I did just call her a flower?" said Krysta clueless.**_

"_**Rusuta," said Kumico.**_

"_**Rusuta?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Yulikan for flower, Rusuta," smiled Kumico.**_

"_**Rusuta, my little Rusuta," smiled Krysta lying down and falling asleep with her baby.**_

_**Rusuta watched and the vision began to blur out, she was about to wake up again however, what she'd seen haunted her and when she came to back in the real world Lacuna could tell she was depressed.**_

"_**Rusuta, you did it, it worked," she said at last. Rusuta pulled herself into a huddle and replied,**_

"_**She, she never wanted me."**_

"_**Sorry?" asked Lacuna confused.**_

"_**I saw my birth, yes it worked, but, I saw my mother, she, she hated me, she hates me, she never wanted me. His venomous heir she called me, even my eyes frightened her the first time I opened them. I frightened my own mother, my family, she hated me, she never wanted me," she replied upset.**_

"_**Rusuta stop, I told you not to take the words people say in the past to heart, she can't have meant it, I'm sure she loves you," said Lacuna worried. Rusuta uncurled herself and stood up, Lacuna watched her worried for a moment as she went towards the door.**_

"_**I have to see my father, I can use the power now, he'll let me go, and you too, you've done your job," said Rusuta coldly before leaving.**_

"_**Goddess Alana, I hope in your name I have done the right thing," worried Lacuna.**_

_**Rusuta went up the stairs into the main hall where she found a female Sound Ninja sitting on the table primping her hair cockily.**_

"_**Well, you must be the little princess darlin," she said seeing Rusuta.**_

"_**Everyone seems to know me here," sighed Rusuta, "I'm looking for Orochimaru, have you seen him?"**_

"_**I certainly have sugar, he's a tall towering mass of total eye candy sugar, though that's just our little secret honey," she replied cockily getting up off the table. Rusuta wasn't in the mood for her strange talk and decided to go and find him herself.**_

"_**Where are you going darlin? He'll be here in a minute you know, called me here personally, I think he's finally decided to take me up on my offer," she told her.**_

"_**Offer?" wondered Rusuta.**_

"_**Why to remarry of course, everyone knows he's getting nowhere with that Blood Creed fancy girl he's had his heart set on, poor thing's been pretty much obsessed about it really. Still that has to be why he brought you here, why don't you give your new mommy a hug darlin," said the woman and Rusuta barely had time to blink by the time she'd unleashed her whip at her. The woman had jumped back frightened for a moment but Rusuta was for some reason just getting angrier.**_

"_**I get it, not the sharing daddy type?" asked the woman and Rusuta just stood there for a moment trying to understand why she was so angry all of a sudden.**_

"_**You've got quite a discipline problem don't ya cupcake, don't worry once we're married I'll help Orochimaru beat that out of ya you can count on it," she sneered at Rusuta.**_

"_**You leave my father alone!" Rusuta suddenly snapped lashing her whip around crazily. Within moments Rusuta had destroyed the table and chairs and had the strange woman cornered just as Orochimaru entered the room.**_

"_**What the…" he said surprised.**_

"_**Oh my goodness, please call off this crazy kitten, she's nuts!" cried the strange woman.**_

"_**Rusuta what are you doing?" he asked her calmly.**_

"_**I, I don't know," said Rusuta calming down again.**_

"_**You don't know! You've flipped your ever loving lid honey!" cried the strange woman.**_

"_**Shut up!" cried Rusuta punching her in the face.**_

"_**I take it my friend Kinako let the cat out of the bag shall we say," said Orochimaru calmly.**_

"_**You, you mean I was right?" panted the woman surprised.**_

"_**She, she was," stammered Rusuta.**_

"_**I take it you don't approve? Well, if that's how you feel that's fine with me," continued Orochimaru.**_

"_**What, what do you mean darlin, what do you mean?" worried Kinako.**_

"_**She's no use to me anymore, you can have her," said Orochimaru nodding to Rusuta. Rusuta couldn't believe what she was being told to do, Kinako was shivering in fear, she looked so pitiful.**_

"_**Please, please don't say that honey, we, we could be great together, I'll let you do what you want to me I promise darlin, I can take care of this little brat for you too if you want, just, just say we can marry, then, then we'll be happy!" Kinako cried out in fear but she said exactly the wrong thing.**_

"_**You're not my mother!" screamed Rusuta slashing her so hard with her whip that she decapitated her. Then in her anger she hit her again and again until her body was a severed mess.**_

_**Finally she stopped and realised what she'd done to Kinako, for a moment she was repulsed but then as she looked back at Orochimaru he was smiling, he'd meant for her to do this all along and sickeningly he looked proud. Rusuta was confused for a moment, then she smiled back, she didn't know why she'd killed her but if it made her father happy then she didn't care.**_

"_**She wasn't anything to me really, just some stupid woman, nothing more. I knew there was more to you than I thought, tell me how your training going," he asked her.**_

"_**I can see the past, I'm almost there, I came up here to see you, but, now I can't remember why," replied Rusuta turning her whip into a sash again.**_

"_**Well, for now you should just eat and go back to training, when you remember I'll be here, and remember Rusuta, I'm counting on you," he replied going back into the other room.**_

"_**Kinako didn't know what hit her," said Kabuto in the other room.**_

"_**She was expendable, besides I knew I'd seen that look in my daughter's eyes before," Orochimaru sneered evilly.**_

"_**So she's not an innocent little wimp after all?" asked Kabuto sarcastically.**_

"_**Not at all," laughed Orochimaru.**_

"_**Still, I've never seen someone get that mad just from jealousy, it just took over," replied Kabuto.**_

"_**She's been hanging on to that fantasy of a happy family for so long now, I think she's getting desperate," sneered Orochimaru, "and desperate people, do desperately painful things."**_

_**Meanwhile Krysta and her friends had reached a set of cliffs overhanging the forest and the path towards the Sound encampment.**_

"_**The Forbidden Forest, how did I know that we'd be led here once again," sighed Krysta looking down.**_

"_**The light is still shining, it looks like we'll have to go through," said Kumico.**_

"_**It looks scary," said Hyuna hiding behind Jivana.**_

"_**Don't worry Hyuna, you're safe with us," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**It's a long way down, should we climb?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**The rock is too dry, it will crumble too easily," said Rakuro apart as usual from the group.**_

"_**It will take us ages to go around though, even to find a safe climbing spot," said Jivana.**_

"_**Lacuna may not have that kind of time," said Krysta going closer to the edge, suddenly she felt a searing pain across her mental link with Rusuta, stunned for a moment Krysta closed her eyes before deftly stepping off the cliff.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana and Varundo suddenly noticing her fall. Opening her eyes Krysta cried out as she realised she was falling only to stop suddenly. Hanging upside down Krysta looked around trying to understand why she wasn't falling only to look up and realise to her amazement that Rakuro had grabbed her ankle and saved her.**_

"_**Ra, Rakuro?" she said confused.**_

"_**I got you," he replied straining as he was able to pull her up.**_

"_**Thank goodness," sighed Jivana relieved Krysta was ok. Rakuro put Krysta down and she looked at him embarrassed that she'd almost plummeted to her death.**_

"_**I was fine!" she snapped annoyed and Rakuro looked at her arrogantly.**_

"_**Ok we're going to look for a safe place," said Varundo still a little worried.**_

"_**Yeah, I don't want to fall," worried Hyuna and Kumico began to lead them away. Rakuro and Krysta lagged behind for a moment, Krysta was surprised he'd saved her, after all, he wanted her dead.**_

"_**Thank you," she said quietly.**_

"_**If you die, Lacuna could also die, I need her alive, and for that, I need you," he told her coldly.**_

"_**I have my reasons for leaving you alive too you know, where we're going is an old family artefact, you can play distraction and go save Lacuna and I'll get my artefact, then I won't need you," glared Krysta.**_

"_**Then let's hurry, because then we can part for good!" he snapped leaving her.**_

"_**Fine!" Krysta called after him watching him go. Krysta looked down where she'd fallen, she could see deadly sharp rocks at the bottom and for a moment sighed relieved she was ok.**_

"_**That pain, it was so strong, Rusuta's close, but she should be in the village, something tells me something has happened," worried Krysta going after her friends.**_

"_**Rusuta what happened, I thought I heard a fight?" worried Lacuna as Rusuta returned to the small room later on. Rusuta had cleaned herself up but Lacuna could see something was different; Rusuta looked dark and moody as if something terrible had happened, or worse she had done something terrible.**_

"_**Rusuta, what's wrong?" she asked softer.**_

"_**Nothing, I'm fine, I'm running out of time, I have to see the future, I just have to," she told her.**_

"_**Rusuta you're not strong enough to do that yet, you can barely hold yourself in the past and even then I'm starting to worry that what you're seeing is affecting you badly," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I see in the past, it can't change anything, I can't change anything. Sure the truth has been hard to swallow but then, it's not like deep down I didn't expect it to be true, I mean, why should anything be any different. No, I'm moving on, to the future. That's why I need to learn the last part of the Jutsu, I have to save my father, he might be all I've got left," replied Rusuta rather depressingly. Lacuna looked at her solemnly when suddenly Rusuta's whip flashed and Homaru appeared on the floor before her.**_

"_**Homaru," said Rusuta confused. Lacuna looked at the little snake amazed before scrambling to her knees in reverence.**_

"_**Oh my, the Fallen God, how can you, I mean…" she stammered.**_

"_**You don't have to do that you know," said Rusuta kneeling down to her friend, "what is it Homaru?"**_

"_**Rusuta, I want you to stop this," he told her and Rusuta looked at him amazed.**_

"_**How can you say that, if I die you'll go back to the spirit world?" replied Rusuta.**_

"_**You're not going to die, haven't you noticed your heart attacks have stopped?" asked Homaru.**_

"_**They, they have," she wondered to herself.**_

"_**Yes, ever since you used your power to heal your father's wound, just as you have used it to heal your mother on many occasions, you're safe now Rusuta, at least from that. But the mental stress you've put yourself under trying to learn this Jutsu is a bigger threat, Rusuta you have to stop before you do yourself irreparable damage," worried Homaru.**_

"_**You, you speak to Lord Homaru, often?" asked Lacuna who was still a little confused.**_

"_**Homaru's been with me since I was five, he fixed my rune so it wasn't defective anymore," explained Rusuta before returning to Homaru, "Homaru what do you mean irreparable damage. I mean, how much more of a messed up person can I become. I was born with a defective rune, everyone calls me a freak because of my eyes, I even scared my mother."**_

"_**You have to let that go, you know your mother loves you. Rusuta I'm afraid you may lose touch with this reality as you hop between the past and eventually the future, you won't be able to trust anyone and ruin everything your mother has ever tried to give you. Think of Koni, would he want to see you ruthlessly rip out that girl's neck like you did earlier? It's not your fault you can't control your powers Rusuta, you never could, your rune was never defective Rusuta, how could a baby be strong enough to control the power you have? If you can't learn to control your emotions and your own will how can you hope you will ever control your runes?" Homaru explained to her.**_

_**Lacuna looked at Rusuta with wide eyes, who was this girl Rusuta was said to have so heartlessly killed, what had she gotten herself into, who was this powerful child she had been teaching? Certainly not merely the child of Orochimaru and her Lady Krysta, Rusuta was special, but did that make her simply a powerful heir, or something worse.**_

"_**So," said Rusuta quietly, "you will turn on me too?" **_

"_**Turn on you? No Rusuta I only want you to understand that you can't walk your mother's lone wolf path, you're too unstable. I'm trying to protect you," he replied worried.**_

"_**Rusuta, listen to him," said Lacuna softly, "listen to him we've gone too far, it's obvious to me now. Let's get out of here, I'll take you to Lady Krysta, to Starlight Yukusha, I'll help you."**_

"_**No, no it's ok," replied Rusuta calmly, "Homaru, please, just trust me. I might not be dying but, I can't leave this Jutsu half finished, I need to train for the exams and, father he, he only said I could go on the third day, tomorrow. Let me train until then, after that, I'll never use it again unless it's absolutely necessary, I promise." Homaru sighed relieved and nodded to her before turning back into her sash, however Lacuna still looked at her warily she began to plead with herself that Rakuro would find her soon and that she could leave this place, no matter what Orochimaru had said, she began to fear for her life imprisoned with such an out of control teenager.**_

_**Meanwhile in the forest Koni had managed to drag the reluctant girl who had so obsessively been trying to kill him all that way back to the village when he was suddenly met halfway by Sakura, Naruto and thankfully Velia who was ok now.**_

"_**Velia, oh I'm so relieved," said Koni hugging his little sister.**_

"_**Yo man, we thought you could use some help," smiled Naruto cheerfully.**_

"_**I was able to make the antidote, I can't wait to see Kumico and tell him," smiled Sakura happily.**_

"_**Who, who are you?" asked Velia seeing the mysterious girl trying to sneak away.**_

"_**Hey get back here!" cried Koni grabbing her arm, she yowled in pain.**_

"_**Hey you big bully watch it!" she cried out**_

"_**You're not going anywhere except to where you're holding Rusuta," Koni replied and Sakura looked confused.**_

"_**Koni, why is she holding Rusuta, I thought she was with Umani?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Umani's dead, this girl's been playing some sick dress up act trying to kill me," replied Koni.**_

"_**You're the one who poisoned me! That's not very nice you know!" snapped Velia.**_

"_**Neither is slicing someone in the back you little pipsqueak!" glared the girl angrily.**_

"_**You were going to kill big brother!" cried Velia.**_

"_**He killed mine!" she screamed back and Koni had to stop her from attacking Velia again, "Oh will you let me go already!"**_

"_**She's some firecracker huh, totally loopy, what does she mean brother?" asked Naruto and Koni let her go a bit.**_

"_**My name is Namiko Yuchi! Twin sister of Umani Yuchi, soon to be his personal avenger once I've obliterated Konimashi and Rusuta!" she announced proudly.**_

"_**Will you give it up, I already told you Rusuta's mother killed Umani, well and her snake, I wasn't even in the battle," sighed Koni.**_

"_**Then I shall kill her mother!" Namiko announced and Naruto laughed at her uncontrollably.**_

"_**You? Kill Krysta? Impossible!" he laughed.**_

"_**I'm more dangerous than I look, Orochimaru chose me and my brother himself!" she snubbed him.**_

"_**Big brother if she wants to kill you shouldn't we just kill her instead? You know like what Yumo Sensei teaches us?" asked Velia.**_

"_**Little young to have a blood lust aren't you," said Namiko looking a little unnerved.**_

"_**No Velia, she's injured and not really much of a fighter, however she does know where Rusuta is, that's why she's going to show us the way," replied Koni.**_

"_**Who said I would, I'll just wait till you're all asleep and just kill you then!" she replied annoyed.**_

"_**You're not seriously going to trust her are you?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**She's all we've got, Rusuta's link's been cut again, it keeps coming back on and off so I know she's ok but the area must be cloaked, like before," he replied dejectedly. **_

"_**I won't help you, never, never, never!" she insisted before suddenly having Velia's fan thrust under her throat.**_

"_**Big sister's in trouble! You do what big brother tells you or it won't be your back I slash this time!" snapped Velia angrily.**_

"_**Fine, I'll help, but after that it's shish-kebab city for you and your big brother," glared Namiko hatefully.**_

"_**Yep she's definitely Umani's sister," sighed Naruto and they continued back through the forest towards the Sound encampment.**_

_**Night soon fell and Krysta's group took a quick break deep in the darkest part of the forbidden forest to let Hyuna rest, she was exhausted from the trip and the search to find a safe way down had lost the group much time. Jivana sat with Hyuna whilst Varundo tended to the fire, Krysta stood away from the group looking into the darkness of the forest.**_

"_**The feeling has gone away, but I know she's somewhere in this forest, why is she here, she shouldn't be here. Maybe she came after me, that girl, why can't she just do as she's told," Krysta sighed to herself.**_

"_**What's wrong? Is someone there?" asked Rakuro coming up to her, Krysta was a little unsure what to say.**_

"_**No, there's no one there, it's just," she started.**_

"_**You hungry or something?" he asked clueless.**_

"_**You know I don't get you," snapped Krysta, "one minute you hate me the next you seem worried about me, it's creepy."**_

"_**Who said I was worried, you just look suspicious standing over here on your own," he replied avoidingly. Krysta looked away from him expecting him to go but then…**_

"_**Thank you," she heard him say suddenly.**_

"_**Sorry?" she replied amazed.**_

"_**Thank you, for not telling them what you saw, I've carried that burden around with me my whole life, never telling anyone, never trusting anyone. Then I was made to face it again and you could have made me have to face other people knowing about my shame, but you said nothing, thank you," he explained and then went to leave.**_

"_**It's my daughter," he heard Krysta reply and he looked at her surprised, "Rusuta, my daughter, she's here in this forest. That's why I fell off the cliff, I felt her presence and she was in pain, that pain stunned me and I fell off the cliff."**_

"_**You, have a daughter?" he asked her.**_

"_**Yes, I left her to come on this journey, she should be back on our village training, but, my link to her tells me she's here in the forest. She's been badly troubled lately, I dread to think if he's gotten his hands on her this time," she explained.**_

"_**Who?" asked Rakuro.**_

"_**Her father, the man I am on this journey to destroy once and for all, the man who left your father for dead after their battle. You see, I wasn't lying when I said we were the same you and I, our goal is the same," she told him quietly.**_

"_**Your parents die and yet you fulfilled their cursed decision?" he asked her.**_

"_**They had nothing to do with it. I knew they had a suitor planned for me, yet I did not know who it was, until it was too late so to speak. I feel nothing for him but hate, that's why this time he will die," glared Krysta.**_

"_**And what about your daughter?" asked Rakuro.**_

"_**She will have to live with it, I know she can, I'm her mother," replied Krysta.**_

_**Rusuta had been training all night and into the dawn, her hands bled badly from the amount of power she'd been trying to force into her runes in order to go into the future. Whenever she fell into the past her visions became clearer though they were mostly filled with her own childhood memories and were brief if anything. Lacuna had watched this in awe, at times she had watched Rakuro train like this as a child so determined to get stronger. Rakuro she knew was from rage and revenge but what about Rusuta? She barely knew her but she could tell this wasn't out of rage or revenge; she began to wonder if it was even just for a nod from Orochimaru.**_

"_**Rusuta, stop you're hurting yourself," she told her finally.**_

"_**I don't care," panted Rusuta.**_

"_**You've been trying to force yourself for hours and it's accomplished nothing, I think it's time to try a different training technique," Lacuna replied.**_

"_**What do you mean?" said Rusuta stopping finally.**_

"_**The veil to the future is not as much of a hardened wall as the veil to the past, there is little point trying to burst through it as it will only repair itself and stay out of reach. You will have to train your spirit to move with the flow of time itself and to do that you will have to be calm," Lacuna explained.**_

"_**Lacuna, can you ever say anything without it being a riddle," Rusuta moaned tiredly, Lacuna chuckled a little before sitting on the floor.**_

"_**Time is like an hourglass, as one side fills the other empties. Every second we pass adds more sand into the past, creating the hard wall-like feeling of the Past Veil, however this means that the sand in the Future Veil is emptying. The Future is finite, eventually it will run out of sand and there will be no more future. In order to go through the future veil you must send your spirit into it faster than the natural flow of time, and time is so fast mere moment are all that is required to restore the veil should it be breached, it is truly difficult," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**So to pass through I would have to be faster than, a moment?" said Rusuta confused.**_

"_**During your projection jutsu your spirit is sent to its destination at a speed of mere seconds, the speed of light perhaps. Yes this seems very fast to you, but the present is always the moment you stand in, it is not hard to get to. Sit with me, hone your projection jutsu and focus on your father, see his present and send your form faster and faster, then you might just break through," explained Lacuna. Rusuta sat with her and Lacuna showed her some breathing exercises to help her calm down. Rusuta began to use her projection jutsu using the power of both runes, Lacuna predicted that she would know when Rusuta had indeed made it into the future when the rune on her left hand glowed alone. Hours passed and soon morning dawned Lacuna had long since fallen asleep but Rusuta was still at it even as her chakra began to wane thinner and thinner. The flashes of what Orochimaru was doing in the present had come faster and faster as she'd practised, however they were so fast that she was unable to see exactly what he was doing.**_

"_**Must… keep… trying…" Rusuta thought to herself watching for the latest flash of pictures, however her power was too badly depleted and she started to feel herself feint. Just as she lost consciousness she felt her body lighten and the pictures she saw were wobbly but she could tell what they were. A desert, two groups of people, cries of war and a piercing light as she finally blacked out.**_

_**After a while Rusuta awoke in a bed, for a moment she thought she was at home again until her eyes became accustomed to the gloom and she realised that sitting watching her in a strange hunched position was Sasuke on the other side of the room.**_

"_**Huh, what?" she said trying to sit up.**_

"_**Lacuna found you unconscious, she couldn't wake you up. That woman can make one hell of a racket for someone as old as she is," he told her bluntly.**_

"_**Did I, did I do it?" said Rusuta confused.**_

"_**Do what?" asked Sasuke standing.**_

"_**The future, I was supposed to see the future?" she replied.**_

"_**You're as crazy as your mother," snubbed Sasuke leaving the room. Rusuta got out of the bed and stood up only to feel very dizzy.**_

"_**My chakra, it's all used up, the first time in my life my runes don't work and I could really use them," she sighed sitting down again. Rusuta started to go over in her head what she'd seen just before she'd blacked out. Why a desert? Rusuta had never seen a desert before and even though she knew of the Ninja of the Sand she had no reason to connect them to what she had been trying to see in the first place, the death of her father.**_

_**Then the door opened and Orochimaru and Kabuto entered, he seemed worried for a moment until he saw she was awake and then quickly changed his look back to his normal sly smile.**_

"_**You're ok," he said to her and Rusuta nodded weakly. Orochimaru signalled to Kabuto who took a bottle of blood over to the weakened Rusuta.**_

"_**Thank you?" she replied taking it and drinking some, she began to feel better but knew that for now she would not be able to try the Time Transcendence Jutsu again.**_

"_**I'm sorry father, I've failed. I have been unable to see the reason you will die, or any way to help you. I have seen so much of the past, things that have really enlightened me to my place in the world, but, seeing the future, is the reason I feinted. The only vision I was able to acquire was one of little relevance to you. I'm sorry father," Rusuta told them at last.**_

"_**Now what sir?" said Kabuto a little worried but Orochimaru wasn't going to give up on her just yet.**_

"_**Tell me, what did you see?" he asked her coming closer.**_

"_**I saw a lot of sand, a desert I think. There were two groups of people on opposing sides, they clashed together, suddenly a great light ended my vision, I saw nothing of value," she explained.**_

"_**Actually you have," replied Orochimaru.**_

"_**I have?" asked Rusuta confused.**_

"_**Yes, I have had my scouts tracking an enemy for a while now on our far northern side, we shall fight them soon it seems and we shall prevail, do not worry about the light Rusuta, it was simply a side effect of the Jutsu. You may leave here assured that I shall live, for you see I believe you did more for saving my life the day you healed my damaged wrist than you have through learning the Jutsu. However this is not a total waste of time, you have a new power that will serve you greatly during the exams with some practise, however I must keep my promise. Three days have passed and just as I have already released Lacuna, so now are you free to go," Orochimaru explained before chuckling a little, "I'm sure Konimashi will be missing you." Rusuta stood finally and went towards the door to leave, suddenly she turned back and Orochimaru was surprised as Rusuta hugged him tightly.**_

"_**Thank you father, I won't let you down, are you coming to the exam?" she said happily for the first time in the past week.**_

"_**Yes, I look forward to it," replied Orochimaru as Rusuta let him go and left to return home at last.**_

"_**Scouting for an enemy, Orochimaru our scouts are in the Rain Village looking for that little traitor," said Kabuto.**_

"_**I know, but, we have a priceless relic lying in that dungeon room, and the relic's keeper, you can imagine that the rightful owners would want them back. Yes Kabuto, Krysta and her meddling posse are on the way," replied Orochimaru.**_

"_**I have the sentries fortified immediately, we'll destroy them this time, we have the element of surprise," said Kabuto.**_

"_**No Kabuto, for now let us retreat to our bunker under the Sand Territory Desert, we shall leave Lacuna and the Scroll behind. Whilst Krysta is looking for me Lacuna will suffocate, cut off the ventilator down there, I have no use for her any more. Sound the evacuation, after we retreat we shall regroup and infiltrate the Chunin Exams, once they're over, we'll attack and overrun them. With Krysta running about here the Leaf Village will be completely unguarded," explained Orochimaru.**_

"_**This is bold even for you," sneered Kabuto.**_

"_**Fear not Kabuto, the scroll has already predicted our triumph. By the end of the week the Sound will ruin the Leaf Village and wipe them off the face of the map," Orochimaru laughed evilly.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Differences**_

_**Rusuta left the encampment only to be met by Sasuke on the other side of the gate, he glared at her hatefully.**_

"_**What do you want now?" said Rusuta suspiciously.**_

"_**You should learn to watch your temper," he warned her.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" she replied. Sasuke walked up to and then past her before replying,**_

"_**Believe me, hanging on to a childish fantasy leads to nothing but suffering, not just for you, but for everyone you care about." Rusuta turned and watched as he went back into the encampment, she felt unnerved by his comments but hastily returned into the forest to hurry home. Sasuke turned back for moment, for some reason he looked worried, he could feel something was going to happen, and soon.**_

_**In the forest Rusuta hurried in the direction she believed the Leaf Village was in when she suddenly felt a faint presence close by.**_

"_**Koni?" she wondered looking towards the feeling. She soon heard a far rustling and decided to go after it. After a while she came to a clearing and was suddenly met by Namiko, in the shadowy clearing Rusuta thought she was having another hallucination but this time she felt something was different.**_

"_**You, I know you," glared Rusuta.**_

"_**So we meet again Ru, miss me," Namiko glared using her deep voice.**_

"_**Namiko where are you!" the two girls heard a male voice call.**_

"_**Namiko?" wondered Rusuta and then Koni came into view.**_

"_**Rusuta!" he cried running to her, Rusuta hugged him happy to see him and Koni was so relieved she was ok. Then Velia Sakura and Naruto came into the clearing.**_

"_**Aw she's just here, and ok? We don't get to fight?" whined Naruto.**_

"_**Fight?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**You were kidnapped, we saw the clearing you were fighting in, still you're safe now, we made your attacker lead us to you," smiled Velia.**_

"_**Attacker, he's not the one who attacked me, Sasuke did, but then he just took me to my father, it's a lot to explain," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**Why did you go to him?" asked Koni and Rusuta looked at him confused.**_

"_**He was dying, I had to stop it, everything's ok now," she replied looking suddenly at Namiko. Namiko walked closer revealing she was actually a girl.**_

"_**You're, you're a girl," stammered Rusuta.**_

"_**Ha, I'm man enough to fool you," snubbed Namiko winding Rusuta up.**_

"_**Do you ever stop saying creepy things," said Koni.**_

"_**Tell me, I'm curious, if I were to tell you that Konimashi kissed me, would you rip him apart?" she asked evilly.**_

"_**What!" snapped Rusuta.**_

"_**Namiko," worried Koni but Namiko could see Rusuta was riled so she grabbed Koni's arm and pulled him to her.**_

"_**Oh Konimashi, you're such a strong perfect man, I'm completely resistless to you," swooned Namiko pulling Koni around like a doll. Koni tried to shake her off embarrassed but he suddenly was thrown aside by Rusuta leaping on top of Namiko and pinning her to the floor.**_

"_**Get, away, from my, boyfriend!" Rusuta yelled angrily and Namiko cried out afraid.**_

"_**You're supposed to rip him apart not me! Gee don't you know anything about cheating boyfriends!" worried Namiko.**_

"_**Why you!" growled Rusuta going for her whip but being picked up and restrained by Koni.**_

"_**Let me go!" yelled Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta calm down, this isn't like you," Koni tried to calm her down.**_

"_**What is she talking about, who is this girl!" replied Rusuta.**_

"_**Her name's Namiko, she's Umani's sister," Koni replied calmly, Rusuta looked back at her.**_

"_**You, you're the one I saw before, Umani is dead, it was you all along," Rusuta glared.**_

"_**You loved my brother, I wanted you to love him again, so you'd kill Konimashi because of what he did to my brother, and to do that I had to pretend to be my brother, you had to love me," she glared back.**_

"_**She's also got some freaky identification issues," sighed Koni.**_

"_**So what you said just now, was just so I'd slice Koni apart, you think I'd actually do that?" replied Rusuta.**_

"_**Hey if my brother could make you slaughter ninja teams I was sure getting you to kill one little boy wouldn't be hard. Still my job is over, you have your precious Rusuta, I'm out of here," waved Namiko trying to leave but Velia stood in her way.**_

"_**What do you want pipsqueak," glared Namiko.**_

"_**Yumo Sensei says when you capture an enemy, never let them go, you're not going anywhere!" she replied.**_

"_**Um squirt, I only agreed to get Rusuta back, who's going to stop me!" snapped Namiko before feeling her arm twist around her back painfully.**_

"_**I am!" snapped Rusuta.**_

"_**Get off me!" Namiko replied.**_

"_**You've been a terrible thorn in my side, now you're going to work for us, or else," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**I am my own woman, I do what I want!" replied Namiko before suddenly feeling Rusuta bite her arm, she yelped in pain.**_

"_**Rusuta what are you doing! Just let her go!" said Koni worried.**_

"_**You don't taste too bad," sneered Rusuta.**_

"_**Why did you do that!" worried Namiko before she was let go.**_

"_**Now you have a choice, you can leave. I'll let you go, but you won't get far, I might not have used a very high dose but I think it'll only be an hour before you keel over from poisoning. How do you like it having some foreign substance injected into you," Rusuta glared.**_

"_**Sakura, what's wrong with Rusuta," worried Naruto.**_

"_**I don't know, I hope she's just bluffing," worried Sakura.**_

"_**Rusuta, you're not serious," said Koni coming over to her.**_

"_**I'm perfectly serious. You see Namiko we're the only ones with the antidote and trust me, without it, you'll be dead by nightfall. So you can come with us and live, or try and make it on your own," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**You're, you're poisonous," worried Namiko shakily.**_

"_**If you don't believe me you can always run away," glared Rusuta. Namiko looked at her arm, she could already see the small bite turning black. Namiko sighed and decided to return to the leaf village with Rusuta and the others. Rusuta started walking back with Koni whilst Naruto and Sakura helped Namiko follow, Velia ran after her brother and looked worried at Rusuta, she knew something was wrong with her big sister, Rusuta would never use her venom like this normally, she had too much respect for life. Even Koni was worried, worried that Orochimaru had done something to Rusuta again, but of course he had done nothing, Rusuta had thought of it all herself. After the torment of those hallucination darts she wanted to make Namiko feel a taste of her own medicine.**_

_**Krysta and her team soon arrived at the entrance to the Sound encampment, the little star that had led them there flashed brightly and returned to Hyuna. However something was wrong, the gate was open and unguarded Orochimaru and his men had already fled the dwelling.**_

"_**This isn't good," said Varundo.**_

"_**Lacuna ka, she's inside?" asked Rakuro.**_

"_**That star did lead us here, she must be, but this place looks deserted?" said Jivana.**_

"_**Maybe we were spotted and they're planning an ambush?" wondered Kumico.**_

"_**It's too dangerous for Hyuna to come inside, Kumico can you take care of her here, the rest of us will go inside and try to find Lacuna and the Scroll. If we find Orochimaru I will send Rakuro back to tell you, if that happens flee this place. We shall Plasma Seal this place and Orochimaru with it if we should find him," explained Krysta.**_

"_**Ok, I'll stay with the child, be careful Krysta," replied Kumico.**_

"_**Rakuro ka, odntgo!" worried Hyuna, Rakuro came over and patted her head.**_

"_**Rakuro will be fine Hyuna, you just stay here and stay safe ok," said Jivana calmly and Hyuna nodded before going to hide in the trees with Kumico.**_

"_**She looks up to you," said Krysta.**_

"_**She just wants Lacuna ka to be safe," replied Rakuro, "let's go." **_

_**The group carefully went through the gates and into the camp, all around the small huts and tents showed signs of a hasty withdrawal and there were still no people to be seen.**_

"_**Everything's empty," said Jivana coming out of another hut.**_

"_**Lacuna ka!" Rakuro called out hoping for a response.**_

"_**I don't like this Krysta, this is far too easy," worried Varundo.**_

"_**I agree, come on, that building looks like a permanent one, maybe Orochimaru's hiding inside," replied Krysta moving towards the house embedded in the cliff. Rakuro kicked open the door forcefully yet still there seemed to be no one inside, however there were traces someone had been inside, and that they had been severally attacked.**_

"_**Oh my god, looks like someone got here before us," worried Jivana looking at a slumped bleeding body in the corner.**_

"_**Rusuta?" Krysta thought to herself rushing over to check it but thankfully this body was in fact Kinako, Orochimaru had never bothered to dispose of her after tricking Rusuta into killing her. Rakuro came over to her concerned.**_

"_**It's not her, there's no telling who it was, the head is gone and the body is too badly severed and decomposing," replied Krysta standing away.**_

"_**Let's keep looking, this was defiantly a headquarters," said Varundo looking over the smashed furniture around them. They went through the first door that led to the main room and the apparent bedroom Orochimaru had occupied, here there was another body, from the bloodlines on the floor it was clear the body had simply been pushed towards the wall but much like the first this body was too badly decomposed to accurately assume cause of death from just looking at it, however was it coincidence that this body seemed to have spilled much less blood that the first with similar looking wounds?**_

"_**There's just a bed here, it looks recently slept in but other than this there's nothing," said Jivana.**_

"_**I can't feel any human presence here either, and there's no sign of the scroll," replied Krysta before punching the wall frustrated, "Is this just a complete waste of time! The exams are tomorrow, Orochimaru has probably left already to start his plan and we're here back at square one!"**_

_**Suddenly the group heard footsteps outside in the hall; they quickly returned to the hall and saw the dungeon door had suddenly opened.**_

"_**Do you think there's someone down there?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Or maybe they went out the door," wondered Varundo.**_

"_**We'll split up, Rakuro you and I will see what's down there Jivana and Varundo have a quick look outside, if you can see nothing return, I don't know what we're about to face," ordered Krysta and Jivana and Varundo left while Krysta and Rakuro started down the stairs. Outside Jivana spotted a figure disappear into the trees and worried for Hyuna she and Varundo followed. Kumico looked at them quizzically when he saw them, he thought something was wrong.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he worried.**_

"_**Did you see someone?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**No, no one," replied Kumico before they heard a bush rustle and they turned to see a sweep of black hair disappear into the bush.**_

"_**Jivana I have a bad feeling about this," said Varundo.**_

"_**Let's go," replied Jivana and they ran back to Krysta.**_

_**Krysta and Rakuro had found the door at the bottom of the stairs but it was locked and very strong.**_

"_**This door's locked for a reason, there's something here," said Krysta. Rakuro started smacking the door with his lance but it was having little effect.**_

"_**Stand back," said Krysta and Rakuro looked at her confused; surely her whip didn't have the power to open the door.**_

"_**Alana it's time," said Krysta focused getting into her Plasma Beam position, "Rakuro I suggest you get out of the way, this is a very dangerous attack." Rakuro moved but Alana was very unsure of Krysta's decision.**_

"_**Krysta you can't take it, if there's an enemy back there you'll be too weak to fight them, are you sure you want to try this?" she asked but Krysta's resolve was absolute.**_

"_**Power of Stars, power of Blood, power of Chakra, connection!" cried Krysta and Rakuro watched her in awe as the Chakra lines began to fill with energy, "Stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood, stars, stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood stars!" The energy began to build higher and higher as Krysta's runes began to spark with a furious rage.**_

"_**More, more, more!" Krysta pleaded with Alana.**_

"_**Krysta enough, you're going to destroy yourself!" worried Alana. Rakuro began to worry as he could see the force in Krysta's eyes, finally she could power herself no more and cried out,**_

"_**Plasma Laser Jutsu! Fire!" the crackling electricity sound grew deafening as Rakuro found himself blinded by another light until a sudden crashing noise heralded the destruction of the door. The light dimmed and Krysta limply leant against the wall.**_

"_**Go," she urged him and Rakuro entered amidst the debris of the door and some of the wall. As the smoke cleared he spied another body in the middle of the room slumped against a table that was draped in a parchment, it was Lacuna unconscious from lack of oxygen.**_

"_**Lacuna ka!" he cried seeing her and going over to make sure she was ok. He helped lay her down but Lacuna didn't move and he became more and more concerned. Then Jivana and Varundo came into the room and for a moment were surprised at the destruction.**_

"_**What happened?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Lacuna ka! Lacuna ka!" Rakuro continued to cry shaking her and trying everything to get her to wake up. Varundo knelt beside her as well and confirmed she was still alive.**_

"_**The air seems thin and stagnant in here, she must have suffocated," said Jivana looking around, "is, is that the Scroll?" Jivana went over to the table and could see it was defiantly the parchment Krysta had been after.**_

"_**Rakuro…" Lacuna suddenly gasped and Rakuro sighed relieved as she started to try and sit up now able to breathe with the new air from the broken door.**_

"_**Lacuna ka, you're ok," said Rakuro.**_

"_**Yes, thanks to you, I knew you'd come for me, thank you Rakuro ka," she smiled relieved she was saved.**_

"_**I didn't come alone," he replied standing away from her and as Lacuna looked around she realised Krysta and her friends were also there.**_

"_**You all came, to help me, oh bless the stars, thank you," said Lacuna happily. With Rakuro's help Lacuna was able to stand again and soon returned to her normal self.**_

"_**What happened here?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Orochimaru's men kidnapped me, he was fearful of his apparent demise and wanted me to assure him he was going to live, he thought the scroll could ensure this. Of course this is impossible as the scroll only refers to Blood Creed lore, but it turned out that was not the only thing I was supposed to do," explained Lacuna before they heard Krysta gasp painfully and faint, Rakuro was able to catch her and pick her up but it was evident to him that whatever Krysta had done to destroy the door she was now exhausted.**_

"_**Tell us, is there anyone here?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**No, Orochimaru and his men have fled, they sealed the door saying that my usefulness had ended, it wasn't long before I was having trouble breathing. I have much to tell, but I can see for now that we should escape ourselves," explained Lacuna and the group left the room taking Krysta and the scroll with them.**_

_**Out in the forest Kumico was on high alert after the mysterious figure in the bushes but was relieved to see Krysta's group coming out with Lacuna looking relatively unscathed, except for Krysta whom Rakuro was still carrying.**_

"_**What happened?" he worried but Rakuro just walked by and laid Krysta by a tree.**_

"_**Krysta smashed open a door and seems to have used all her energy for now, she'll be fine," said Varundo who was holding the scroll.**_

"_**The Scroll, Lacuna, you're both safe," sighed Kumico relieved.**_

"_**Yes, I am so thankful to you all, but there is danger ahead, we are all in grave trouble," she warned.**_

"_**Tell me everything," said Kumico taking Lacuna to rest. Hyuna ran up to Jivana then she was happy Jivana was ok.**_

"_**Yay Jivana ka!" she said happily.**_

"_**I'm fine, thanks," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana, should we leave Krysta with that guy, she's defenceless," worried Varundo. Jivana looked over to where Rakuro was sitting beside the tree he'd laid Krysta by, he was having a rest too.**_

"_**It's ok Varundo, something tells me Krysta is going to be ok," smiled Jivana going to have a rest with Hyuna while Lacuna explained everything to Kumico.**_

"_**You must be starting to like me after all," Rakuro suddenly heard Krysta say from beside him, she was starting to wake up.**_

"_**Why would you think that?" he replied stubbornly and Krysta started to sit up using the tree for balance.**_

"_**Because if you still wanted to kill me, you'd have taken your chance while I was incapacitated," she smiled.**_

"_**Maybe you're just too trusting to think I wouldn't kill you when you're asleep," glared Rakuro still uncomfortable with her habit of reading his feelings.**_

"_**Come off it Rakuro, I'm no more in danger right now than I would be facing a pack of enemy fighters," she half joked leaning back on the tree.**_

"_**What, what happened to you," he asked warily.**_

"_**That attack? It's something I've been working on, unfortunately it's still not perfect, sure I can destroy a door, but that beam is still grossly underpowered," she replied annoyed she still couldn't do it right.**_

"_**You took your own body out with it, surely it's more powerful than you think?" wondered Rakuro.**_

"_**The only reason you were in danger was because at point blank range like that even the weakest laser is deadly. That beam was no more than tickle for someone at normal attack range," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Rakuro, I never thought I'd see him like this. Talking, interacting, and with Krysta of all people," smiled Lacuna watching them with Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta's lifestyle and attitude can have a powerful effect on anyone, he tried to kill her at least once on the journey, but then, just before we found you, he saved her from falling off a cliff, it's odd," replied Kumico.**_

"_**I always thought Rakuro wasn't capable of normal relationships with anyone other than me, Lady Krysta could indeed be a blessing after all. Has, has she thought about what happens once this mission is over, Rakuro and I will be returning to Yukusha in the morning, it seems you all have a snake to catch, and then there's controlling that child," said Lacuna thinking hard.**_

"_**Child?" asked Kumico.**_

"_**Didn't I say? Orochimaru brought his daughter to me, he wanted her to learn a rare jutsu from me, without much choice I obliged but as she trained she changed, she came to me confused and a little moody, but by the time she left, something was different, it was like, she'd found a new purpose to her life, I can't say what she saw during her time there, but I can say that it's made her very angry inside. I'm sorry Kumico, I feel I've unleashed a terrible threat to Lady Krysta," worried Lacuna.**_

"_**Rusuta, Rusuta came to the complex, is she still in there!" he worried in case she too was inside a sealed room suffocating.**_

"_**No Orochimaru took her out of the chamber after she became unconscious during training, I thought she'd still be with them when they left the camp, she seemed to have no wish to be anywhere other than at her father's side," replied Lacuna and Kumico stood to go over to Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta, Lacuna's told me something distressing," said Kumico sitting with her.**_

"_**Is she ok?" worried Rakuro.**_

"_**What is it?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Rusuta has been at the camp, Lacuna says she was brought there to learn a rare jutsu but the training appears to have taken an unsettling turn on Rusuta's personality," explained Kumico.**_

"_**She was there? Is she ok?" worried Krysta sitting up.**_

"_**Lacuna says she became unconscious last night and Orochimaru took her away. Lacuna thinks she's still with him," replied Kumico. Krysta looks angry and tries to stand only to stumble and keel over due to her lack of energy.**_

"_**Damn, that attack's left me completely powerless for a while, I need to feed desperately," worried Krysta.**_

"_**We don't have much left," said Kumico before Rakuro stuck out his arm for her.**_

"_**Rakuro, what are you…" said Krysta surprised.**_

"_**Don't take too much ok, I should be strong enough to give you the boost you need, just do it," he replied turning away bracing for the pain. Krysta sat up again and looked at his arm before shaking her head and pushing him away.**_

"_**No, I thank you but no, Kumico, those bodies in the camp, they're still pretty fresh, I'll take what's left of them, help me over to Jivana, she'll help me," said Krysta using Kumico to help her stand.**_

_**Rakuro watched her go and couldn't help feeling, a little rejected, still he tried not to let it show when Lacuna came over to him.**_

"_**How are you Rakuro ka?" she asked sitting with him.**_

"_**Now your back I'm fine," he replied dully. Lacuna looked at him carefully, just as she'd watched Rusuta change so now did she notice changes in her cold shelled prodigy.**_

"_**Lady Krysta's not so bad after all huh?" she said calmly.**_

"_**She's nothing to me," he replied hatefully.**_

"_**Oh, oh I see. That's why you travelled all this way by her side to rescue me, normally, you would have come alone," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**She just wanted to kill the man who took you and retrieve some scroll; I've done what I came to do," he told her.**_

"_**Good then," said Lacuna, "because you realise tomorrow we're returning to Yukusha, their fight is with that mad man, it has nothing to do with us." Rakuro looked at her suddenly, he thought he'd be staying to kill Orochimaru but if Lacuna said that they would leave, they would leave.**_

"_**But that's, not what you want is it," smiled Lacuna and Rakuro looked away again.**_

"_**It seems to me, that Lady Krysta has taught you more than I ever could, she's taught you the truth hasn't she, that everything that happened to you isn't and never was her or her family's fault, and now, you want to get the revenge you always dreamed of, on the right man this time," explained Lacuna.**_

"_**I have to stay with you, you cannot go back alone," he replied trying still to deny it.**_

"_**Well maybe I'll stick around too; Yukusha is safe without us a little longer and besides, I think Lady Krysta wants you around more than she's letting herself say. You've changed Rakuro, softened and bloomed, you stick by her and you'll be that powerful warrior you've always wanted to be, I'm old like Kumico, there's little left I can teach you," she told him and Rakuro actually smiled.**_

"_**You're kidding, he actually offered his arm to you, and you didn't take it?" said Jivana as Krysta drank from Kimiko's body in the camp.**_

"_**It was odd, I didn't know what to do," replied Krysta.**_

"_**That's not like you, when me and Varundo did it you were glad of the help," said Jivana.**_

"_**You two are my friends, Rakuro is, he's just a, I mean, he's not one of us," replied Krysta seeming confused.**_

"_**I don't know he goes from hating you to trying to prove his loyalty to you," smiled Jivana hintingly.**_

"_**What are you implying?" said Krysta looking up, "He wasn't trying to prove his loyalty, I'm not some queen, he just knows I need to drink blood so he probably thought it to be the best way for me to get some. Really Jivana,"**_

"_**Oh yeah, right," she giggled, "so what now, we promised we'd be back for the exams, but Orochimaru's still on the loose."**_

"_**I know, and there's the issue of Rusuta's whereabouts, I knew something would happen if I left her alone," sighed Krysta finishing.**_

"_**Krysta, maybe it's better this way, I mean, maybe she'd be happier with him, I know it's completely mad but, ever since she got that thirst, she hasn't been happy trying to pretend she's normal, maybe it's done more to her than we thought?" said Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta is my daughter, her inner turmoil is my responsibility, I know that letting her live with Orochimaru will do nothing but exacerbate her already fragile condition, once he's gone, this will all be over and she'll be ok again, no more confusion, she'll be happy again, we'll all be happy and safe again," replied Krysta.**_

"_**What about Lacuna and Rakuro," asked Jivana.**_

"_**What do you mean," asked Krysta.**_

"_**Won't they leave now; I mean there's no reason to get them roped into all this," replied Jivana.**_

"_**I guess you're right, we'll need to focus at the exams. We're going to go and we'll keep an eye out for Orochimaru, he's coming I know he is and he'll be up for a fight. Lacuna will be fine with Rakuro on their way back to Yukusha, come on let's get back to the others," said Krysta and Jivana nodded following.**_

_**The group decided to rest for the night in the clearing before heading off the next morning, however Rakuro couldn't sleep. He sat on the edge of the clearing looking towards the way back to Yukusha and felt torn. Before this his way of life was clear, protect Yukusha and Lacuna, become strong enough to defeat any threats and make sure that things like The Great Tear could never happen again. He had done nothing but train and protect ever since that terrible day and had never wanted anything else. But Krysta had changed things, in the beginning he'd wanted nothing more than to destroy her and avenge his noble father but Krysta had shown him there's more to being powerful than simply killing and protecting, he knew he could learn more if he stayed by her side, but he had the nagging tie to Yukusha that meant he felt his place was returning to protect it.**_

"_**Can't sleep either huh?" he heard Krysta say from behind him, he stood up seeing her.**_

"_**So, here we are. Thanks for your help, I guess we can both go back to our former lives and never have to see each other again, just as you wanted," she told him Rakuro didn't answer.**_

"_**Silence huh? Well I guess that is your communication of choice," sighed Krysta turning to leave.**_

"_**Stay," she heard him call after her, he wasn't trying to be silent he simply didn't know what to say anymore. **_

"_**You look as confused as I am," she admitted.**_

"_**I have to protect Lacuna ka," he told her.**_

"_**I have to destroy Orochimaru," she replied.**_

"_**I want, to help you," he admitted at last.**_

"_**Of course, he almost killed your father, I can understand your rage," replied Krysta but Rakuro shook his head.**_

"_**I want, to protect you, like Lacuna ka," he told her and Krysta looked at him amazed.**_

"_**But, Alana?" she stammered.**_

"_**I don't care anymore, I was so focused on that, I couldn't let what happened go. Every night I've dreamed of standing there powerless as the sky rained fire around me, but then, you took me to the past and you made me face my shadows and finally my old nightmare went away. But instead of freedom all I've dreamed of since is uncertainty. Without that night sitting on my shoulders I don't have a purpose anymore. I know there's more to my life than as a guard for a city and it's elder, but I can't find that alone, and the only way to find my true purpose is, to stay with you," he explained going from embarrassed to calm to confused as he talked.**_

"_**Tell me, why did you give me your arm earlier, you have been taught what I do is bad, yet you would let me bite into you and risk me losing control and killing you," asked Krysta unnerved by his words.**_

"_**I don't know you would kill me, just as you don't think I would kill you, we've only known each other a short time, but don't you think it's time we cut down the veil between us. I'm going to come clean, I want to fight with you and your friends, not just because I want Orochimaru's hide, but because I want to be a part of your team," he told her forcefully.**_

"_**You want to cut the veil? You want to know how I really feel?" said Krysta calmly before nodding agreeably, "I want you with my team too. You don't have to leave, heck; I don't want you to leave. I guess Alana was right, there's more to you than what I saw in the beginning."**_

"_**Well, I guess we have than in common too," Rakuro actually smiled.**_

"_**Did you, did you just smile, careful I could think you're going soft on me," Krysta laughed.**_

"_**I like your laugh," said Rakuro coming up close to her, Krysta smiled feeling that she didn't have to worry about anything for a little while. Suddenly Krysta's chest rune started to glow, Rakuro stepped back a little unnerved and Krysta nervously tried to cover it with her hands.**_

"_**We, we should rest huh, it's going to be a long day," said Krysta nervously going back towards where the others were resting.**_

"_**Goodnight," she heard Rakuro say to her. Krysta stopped and looked back a little before smiling and walking away again.**_

_**Back in the Leaf Village Rusuta and the others had returned home and as Sakura and Naruto left Rusuta gave the antidote to the mildly annoyed Namiko. She hadn't been exposed long enough to be in too much pain but she'd had a hard time following them back.**_

"_**I make people think I'm crazy, but you're the real thing," said Namiko scornfully.**_

"_**Just be glad you're alive," glared Rusuta going to her room to rest.**_

"_**Rusuta, what's wrong with you?" sighed Koni watching her go.**_

"_**I thought I just said she was crazy," said Namiko sitting on one of the living room chairs recovering.**_

"_**That says a lot coming from you. Are you really that hungry for vengeance you'd pretend to be a boy? Heck pretend to be your brother, don't you think that's just a little messed up?" he asked her sitting too.**_

"_**I suppose a non twin would think that, but you have a sister, I bet she'd do anything for you too," replied Namiko.**_

"_**I guess, but Velia couldn't pass for me without a really long wig," he laughed nervously.**_

"_**You're a lot nicer when you're not trying to slice my throat open," smiled Namiko.**_

"_**I could say the same about you, after seeing your crazy side this is a welcome change, you're normal after all," he replied reclining relaxed.**_

_**Suddenly he felt Namiko's hand on his neck and looked up surprised. Namiko was behind him trying to give him a massage.**_

"_**What are you doing?" he said startled.**_

"_**You look fatigued, don't get funny I used to do this for Umani," she smiled with a sly twinkle in her eyes.**_

"_**You massaged, your brother?" gulped Koni.**_

"_**You make it seem like its dirty and weird Konikins," she giggled cutely before suddenly losing her balance on the chair and falling on top of him.**_

"_**Namiko, ouch get off," struggled Koni before Velia suddenly came in with a glass of water.**_

"_**Big Brother is that freak trying to attack you again!" she cried worried but Namiko started to laugh in the tangled up position she'd gotten herself into.**_

"_**No, no Velia I'm fine, Namiko's just, overcome from Rusuta's venom that's all," he told her and Velia left looking at them suspiciously.**_

"_**Can you get off now," asked Koni and Namiko tried to get herself up into a sitting position.**_

"_**What's wrong Konikins? I'm not your type," she winked flirtively and Koni pretty much pushed her off of him, again she just laughed.**_

"_**You're fun," she giggled getting up.**_

"_**If Rusuta found you like that you wouldn't think this was so funny," replied Koni standing and trying to tidy his hair again.**_

"_**Oh, yes of course, after all Rusuta is the boss of this team isn't she," sneered Namiko.**_

"_**What do you mean by that? I can do what I want I'm not her little puppy," said Koni getting agitated.**_

"_**Oh really? Well you sure fooled me," giggled Namiko. **_

"_**You give me a headache," Koni said shaking his head and going to close the doors to the garden, Namiko followed him.**_

"_**Sorry, you know for trying to kill you and all," she said suddenly Koni thought she'd gone mad.**_

"_**Why are you saying sorry, you wanted to do it? What now just cause you're our prisoner you think Rusuta's going to go easy on you if you apologise?" he asked her.**_

"_**I don't care about Ru; I'm not gay ok, no matter what I do to creep people out," she snapped annoyed.**_

"_**Ok not gay, just crazy," he glared at her and Namiko just turned away to storm off but Koni stopped her.**_

"_**Sorry ok, I guess you're getting sick of hearing that, you had something to say, go ahead and say it," he replied guiltily.**_

"_**If I have to stay here, I don't want to be a prisoner. Umani and I, we never got to take the exam before we left the Rain Village, he hoped he'd make it with Rusuta but now he'll never be a Chunin or anything like that. It would bring more honour to his name than killing his murderers, if I could only let him become a Chunin," she told him quietly.**_

"_**But, Umani's dead?" said Koni not understanding.**_

"_**I lied, about being with Orochimaru you know. I deserted him after Umani was killed, he, he just let him die; sure it was his idea I pose as my brother to make Rusuta kill you but I had nothing to do with her kidnap. I left as soon as I could and, if he catches me, he'll kill me. Poison or no poison, I'd have come here anyway, for protection," she admitted painfully.**_

"_**How can I help, I mean I can protect you sure and Rusuta will too, once she calms down and realises how nice you really are, but we can't make Umani a Chunin, only Tsunade or the other elders could do that, and after what he tried to do they'll never let that happen," replied Koni.**_

"_**Let me, let me take my brother's place," said Namiko looking at him with sad eyes.**_

"_**Didn't we just go over this dressing up like a boy issue of yours?" stammered Koni.**_

"_**I'm serious! We're pretty much identical except for our gender differences and if I wear his clothes and wear my hair like him like I did before no one will know the difference, I even have his scroll," she snapped.**_

"_**How did you get that?" wondered Koni.**_

"_**They left it on top of his grave, I took it once I found where they'd laid him, it was as if he wanted me to have it. Please Koni, just tell them they made a mistake and Umani has been lost in the forest all this time, if I can fool you and Rusuta I know I can fool a set of people who barely knew him. Please, let me bring honour back to my family," she pleaded with him and Koni just couldn't refuse her, he was a soft touch really.**_

"_**I don't know how Rusuta will take it, but I guess saying no won't deter you from doing it anyway. Ok Namiko, you can be part of our team and pretend to be Umani, but no funny business ok?" he replied finally. Suddenly Namiko leapt at him and hugged him tightly.**_

"_**Oh Konikins! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried happily before letting go nervously. She giggled for a moment before bidding him goodnight and going to look for somewhere to sleep.**_

"_**Namiko," sighed Koni finishing the doors, "Rusuta has a heart attack and then the whole world turns upside down, I just hope mom and dad are at the exams tomorrow, Rusuta's so unstable right now."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Trouble At The Games**_

_**The next morning Rusuta woke up early and sat on the roof watching dawn come, she'd calmed down from the day before and was sorting out in her head what she would do now. Seeing all the visions in her training had only deepened her growing despair at her life, she could barely remember the last time she felt happy about herself and it seemed as though the older she got the worse her life would seem.**_

"_**Mother hates me, she's scared of me, she didn't want me, father tried to make me kill her, he's tried to kill her, and he never came for me when I was growing up. Yet to my face both of them say they love me. Everyday I feel I'm turning into something terrible, first my eyes, then this atrocious inhuman bloodlust and then to top it off a really killer venom? Maybe I should be like Sasuke, only care about myself and look out for me alone, then hide in the forest like some freak. Oh no! Everything I think of is just another way to run away! But, but how am I supposed to deal with all this?" she said to herself becoming frustrated. Then Koni came up with Namiko.**_

"_**Morning!" she giggled happily, Rusuta looked at her puzzled.**_

"_**Koni did my venom give her brain damage or something," she said dully.**_

"_**No, well, um, Namiko's just a handful that's all, you know one minute trying to kill ya the next making you a cup of tea," said Koni nervously.**_

"_**So, happy Namiko, what do you want, how's your sister crazy Namiko doing?" glared Rusuta warily.**_

"_**We're doing fine," smiled Namiko.**_

"_**You are crazy aren't you," huffed Rusuta going to leave but Koni stopped her.**_

"_**Rusuta, Namiko, um, Namiko wants to join the team for the exam today," he told her bluntly.**_

"_**What!" cried Rusuta and Koni hastily explained her reasons before Rusuta could get another word in.**_

"_**So you don't want to kill us anymore, just avenge Umani by making him a Chunin, what's the point, he's dead," replied Rusuta pessimistically.**_

"_**He may not see the benefits, but our family will. I may be the last, but he was a great fighter and he deserves to have his name honoured, just as my family do. I'm a rouge, I can never return to my village and Orochimaru has sent his men all over this part of the land searching for me, please, I need this chance," she replied, Rusuta's look turned very dark, she thought her reasons were good but she hated that she felt that way, too wrapped up in her own family matters to be happy for someone else's.**_

"_**Do what you want, we'll tell Yumo Sensei when he comes you're Umani and as long as your little freaky trick works no one will know you're not Umani," she replied leaving at last.**_

"_**Well that was easier than I thought," sighed Koni relieved.**_

"_**Is, is something wrong with her?" worried Namiko.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Well it's hard to explain but while Umani was the main fighter I used other more supportive Jutsu's. Because I'm a Rain Ninja I learned to know how people feel from the vapours their bodies give off into the air. And Rusuta's, just became very cold…" she replied worried.**_

_**Koni didn't have long to help Namiko get ready before Yumo came to take them to the final testing arena and when he arrived he was certainly surprised to see what looked like Umani standing with his trainees. **_

"_**Koni, Rusuta, explain this, we were told Umani was dead, who is this?" said Yumo confused.**_

"_**Sorry to have not returned Sensei, I was gravely injured in the forest when we got separated and it appears as though my death has been exaggerated," replied Namiko using her deeper voice. Yumo Sensei was startled this youth certainly looked and sounded like Umani, he even had his seemingly limitless vocabulary.**_

"_**But we found a body in the forest, right where you two told us to look," replied Yumo and Koni began to look nervous.**_

"_**I assure you Sensei you buried another man, see I am truly who I say I am and how can I be wrong, I am who I am after all," replied Namiko showing Yumo the scroll which was the pass into the final exam.**_

"_**Umani returned last night, he finally found his way home," smiled Koni trying to play along.**_

"_**You all seem friendly considering the terrible circumstances that transpired during the last exam round, security is tight enough looking out for that snake Orochimaru without allowing one of his worms to compete," said Yumo angrily, Rusuta looked away annoyed and Yumo calmed down.**_

"_**Come on Rusuta, you know I didn't mean you," he told her exasperated.**_

"_**Whether you question my loyalties or not is immaterial, I have my invitation so to speak and I shall compete," Namiko told him arrogantly.**_

"_**Tsunade's going to have my hide," sighed Yumo, "but I guess rules are rules, come on, we're going to be late at this rate." Yumo started to head off and Namiko smiled girlishly before following Koni stood with Rusuta a moment.**_

"_**Rusuta, we don't have to do this, if you're still sick…" he tried to tell her.**_

"_**I'm not sick!" she snapped.**_

"_**Then what's wrong, you've been acting funny since that worrying heart attack. Come on you never hide stuff from me, never ever, so why now," he replied annoyed.**_

"_**You wouldn't understand, I'm getting tired of being babied and wrapped up in cotton wool, I'm sick of being labelled just because of what I look like and who my father is, Koni, I'm tired of pretending that everyone likes me and that people care about me, because it's just not true, it never has been," she replied storming off with a confused Koni following.**_

_**The arena was huge and just on the outskirts of the Leaf Village, as Yumo had said there was intense security everywhere looking out for Shadow or Sound Ninja hiding in the trees. As Koni and Rusuta stood in line waiting to have their scrolls checked to go in Rusuta kept a firm watch over the entrance line for the spectators, she was looking for her mother. Yumo said goodbye to them and then took Velia with him to the spectators line, it was moving faster than Rusuta's line and there were lots of parasols due to the bright sunlight.**_

"_**Ever notice how when everyone wears the same style of Uniform you can't tall anyone apart," she sighed to Koni.**_

"_**Don't worry they'll come, there's lots of entrances, maybe they're at another one," he replied.**_

"_**You're probably right," sighed Rusuta looking back to the line again. This time she saw a group of men in the back of the line using ninja hoods to cover their faces. For a moment one of them looked her way and locked eyes with her. The man nodded assumingly and Rusuta smiled, it was Orochimaru she knew it had to be, at least he'd made it. As he turned away she saw him tie a band of cloth around his upper head and then with the help of another man stagger towards the entrance.**_

"_**Identification please?" said the man at the entrance.**_

"_**What, what who's there?" said Orochimaru, he'd covered his eyes to make him look old and blind.**_

"_**Sir please, this man is my uncle and he's blind and sick, he just wants to come to soak up the atmosphere, he doesn't have long to live," said the man Orochimaru was leaning on.**_

"_**My brain's not like a sieve," said Orochimaru trying to make the entrance man think he was senile.**_

"_**Oh of course sir, be careful with the stairs," said the entrance man letting them in.**_

"_**Why would there be hares in an arena?" he heard Orochimaru say as they all disappeared into the tunnels.**_

"_**Right weirdo's come to these things," he sighed continuing with his work.**_

_**Meanwhile Rusuta, Koni and Namiko had made it in without incident, even if they had looked confused seeing Umani after hearing he was dead the scroll was proving to be a good fake identification. The three were sitting around looking at the posters on the walls and getting ready for the fights.**_

"_**How does this all work?" asked Koni.**_

"_**According to the program there's a round of team battles with all the losing teams being eliminated and then a short tournament of one on one battles with the members of all the teams. Only eight teams made it this far, that means there will be twelve competitors in the mini tournament," said Rusuta reading a program she'd found. **_

"_**Isn't that rather complex?" asked Namiko.**_

"_**I guess Ninja Elders are really picky about who they let be Chunin," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**There hasn't been a real war for a long time, I guess they've got too many fighters," said Koni.**_

"_**What do you plan to do after anyway if you can't go back?" said Rusuta looking at Namiko.**_

"_**I don't know, probably leave and find my home somewhere in the neutral lands, raise a family, live my own life at last," she replied.**_

"_**You, don't think that's running away?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**The Rain Village isn't my home anymore, I won't be running as I will have fulfilled my purpose, as much as I would like to find those who killed my parents too much time has past, it's time to move on," replied Namiko.**_

_**Krysta and her friends arrived at the arena just as the last of the spectators were filing in.**_

"_**We made it," panted Varundo.**_

"_**We better get in there or our children will panic," said Jivana.**_

"_**Ok, keep your eyes open, he could be here already," said Krysta.**_

"_**Will they let us in?" asked Lacuna.**_

"_**You're with us, I think we can pull something," replied Krysta and the group joined the line. Lacuna lifted Hyuna onto her shoulders so as not to lose her in the crowd and at the gate Krysta was able to ensure they all got in. On the way to their seats they came across Sakura.**_

"_**Krysta, you're ok," she said relieved.**_

"_**Of course," she replied suspicious.**_

"_**Who are these? Friends of yours?" she asked interested.**_

"_**Travellers, we picked them up on our way here," she replied going past. Sakura watched them leave and then went down to the competitor's area to tell Rusuta and Koni the good news.**_

"_**Rusuta, Koni!" she called entering before seeing them with Namiko.**_

"_**What is it Sakura?" asked Koni.**_

"_**What is she doing here," she whispered.**_

"_**Pretending to be Umani so don't say anything to blow her cover," Koni whispered back.**_

"_**Ok," said Sakura confused before remembering what she came in for in the first place, "Your parents are all here, even Kumico, they made it."**_

"_**Mother's here," said Rusuta perking up.**_

"_**See Rusuta whatever they were doing it wasn't dangerous enough for them to die," smiled Koni happily.**_

"_**They seemed to have picked up some friends too, Krysta was being really shady about them but they seemed to be very nice. Especially this one guy with really long red hair, I don't know if it was the cramped conditions of the crowd but he seemed to be pretty close to Krysta," smiled Sakura.**_

"_**What do you mean, close," said Rusuta suspicious.**_

"_**Well I don't know but it looked like she'd acquired some kind of bodyguard or something," giggled Sakura, "good luck guys!" Sakura left then and Rusuta went over to a flap where she could see the crowd. She couldn't see her mother from here but news of a red haired bodyguard worried her, it was that same feeling she'd had when she'd met Kinako and she didn't like it one bit.**_

_**Soon the arena filled with cheering as the fights began team by team the competitors fought and fell until finally Rusuta's team was called. Entering the arena an awkward hush fall over the crowd as the appearance of Namiko caused a lot of confusion.**_

"_**Was my brother, this hated?" worried Namiko quietly.**_

"_**Once it was discovered he was a spy who'd tried to start a coup by my father he was scorned terribly, you'll receive little support here," replied Rusuta watching as their opponents appeared, three grass ninja in green battle gear. Two men one woman all with the same high in the front long at the back hair cut. They didn't seem very special but had a definite team bond and presence.**_

"_**Rusuta what do you think, are you ok to take them?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Namiko, you do whatever it is you do, Koni you and I shall fight as we have always done, I think it's time the Plasma Bow got a public debut," smiled Rusuta and the two teams leapt into a fast paced fight.**_

"_**That boy, it can't be," said Varundo watching them.**_

"_**How can he be alive, we killed him," worried Jivana.**_

"_**And why would Rusuta allow him to rejoin the group, this doesn't look good. Lacuna was that boy around when Rusuta was with you?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**No, I've never seen him before," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Is he dangerous?" asked Rakuro.**_

"_**He tried to steal my daughter once, it's his fault she's so unstable right now. We killed him I know we did, poison, deep wounds and a tree falling on him, he could not have survived," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Perhaps Orochimaru has sent him back to finish what he started, perhaps this is his plan?" said Kumico.**_

"_**If it is we should watch carefully, the moment something goes wrong we'll jump right in," replied Krysta.**_

"_**My Kabuto, look down there, surely that cannot be Yuchi?" smiled Orochimaru cunningly.**_

"_**It can't be, we were sure he had died in action," replied Kabuto.**_

"_**Recall the scouts, I think we've just found our little mouse," he sneered evilly. **_

_**The three opponents were seeming masters at continual and combined three pronged attacks, stopping Rusuta's group from spreading out and counter attacking. Whilst fighting alongside Rusuta Koni kept checking over his shoulder worried that Namiko, who'd fained such strength in their own battles, would indeed be too weak to defend herself against these superbly trained ninja. This was something Rusuta noticed much to her own annoyance and it soon became clear to her that the inclusion of Namiko was becoming more of a distraction than any sort of help.**_

"_**Koni get your head in the game, she's fine on her own," Rusuta finally snapped blocking another shot from an opportunistic opponent. Koni snapped back to his designated job and batted the Grass Ninja away from Rusuta long enough for her to enact her fearful Tornado Blade attack, whipping up sand and dirt around her as she sliced into the three enemies. For a moment the three stood scattered with deep poisonous wounds inflicting their limbs.**_

"_**That should do it," smiled Rusuta stopping her tornado. However instead of succumbing to Rusuta's deadly venom and conceding the female of the group merely clasped her hands together and a green light shone from her team's wounds.**_

"_**Healing Art Natural Purification Jutsu," the girl said and within an instant the three were healed and ready to fight again.**_

"_**My, my venom, it's, useless," worried Rusuta surprised as the three surrounded them once again.**_

"_**That was a surprise," said Jivana watching them.**_

"_**Not really, Rusuta is not the first Ninja to develop poison based attacks, nature based villages such as the Grass and even the Leaf have their own regional Jutsu's for dealing with such attacks. It's possible Tsunade could heal anyone inflicted by Rusuta's poison on her own but Velia's antidote is tried and tested, why waste energy invoking a jutsu every time someone is injured by that particular poison?" hypothesised Kumico.**_

"_**Still if Rusuta was banking on her venom finishing this battle quickly I hope she changes tact fast," said Krysta seriously.**_

_**Back on the field the three grass ninja had Rusuta's team penned in and squashed together using a barrier of leafy vines held between the three. Every time one of Rusuta's group tried to cut through the vines they were either thrust back or the vines simply reformed and the bind was getting tighter.**_

"_**We need a distraction in order to cut the vines," said Namiko.**_

"_**Namiko, Umani used to be able to turn himself into a mist, can you do that?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Yes, it's a basic technique in the Rain Village, why?" she replied.**_

"_**Just do it, Rusuta and I will do the rest, make the mist cloud as big as you can," replied Koni and Namiko nodded before disappearing in a thick blue mist.**_

"_**What is this?" worried one of the male grass ninja as Rusuta and Koni also disappeared in the growing cloud of vapour. Suddenly the three grass ninja felt their binding vines fall limp as Rusuta and Koni severed them in several places. Namiko reappeared as the mist died away and having been given a small boost in confidence felt she could now help her new team mates more than ever.**_

"_**You guys wait to use that Plasma Bow thing you were talking about, I'll get them into the perfect target position," said Namiko running towards the three with her kunai drawn.**_

"_**She's crazy," sighed Rusuta thinking she'd be beaten easily but as Namiko ran towards the three ninja she appeared to split into three people herself. This basic looking cloning jutsu was more of an illusion than an actual attack as the three confused grass ninja suddenly found themselves surrounded and penned in just as they had tried to do to Rusuta's team. Then the three Namikos held a single kunai towards the three grass ninja and using the same kind of jutsu as the one which had cloned her body each single kunai became three making nine in all. In a flash the three Namiko's threw their kunai at the Grass Ninja and though no injuries resulted and three were now effectively 'stapled' together with kunai making it impossible at least for a few moments to pull themselves apart.**_

"_**Now!" cried Namiko and Koni and Rusuta who'd watched this quite stunned suddenly flew into action. Rusuta enacted both her runes and Koni's began to flash brightly, then Rusuta's whip manifested into a long red sash seemingly made of energy which she then attached to Koni's rune and after a dance illusion of a spin she formed into the bow their powerful combo attack. Then Koni gave her his sword and Rusuta turned that into an energy made arrow which she pulled back in order to strike her foes.**_

"_**Plasma Bow Jutsu Strike!" Rusuta cried letting the arrow fly and crash straight into the three grass ninja severing their bonds and under cover of dust and debris scatter them all over the arena. When the dust cleared it was evident that Rusuta's team had prevailed and the crowd erupted in thunderous applause.**_

"_**Wow Rusuta that was amazing!" giggled Namiko happily and Rusuta looked at her feeling somewhat embarrassed after thinking she was nothing more than a distraction, in fact she had come in important need as far as defeating these three foes were concerned.**_

"_**Listen Namiko, the crowd is cheering now; they don't care Umani's down here you've shown just how much of a team player he really is, at least in their eyes," smiled Koni and Namiko nodded.**_

"_**Perhaps I can make my brother proud after all," she smiled and the three waved as they disappeared back into the tunnels under the arena.**_

"_**Maybe I was wrong about her?" thought Rusuta walking contented back to the holding area, however Rusuta's happiness was short lived. She stopped suddenly and her vision got blurry. Suddenly she felt that terrible thud in her heart again and fell to her knees weakly.**_

"_**No, it… can't be," she gasped slumping to the floor unconscious.**_

"_**Where, where am I?" she thought to herself as a red light pierced her vision. Two black figures appeared in the red hue and similar to before started to dance before her eyes.**_

"_**I've seen this," she thought watching. Suddenly she heard a shattering and the red light broke apart like glass creating a bright white glow which then faded into the distorted scenery of a grand hall decked with red crystals. The dancers continued unaware of the change but had gained both structure and identifying features. The woman was thin and graceful and what had seemed like a dress was nothing more than the silk trails of formal style battle suit. The male was heavily muscled but held the hands of this woman as gently as a feather is soft, his face was marred by the waving and fluttering of his long thick hair and the glow even though it was dimmer than before marred any chance of indentifying any little detail of the dancers.**_

"_**They're so, happy," thought Rusuta before feeling incredibly sleepy and blacking out once again.**_

"_**Rusuta!" she heard Koni say as she drifted back into consciousness again, she was laid on a bench in the holding area and both Koni and Namiko looked terribly distressed.**_

"_**You're ok, oh thank goodness," said Namiko relieved.**_

"_**I knew it, I knew you were too ill, we never should have come, why didn't you tell me," worried Koni helping her sit but Rusuta didn't respond, she was too confused as to why her heart attacks had started again, she'd saved her father she thought she was safe.**_

"_**Rusuta please, let's get you home, our parents won't care if they know about the heart attacks, you need to rest," said Koni but Rusuta wouldn't listen.**_

"_**No!" she snapped standing suddenly.**_

"_**Rusuta I'm not asking this time!" replied Koni forcefully, Rusuta was a little surprised.**_

"_**I can honour my brother another time, it's not worth you dying needlessly," Namiko tried to help.**_

"_**I'm not going to die! I'm not sick, I'm not weak and I'm not quitting," she continued.**_

"_**You've had two heart attacks Rusuta, maybe more I don't know what you're keeping from me!" worried Koni.**_

"_**Don't worry about me Koni, please," she replied quietly before going off to find some water.**_

"_**This has happened before?" asked Namiko.**_

"_**Before she was kidnapped, she reacted to me strangely then before too, I don't know Namiko, sometimes, it's like she's not the Rusuta I know anymore," sighed Koni sadly leaving as well.**_

"_**Homaru, I need you to do something for me," said Rusuta standing by a fountain looking at her reflection.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked worried.**_

"_**I need you to delve into the entirety of my being, my body my heart my soul my chakra, everything. Find the cause of these attacks," she told him scared.**_

"_**It wasn't an outside source this time Rusuta, I fear, I was wrong," worried Homaru.**_

"_**Also, I need you to search for some sort of spiritual bind inside of me," she asked.**_

"_**What's that? And why?" asked Homaru confused.**_

"_**I saw mother cast a binding Jutsu on me the day I was born, she said it was only to stop my rune enacting, but I think there's something more to it," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**A diagnostic this full could take days," replied Homaru worried about the battles ahead.**_

"_**Please Homaru hurry, I'm desperate to know, if my theory is right than all this time I've trained has been a waste, father was never going to die and now my relationship with mother may never be the same, I need to know if I will live to tell her, I'm sorry," said Rusuta starting to cry. Homaru went immediately to his work as Rusuta sat on the fountain to compose herself, presently there was a friend at her side. It was Namiko with a small bag on her lap.**_

"_**What do you want," Rusuta tried to cover her tears as she wiped them away.**_

"_**I know we're not exactly friends you and I, I mean I did want to kill you and all and you did poison me, but, you and Konimashi, are as close as Umani was to me and, I can't bare to see you two split the same way I lost Umani, so, here," stammered Namiko warily handing over the bag.**_

"_**What is this?" asked Rusuta looking at the white powder inside.**_

"_**I take it everyday to heal the many wounds I've taken in battle, I know my body looks in good shape but I've been taking this so long if I stopped I'd probably fall apart," she tried to joke, "it's a healing remedy, it cures all wounds and ailments, take some, it may only be temporary but it might help stop whatever it is that's hurting you." Rusuta looked at her amazed, she was trying to help after everything she'd said about avenging Umani? Rusuta took a little in her hand and licked it, it was tasteless and very fine like a very refined sherbet. Rusuta looked thankful and clumsily licked the rest off of her hand. She didn't really feel any better but it did calm her down and she was soon ready to return to Koni and get ready for the next fight.**_

_**Meanwhile Krysta was looking around her warily, just like before she'd felt a terrible pain the moment Rusuta had had her heart attack and although she felt her daughter was recovered she was certain something was going to happen, something bad.**_

"_**Lacuna, what exactly did you teach my daughter," she asked quietly.**_

"_**The trademark move of the Monolo Clan, the Time Transcendence Jutsu," she replied.**_

"_**Why would she need to learn that, and, which way did she go?" said Krysta a little worried.**_

"_**At first to the past, but, I'm sorry, as a teacher I find myself always pushing my students to their full potential, and in some ways you should be proud, Rusuta is very powerful and I only wanted her to fulfil what she wanted to do," explained Lacuna shakily.**_

"_**What, what did she want to do," worried Krysta.**_

"_**To go into the future, I thought she was strong enough to be the first to go both ways, but every time she went back or forward she either ended up exhausted or upset, I'm sure that, nothing she saw there was good," replied Lacuna. Krysta was worried; she herself knew what effect seeing visions of time could have on the seeker, it was her own visions that made up her mind to rebuild the Blood Creed in the first place. What was worse was that such power was causing Rusuta great pain, pain and new power, Krysta knew her daughter was too inexperienced and when it came to it, far too stubborn to realise she couldn't control it.**_

"_**How is she?" said Koni worried as Namiko returned, she was smiling so he sighed relieved that Rusuta was ok.**_

"_**I gave her some of my medical powder, I hope it helps," she told him quietly.**_

"_**Why would you help us, surely Rusuta's condition has no effect on you avenging your brother," said Koni.**_

"_**No, but, well, um," said Namiko embarrassed, "I've been a real jerk and I'm sorry, I just wanted to make it up to you, Konikins." **_

"_**Why do you keep calling me that, Rusuta's mad enough without you having to explain why you're calling me some girly nickname," sighed Koni.**_

"_**Sorry," smiled Namiko.**_

"_**So, how did you do that cool Jutsu out there anyway, it looked just like a normal cloning jutsu, but then," asked Koni.**_

"_**Oh that," giggled Namiko revealing a glistening prism connected to a necklace from under her top.**_

"_**Wow, pretty," smiled Koni.**_

"_**This prism is how I do it, when I use any jutsu my chakra is like water vapour, when light is reflected and refracted through the prism I can make it look like there's more of me, but there's only three main sides, so that's the limit of how many I can do," explained Namiko.**_

"_**You rain ninja really have some flashy moves," chuckled Koni.**_

"_**Well thanks, but, I'm nowhere near the level my brother was, I sure hope I don't have to face you or Rusuta, or else, I know I'm going to lose," she replied nervous.**_

"_**Hey, I know you'll do just fine," smiled Koni putting a hand on her shoulder surprising her a little.**_

"_**You, you really think I… oh Konikins!" cried Namiko happily leaping into a really high hug.**_

"_**Why that little," Rusuta growled having just stumbled across them in the changing room.**_

"_**Pity," she suddenly heard a voice say.**_

"_**Who's there?" said Rusuta confused. She looked around, she was alone.**_

"_**I'm here," she heard it again and then her main rune started to glow.**_

"_**Homaru, your voice changed?" wondered Rusuta before her rune suddenly flashed and all around her seemed to stand still, all sound was silenced and she was the only one who could move.**_

"_**What, what happened?" said Rusuta looking around before suddenly another girl appeared before her. She was shining all over like she was wet and wore a black dress with long bright green hair, she also had two runes just like Rusuta's, and most shockingly Rusuta's eyes, only they were green too.**_

"_**Who are you?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**Why silly, I'm you," the girl giggled.**_

"_**What are you talking about, what have you done?" replied Rusuta angrily.**_

"_**Can't you tell? Look around you, time has stopped, you did learn the Time Transcendence Jutsu after all, silly old woman didn't realise how powerful that Jutsu really is," the strange girl glared.**_

"_**So you've stopped time, why?" Rusuta glared back.**_

"_**So I could talk to you of course, you don't want Koni and Namiko thinking you're crazy cause you're talking to yourself do you, though, does it really matter what they think anymore," she replied sounding depressed. Rusuta looked back to where Namiko and Koni had been standing, the time stop had enacted while they were still together, it made the girl's point all too clearly for Rusuta.**_

"_**You've made your point, so what do you want?" said Rusuta sadly.**_

"_**I want what you want, I am you," she replied.**_

"_**How can you be me? I am me?" said Rusuta again. The girl flicked her hair arrogantly and started to shimmer all over.**_

"_**I'm the you that you want to be, I'm there inside you, I always have been, you've just never tried to let me out. Aren't you tired of trying to be what you're not? Tired of living the way this world lives? Don't you wish things could be easier and that nothing ever changed? I know you do, or else I wouldn't want those things. You dream of a world where our parents no longer fight, and where you don't have to be cursed anymore, either by your venom or your thirst. Think about it Rusuta you'll understand what I'm talking about and trust me when I say that you have the potential to make everything just how you want it," she smiled before starting to fade.**_

"_**Hey, where are you going, I don't understand?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**You don't think you can keep this up forever," she giggled, "you still have a little way to go yet, but you'll get there." After this the girl faded away and the world returned to normal. Rusuta looked around her and it was as if no one had noticed the time stoppage. Still she decided not to think about it and concentrate on the matches to come. Rusuta didn't even seem to care right now about how Koni was in another girl's arms, but maybe that was because the match list stated that the first fight, was between Rusuta and Umani.**_

_**From the entrance Rusuta could hear the crowd cheering eagerly anticipating the next fights, Namiko arrived soon after and looked visibly worried seeing Rusuta was also there.**_

"_**Luck's not on your side," glared Rusuta.**_

"_**I see you're feeling better," replied Namiko arrogantly.**_

"_**Yes, too bad for you," Rusuta told her.**_

"_**I don't expect you to go easy you know, just chill ok?" said Namiko.**_

"_**Maybe this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself," glared Rusuta going into the arena. Namiko didn't need any other hints, Rusuta had seen her hug Koni, and she was angry, Namiko walked into the arena trying to hide her nerves and believing that she would now have to fight for her life.**_

"_**Well this will be interesting," said Varundo seeing Rusuta and Namiko on the field.**_

"_**Maybe this was Rusuta's idea, maybe she wanted to fight him again?" wondered Jivana.**_

"_**We'll see," said Krysta watching intently.**_

"_**Kabuto, have the extra men arrived?" Orochimaru asked his cohort.**_

"_**Yes, they're outside," replied Kabuto.**_

"_**Good, we'll let Rusuta deal with that little mouse and then on my signal we'll finish the job, she'll regret betraying us," he sneered evilly.**_

_**Rusuta and Namiko glared at each other, each waiting for one of them to make the first move, finally Rusuta violently slashed open her whip sending the end thrusting through the air towards Namiko. Namiko back flipped out of the way and armed herself with some kunai before rushing forward under the recoiling whip to attack Rusuta. Rusuta ducked and weaved under the barrage of kunai slices until her whip fully returned and then surprised Namiko by whipping up immediately into her deadly Tornado Blade attack. Namiko jumped back and watched as the dust and debris circled Rusuta growing into her attack. Suddenly the tornado sped forward and before Namiko could dodge the spinning blades slashed into her and batted her into the far wall of the arena, then the tornado stopped.**_

"_**Is he, going easy on her?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**He was so much stronger before," said Jivana.**_

"_**Something's not right," wondered Krysta continuing to watch. Namiko used the wall to hold herself up and then saw Rusuta continuing to walk towards her threateningly.**_

"_**Fine, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight, there's a reason I was chosen you know!" cried Namiko angrily running towards Rusuta with her kunai. Rusuta glared at Namiko arrogantly before Namiko suddenly enacted her Prism Clone ability and took Rusuta off guard. **_

_**Rusuta tried to use her blades to guard against Namiko's fast paced attacks but unable to tell which Namiko was real she was starting to have trouble defending herself. Finally the two came apart each decked with several slash marks over their bodies.**_

"_**With that many cuts, it won't be long before my venom stops you from being able to do anything," panted Rusuta.**_

"_**I don't think so," smiled Namiko pulling out a bag from her garments. It was more of that healing powder; Namiko opened the bag and for a moment disappeared in a cloud of the powder. When she emerged she was fully healed and the wounds were gone.**_

"_**How," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**It won't stop your poison, but it will keep it at bay a little longer, and I have lots of my powder so this time don't count on your venom to stop me. And, I still have some of these," glared Namiko revealing she had a bunch of Myst Flower Potion dipped darts with her.**_

"_**Oh no, not those again, last thing I need right now is another hallucination," worried Rusuta, "I'll never be able to see those little things coming until its too late."**_

"_**If only you had a way to see them before they hit you?" she heard that voice again.**_

"_**You again! Do you think I enjoy hearing voices like this," snapped Rusuta.**_

"_**Do you remember what Lacuna said, the Time Transcendence Jutsu can let you see what your opponent is going to do before they even do it, however with all these cuts I don't think you'll be able to do it, still that's nothing we can't fix," the voice replied.**_

"_**Fine, do it, it's not like I understand anyway," replied Rusuta confused.**_

"_**As you wish," she replied and suddenly Rusuta's runes began to spark and glow. Namiko watched in awe as Rusuta's scratches and wounds began to shimmer and heal themselves, then the left rune began to glow green. Rusuta felt herself get lighter and it seemed as though Namiko's movements became sluggish as if in slow motion. Suddenly Namiko seemed to go for her dart shooter, ironically it looked very similar to Umani's flute, it appeared Namiko's devotion to her dead brother knew no bounds. Rusuta saw Namiko blow into the shooter and then to her amazement she could see the dart coming towards her. She dodged and ran to counterattack, she felt her body become completely weightless, whilst Namiko had become sluggish Rusuta had gained great speed and agility she'd never experienced.**_

_**This display was amazing for those watching, Namiko hadn't even gone for the dart shooter by the time they saw the electric speedy Rusuta attack hard with her blades. Namiko was very confused as she was continually attacked by Rusuta, it was like she knew exactly what move Namiko was about to do.**_

"_**The, the Time Transcendence Jutsu!" cried Lacuna recognising the pattern of Rusuta's moves.**_

"_**What do you mean, it can't do that?" said Krysta.**_

"_**The Jutsu's power is only limited by the individual, it is conceivable that one can see the attacks of ones opponents before they're made if using the jutsu to see the future, she did it, I can't believe it," explained Lacuna.**_

"_**But, that's what's hurting her, isn't it," worried Krysta.**_

"_**Not now, maybe she's mastered it, but in such a short time," wondered Lacuna. Back on the field Namiko had managed to get away long enough to re-enact her Prism Clone Jutsu but even with heightened numbers she was unable to counter Rusuta's high speed offence.**_

"_**This is amazing, it's like I can attack without Namiko even having a chance to counter, even with her cloning technique I can see which Namiko is real," smiled Rusuta slashing her whip through the air, the whip went through the first two clones before slamming into Namiko and sending her flying into the sandy ground with a thud.**_

"_**Rusuta, that's enough, please," panted Namiko becoming fearful she was going to die.**_

"_**This isn't over," glared Rusuta standing over her threateningly, she went to swing her whip again before her left rune flared painfully and she knelt in pain.**_

"_**What happened," she cried in pain.**_

"_**What do you think, you can't keep that kind of power up, not without more chakra anyway," she heard the girl say.**_

"_**You've used up all my chakra!" Rusuta shouted angrily.**_

"_**Staying one step ahead of the present is draining you know," she replied, "but don't worry, she's beaten, just use her chakra to restabilise yourself."**_

"_**In front of all these people?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**Why not, mother does," shrugged the girl. Rusuta looked at Namiko and Namiko seemed to realise Rusuta couldn't attack right now and she wasn't the only one.**_

"_**Lacuna, what happened?" worried Krysta.**_

"_**Her chakra's used up, at least she's standing this time," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**You mean, she can't fight?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Not unless she gets more chakra," said Krysta, "and there's only one way."**_

"_**Considering we want Umani gone, a public draining could be a problem, don't you think?" wondered Varundo.**_

"_**Why has she stopped?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**Never mind, the girl's helpless, let's move," replied Orochimaru.**_

_**Suddenly Rusuta and Namiko were surrounded by smoke bombs exploding on the field. The explosions cause panic amongst the spectators and the ninja guards hurriedly tried to evacuate the arena. When the smoke cleared Namiko was held forcefully by Kabuto and another Sound Ninja and Orochimaru was with them.**_

"_**What are you doing?" wondered Rusuta looking at him. Suddenly Orochimaru threw her a small flask, it was filled with blood. Rusuta smiled a little and drank the blood so she didn't have to attack anyone to restore her chakra. Koni was soon at her side.**_

"_**Leave Namiko alone!" he yelled pointing his sword at Orochimaru.**_

"_**For once this has nothing to do with you, this is my business so you best stay out of it," said Orochimaru.**_

"_**Come on Rusuta, we have to save her," said Koni but Rusuta wasn't interested.**_

"_**Why?" she snubbed him sheathing her whip.**_

"_**What! Why? What do you mean why? She's our friend!" cried Koni confused.**_

"_**Yours maybe, she means nothing to me," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta what's wrong?" he asked.**_

"_**Nothing, I just don't see why we should help some weakling, who if you remember tried to kill us!" snapped Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta, he's going to kill her," replied Koni.**_

"_**Let him, it's not my problem," she replied Koni started to get annoyed.**_

_**Namiko was weak from her battle with Rusuta and from what she'd told Koni it was impossible for him to just watch her be dragged away to die, Rusuta's indifference was angering.**_

"_**Who are you," he said darkly Rusuta looked at him confused, "You heard me, who are you! You're not my Rusuta, the Rusuta I know knew what is right and what is wrong and wouldn't just stand here when someone who helped her was about to be killed! You know that's just wrong Rusuta but if you want to see her die then fine, but I'm going to save her!" Koni stormed away from her towards the Sound Ninja leaving Rusuta behind.**_

"_**Koni," sighed Rusuta watching him.**_

"_**What's going on, why has Orochimaru attacked Umani?" said Jivana standing.**_

"_**I don't know but he's made his move, let's go," said Krysta.**_

"_**I'm with you," said Rakuro getting ready, then suddenly Velia came running through the smoke.**_

"_**Mommy!" she cried seeing Jivana.**_

"_**Velia," she Jivana picking her up, "thank goodness you're not down there."**_

"_**It's that bad man again isn't it, he's got Namiko!" she worried.**_

"_**Namiko? I thought that was Umani?" said Varundo.**_

"_**She's some crazy girl who's been giving us a hard time and likes to dress like a man, she's got this crazy obsession with big brother," she explained scornfully.**_

"_**I'll stay here with Hyuna and, Velia was it? You guys get down there fast," worried Lacuna and Jivana passed Velia over to her.**_

"_**Wait mommy!" worried Velia.**_

"_**Don't worry I'll be ok, Lacuna will take care of you," replied Jivana and Velia nodded. The group jumped over the railing and into the arena just as Koni launched his own attack against Orochimaru, unfortunately he was easily overpowered and thrown back.**_

"_**Koni!" Namiko cried painfully and then Krysta and her friends arrived.**_

"_**Picking on little girls now Orochimaru, petty for you isn't it?" sneered Krysta.**_

"_**Why must you always get into my business?" said Orochimaru arrogantly.**_

"_**My name is Rakuro Karani! You left my father for dead when you came to Yukusha many years ago, now I shall defeat you and avenge my noble father!" yelled Rakuro drawing his lance.**_

"_**Interesting," chuckled Orochimaru, "it seems the past is coming back to haunt me, however it is the future I care about and for me at least the future is bright."**_

"_**Not for much longer Orochimaru, this time I won't let you live, this will be the final battle!" replied Krysta.**_

"_**So let that girl go and let's get to it," said Jivana.**_

"_**I'm afraid not, you see this little mouse has been causing me untold trouble since her unfortunate betrayal, now she's in my trap it's time to exterminate this pest," glared Orochimaru.**_

"_**Leave her alone!" yelled Koni standing up again.**_

"_**Aren't you getting in over your head for a girl who means nothing?" sneered Kabuto.**_

"_**She doesn't mean nothing to me!" yelled Koni.**_

"_**Interesting, last I heard it was my daughter you cared for," glared Orochimaru.**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean!" snapped Koni but Orochimaru just laughed.**_

"_**If you wish to battle Trinket then might I suggest we do this somewhere less likely to cause unlimited casualties? I have a stronghold in the desert so I shall meet you there and, just as you say Trinket, this will indeed be the final battle," glared Orochimaru. Suddenly more smoke bombs exploded and Orochimaru and his men disappeared, taking Namiko with them.**_

"_**They're gone," said Krysta looking around.**_

"_**Are you two ok?" asked Jivana worried.**_

"_**I'm fine," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Stop lying! No you're not!" yelled Koni angrily.**_

"_**Koni!" Rusuta snapped.**_

"_**You've been having heart attacks and disappearing, you went to see your father and you've come back with this, malicious attitude, you won't tell me what's wrong you're being all secretive and moody. You always try and save people Rusuta but this time you didn't help at all, is it because it was your father? Do you care about him more than me and Namiko?" Koni said angrily.**_

"_**That's rich coming from you! You care about Namiko more than me! I saw you two together! Konikins! Funny I thought you hated those mushy girly nicknames the girls in the village always called you!" argued Rusuta.**_

"_**You think I?" said Koni surprised.**_

"_**Rusuta, that's enough," snapped Krysta and Rusuta glared at her hatefully.**_

"_**Who's he," she said quietly and Krysta looked confused. Rakuro stepped forward and looked at her.**_

"_**I said, who's he," she said again.**_

"_**It's a long story, Rakuro is a friend, from Yukusha," replied Krysta.**_

"_**How, how can that be," said Rusuta shakily.**_

"_**I can't go into that now. Kumico, take Rusuta, Koni, Velia and Hyuna back to the village, we have a battle to face," ordered Krysta.**_

"_**Battle? You're not!" cried Rusuta worried.**_

"_**This is the last time Rusuta, when I come back I'll tell you everything I promise, and Koni, we'll try and bring that girl back too," replied Krysta.**_

"_**You can't kill him! I won't let you!" Rusuta cried defiantly.**_

"_**It's not your place to change this Rusuta, once he is gone you'll be well again, he won't be around to confuse you or make you upset, I'm going to end all of it. Go home Rusuta, feed and rest, let's go guys," replied Krysta forcefully.**_

_**Krysta and her friends turned to go and Kumico went over to Lacuna to collect the two children.**_

"_**Kumico you should go, you'll be more use than me," said Lacuna passing down Hyuna and Velia.**_

"_**Krysta needs your guidance and understanding of the scroll, besides, there's always a chance Rakuro will lose it, I can't trust him yet, she is my niece after all," relied Kumico.**_

"_**I can handle him, but can you handle her," said Lacuna worried about Rusuta.**_

"_**Yes, once she's home and fed she'll sit on the roof and mope, but she knows what Krysta does is in her interest, she'll be fine, come back safe," smiled Kumico leaving with the children. Koni went with Kumico willingly but Rusuta lagged behind watching her mother go.**_

"_**I'm too weak right now to fight, but I'll stop this, I have to find a way, I'll be there, late but I'll be there, you can't stop me mother, not anymore," said Rusuta going to leave as well.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A New Star Is Born**_

_**Sunset soon turned to night and having now fed Rusuta was resting on the roof of her home, she would have left already if she could have come up with a plan, but right now she could think of no way of stopping her parents from destroying each other. Rusuta was worried, that new move she'd watched her mother perfect, now she knew why, Krysta had planned to kill Orochimaru all along, that was why she'd left, there was no mission, not to Rusuta, this was all a plan to kill. Koni was in the house helping Kumico, Hyuna and Velia seemed to be getting on well together in the main room.**_

"_**The exams are ruined aren't they," sighed Koni.**_

"_**For now they will be postponed but don't worry, they'll reschedule," replied Kumico, "right now I think we should be worrying more about Rusuta."**_

"_**Why," snubbed Koni.**_

"_**Koni, surely this is all a misunderstanding," said Kumico.**_

"_**Yeah, but Rusuta doesn't think so," replied Koni sadly.**_

"_**Rusuta is like her mother, stubborn and easily emotional, my sister Jun was much the same, it's like a family trait," explained Kumico proudly.**_

"_**She never used to be," pouted Koni.**_

"_**That was because she was younger, she's growing up Koni. You should have seen the amount of times Krysta tried to kill me when this all started, she was so sure about marrying that snake back then, wouldn't listen to anyone, still everything worked out in the end," smiled Kumico.**_

"_**Kill you? I hope Rusuta doesn't get that bad," worried Koni.**_

"_**Well once Orochimaru is gone she shouldn't get any worse, still whatever happened behind you and that Namiko girl, I think you should try and make Rusuta understand that it isn't what she thinks," replied Kumico.**_

"_**You think she'll listen?" asked Koni.**_

"_**She's been up there quite a while now, I'm sure she's cooled down," replied Kumico.**_

"_**I've been up here hours, they might have already fought. No, I'd have felt it, mother or father; if they were dead I'd surely know. Still I can't wait any longer I have no idea what to do or how to stop them but I have to go," thought Rusuta standing finally, however she was stopped by Homaru.**_

"_**Rusuta wait," he said and at first Rusuta wasn't sure who had spoken.**_

"_**Homaru?" she said puzzled.**_

"_**Of course it's me?" he replied, perhaps the other girl had never crossed paths with him?**_

"_**Did you find something?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes, and it's not good," he said worried.**_

"_**The Spirit Jutsu," sighed Rusuta as if she already knew what he was going to say.**_

"_**You know that like all people your chakra flows through your body like your blood, however, beneath your heart I discovered a spiritually made net, that net has cut off a great deal of the chakra created in your torso area. To live your chakra has learned to flow around it but it explains why until I came along that your rune was so infrequent in its abilities," he explained.**_

"_**What lies beyond the net?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Chakra, just simple chakra. This in itself would not be a bad thing many people have their chakra sealed away and live perfectly normal lives, but, with everything that's happened to you in the last few months as well as having me around that hidden chakra has simply grown in power. Because it can't flow it's stuck and is starting to weigh down and cut off life long chakra channels to and from your heart, causing your heart attacks," replied Homaru.**_

"_**There's a surprise, my own power is killing me," sighed Rusuta dimly.**_

"_**It grows the most when you use your most powerful moves and has been doing so ever since you created the second rune, your body needs more chakra than it has and the hidden chakra is trying to break out. The Plasma Bow and Blade Tornado are using much more chakra than before, and now, there's that Time Transcendence Jutsu to contend with," he told her.**_

"_**If the net was gone, that energy would be free, wouldn't it?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Yes, but it's not that simple. The power is unstable. If it destroys the net on it's own the sudden power influx will most likely kill you, but you're strong enough now to dispel the net's hold, it's old and withered anyway, it's probably doesn't have long left at this rate. However you would suddenly have to control a burst of highly energised chakra, whatever move you are using when you unleash it is going to become supercharged just like the energy, it could prove deadly, even to yourself," replied Homaru.**_

"_**But if I don't get rid of the net, I'll die anyway," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**I know but I beg you, do not take the decision to unlock this hidden power in haste, don't go to the battle it will only temp you, if you can live without invoking your stronger powers you can live and the power may just dissipate on it's own, it's better than dying, or causing death," replied Homaru.**_

"_**Rusuta, are you ok," said Koni coming up, he was surprised to see her standing, however she was still mad at him.**_

"_**I'm fine, what do you want," she snubbed him.**_

"_**Come on Rusuta, you can't still be mad, I mean, nothing happened," said Koni apologetically.**_

"_**She was hugging you Koni. Some girl suddenly appears with you when I come home, she's obsessed with you and to top it off she's Umani's sister, Koni you know we can't trust her," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**Hey believe me that's what I thought, she poisoned Velia and Sakura was able to cure her, I was going to cut her to ribbons when I found her, but then. But then I realised she was just confused, blaming us for her loss when Umani was the maker of his own destruction, she really wanted to help us you know," replied Koni.**_

"_**She called you Konikins, not even I've ever given you such an embarrassing nickname," she sighed sadly, truly she couldn't be bothered to be angry when she knew she had worse problems.**_

"_**I know and I really hate it, she just won't stop calling me it," he chuckled coming over.**_

"_**I'm sorry," said Rusuta.**_

"_**It's ok, I am too," replied Koni, "let's go inside huh?"**_

"_**No. I'm sorry Koni but I'm leaving now," said Rusuta going to the edge.**_

"_**You're not seriously going are you, your mom said to stay here, you're sick, I know you are," replied Koni.**_

"_**I don't care what she said, I can't let my parents kill each other, I have to stop the fighting, once and for all. Koni, when I was training I learned how to do something that's very drastically changed how I feel about this place, about this family. I'm not who I thought I was, mother, isn't how I thought she was, she's done something to me, that if I don't fix, then I'm not going to be around much longer," she tried to explain.**_

"_**Rusuta, I don't understand," said Koni.**_

"_**No, how can you. Still, I'm going. If you come, maybe we can save Namiko too, who knows, you might need her after this is over," replied Rusuta depressingly.**_

"_**I don't know what's happening but you're not leaving me, you're too strong to die, and if you really want to go save Namiko than let's go, we're a team right, always!" smiled Koni and the two jumped off the roof and returned to the arena hoping for a clue as to where their parents had gone.**_

_**In the morning Kumico realised that Koni and Rusuta were gone, he felt no other choice but to follow them with Hyuna and Velia but he knew they were going to need help. Orochimaru's men outnumbered them by far; they would need all the help they could get.**_

"_**Come with us, please," Kumico asked Sakura and Naruto. The two looked a little surprised, Kumico had told them most of the story and the news that Yukushan's still existed, even looking at little Hyuna, was unsettling to be sure.**_

"_**Big bother always leaves me behind when he thinks it's too dangerous, you have to come with us," said Velia annoyed she'd been left behind.**_

"_**Rusuta's even more headstrong than Krysta," sighed Sakura.**_

"_**Yeah, but at least we'll get to fight this time," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Is that all you think about?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**It is when I'm bored," replied Naruto, "come on Sakura, maybe Sasuke will turn up?"**_

"_**What's the point he's not with us anymore!" snapped Sakura.**_

"_**Aww come on Sakura please, you know you want to see him again," pleaded Naruto.**_

"_**Velia has told me of your accomplishing an antidote to full on Myst Flower poisoning, we could certainly use such knowledgeable healing arts during the battle," said Kumico flatteringly.**_

"_**Really, I could be useful?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Yeah Sakura you're amazing!" urged Naruto.**_

"_**Ok, ok we'll go," sighed Sakura at last and they were on their way too.**_

_**Krysta and her friends arrived in the desert and looked around for Orochimaru, the desert however was vast and they couldn't see anything.**_

"_**How will we find them?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I don't know, and I don't think we have much time," replied Krysta.**_

"_**You're right, you don't," came a voice from behind them. The group turned and Sasuke was standing in the trees.**_

"_**Sasuke," grumbled Krysta.**_

"_**Still playing messenger boy are you," glared Varundo.**_

"_**You're new bodyguard is interesting Krysta, Rusuta approves I trust," said Sasuke ignoring Varundo. Rakuro and Krysta looked a little embarrassed for a moment but Krysta merely shouted at him angrily,**_

"_**My personal life is none of your business!"**_

"_**Of course, only, you should see what happened to Orochimaru's last girlfriend, I hope you've enjoyed your neck big guy, you won't have it much longer," he sneered hatefully.**_

"_**Why you!" growled Rakuro but Lacuna was able to stop him attacking.**_

"_**What do you want Sasuke," snapped Jivana.**_

"_**Orochimaru's base is north east into the middle of the desert, if you don't find it by nightfall that pretty little girl will be the only thing there to greet you, dead and bound whilst Orochimaru attacks your new Yukusha," he glared at them.**_

"_**Why that evil!" cried Lacuna angrily and this time Rakuro had to hold her back.**_

"_**I suggest you start walking Krysta. Sacrifice the girl, or your people, I seriously doubt you can find the base," laughed Sasuke disappearing into the darkness.**_

"_**My lady please, we must return to Yukusha, warn them of this terrible fate," said Lacuna.**_

"_**But, the girl," said Jivana.**_

"_**Sasuke can doubt all he wants, don't worry Lacuna we will find Orochimaru and save both the girl and Yukusha, let's go," ordered Krysta walking into the desert, after a moment Lacuna and the others followed.**_

_**Far into the desert Orochimaru was waiting for Krysta with an army of men. Kabuto stood by his side and Namiko remained tied up, this time to a small rock face.**_

"_**You think they're coming?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**They're coming, Sasuke will have given them the message now, Krysta will be angry," he chuckled evilly.**_

"_**Permit me, but what do you hope to gain by angering that creature? One Plasma Seal and we're all finished," said Kabuto.**_

"_**Oh Kabuto have faith, my victory is assured, both that little scroll and my little flower have seen it happen, besides, you don't think Rusuta will let Krysta try to kill me do you, she'll get in the way and cause her mother to fall. After that she'll finally be free to be where she belongs and the Sound will finally be unstoppable," replied Orochimaru.**_

"_**Admit it, that child is more than a weapon to you isn't she," sneered Kabuto.**_

"_**Don't be absurd Kabuto," he chuckled in reply, "still; I can't say I do not feel a sense of pride seeing how far she's come, I am her father, I am allowed that. While we wait I think it's time to deal with the prisoner don't you Kabuto?"**_

_**The two turned and went over to Namiko who was still badly injured from her battle with Rusuta and now of all times she was discovering an unfortunate side effect of her magical powder. She hadn't taken it for several hours and now many of her old wounds were reappearing due to withdrawal.**_

"_**You poor pathetic child," said Kabuto watching her skin splitting in new places every few moments.**_

"_**Didn't we tell you that powder was addictive? Without it, your body will cease to function, and you've been using it for so long," continued Orochimaru faining pity.**_

"_**Konimashi, will save me," she said stubbornly.**_

"_**Yes I see I must in fact thank you Yuchi, even after destroying half my base and vowing never to work for me again, you still become useful to me. For in your own blind revenge you have driven a wedge between my daughter and that goody two shoes Konimashi that even your ill fated brother could not accomplish. She'll never trust him again now, just as she appears to have stopped trusting everyone around her. You just wait till she figures out what that strapping young man by the side of her mother means, too bad you won't be alive to watch Rusuta ruthlessly rip his neck out, just as she did to a curtain fake girlfriend I dangled in front of her, like cat with a mouse," Orochimaru laughed evilly thinking of how his long fight with Krysta would soon be over in a way he could never have expected. Namiko stayed silent, mostly out of pain but out of regret also. All she'd wanted was to avenge her brother, now he was making it look like she was the cause of an entire war. Soon however an old cut across her throat began to open and she faded into unconsciousness as her blood began to drain.**_

"_**Koni, I'm, sorry," she gasped.**_

"_**How can we find them in this desert?" worried Koni having reached the edge of the desert with Rusuta. Rusuta walked forward, she knew she could simply project herself to her mother's location but she hesitated, what if the net came undone?**_

"_**Homaru, I'm going to have to project," she said.**_

"_**The energy is calm for now, don't use your power for long, hurry," he advised her and Rusuta used her Projection Jutsu to quickly ascertain her mother's position.**_

"_**They are in the middle of the desert, strange, I feel as though I have seen it before?" she said once she had seen what she needed to see.**_

"_**But we've never come this far out of the forest before?" said Koni.**_

"_**I know, I have a bad feeling about this," replied Rusuta walking into the sand. A little while later Kumico along with Velia and Hyuna, and Naruto and Sakura reached the edge of the forest.**_

"_**We'll never find them in all this," sighed Naruto.**_

"_**Hyuna ka, use your star seeking power," said Kumico and Hyuna bravely nodded.**_

"_**Great stars please use your many eyes and find Lady Lacuna. Lead us to her great stars. Infdi Lacuna ka!" cried Hyuna and once again Hyuna's little rune blasted a red light which flew into the distance.**_

"_**I wish I was a Blood Creed," whined Naruto.**_

"_**Focus Naruto," said Sakura annoyed.**_

"_**So we follow the light to big brother?" said Velia.**_

"_**Yes, Velia this is going to be a real fight ok, we may need your healing arts and you may have to defend yourself, are you ready?" asked Kumico.**_

"_**You got it Kumico, I'll show big brother just how strong I am!" she smiled happily and the group followed the light.**_

_**The desert began to cool as the sun passed over into late afternoon and on the horizon Orochimaru could see Krysta and her friends appearing out of the sand.**_

"_**Be ready men, this is it!" shouted Kabuto. The ninja around them started getting into position. Some were foot soldiers standing on the frontline with Orochimaru and Kabuto others stood along the rocks much like the ones Namiko was tied to poised and ready to rain kunai and shurukin upon Krysta's team. Presently Krysta and her friends came into full view on the other side of this apparent valley made of sand dunes and rocks.**_

"_**You are over confident Krysta, to come with such few numbers!" he shouted to her as he watched her little group brace to attack.**_

"_**I only require three people to destroy you forever! We shall stand and fight to the death as is the way of the Creed!" ordered Krysta. Presently Rakuro armed with his lance was at Krysta's side and together they made quite a fearsome looking sight.**_

"_**Lady Krysta, I shall fight by your side," said Rakuro submissively, "I shall defend you with my life."**_

"_**No Rakuro, we shall fight together, I shall protect you just as you me, for both our families," replied Krysta and Rakuro smiled nodding.**_

"_**Lacuna ka, support us all you can!" ordered Rakuro and Lacuna drew her staff ready to cast her elder level spells.**_

"_**Hey Krysta, let's come out of this alive ok," smiled Jivana pairing with Varundo.**_

"_**Don't think we're going easy on you because you're new around here rookie," sneered Varundo and Rakuro nodded acknowledgingly.**_

"_**Warriors of the Creed advance!" Krysta suddenly cried and the two pairings ran into the middle of the valley.**_

"_**Alpha team attack!" ordered Orochimaru and a team of Sound Ninja advanced upon Krysta and her friends. This was it, with the clinks and thuds that began to fill the air and the blood that drenched every grain of sand Krysta's Creed – Sound war had begun and both sides were determined that at last the other side would finally fall. This would be the war to end all wars!**_

_**As Rusuta drew closer to the carnage she could hear the distinct sounds of battle and as she and Koni appeared over a dune on the southern ridge of the valley Rusuta came face to face with the fear she had held her whole life, it was true, her parents wanted to destroy each other, once and for all.**_

"_**You're not seriously going to join in that, that carnage are you," said Koni worried.**_

"_**This can't happen, they have to stop!" cried Rusuta struck by the immense shock of seeing for the first time so many people determined to draw blood and kill all in their way. This was the true nature of the life she'd been born into and perhaps for a moment she began to feel that perhaps her blood drinking and irrational killings meant little in this seeming cesspool of violence.**_

"_**Rusuta, we can't stop them, there are too many, let's just get Namiko out of here, we can save her," replied Koni trying to get her to move again, the shock and fear had frozen her still. Suddenly out of the melee Krysta spotted her mother, and Rakuro.**_

"_**Who is that guy, why is he helping her?" she wondered watching them fight together, "they seem, almost like a pair? Those moves, so familiar?" Suddenly she felt her heart tear and as Homaru tried to calm her that it was only a slight burst Rusuta began to realise she didn't have much time to end this. Eventually Koni managed to get her to agree to go after Namiko and together they stealthily went over to the rocks on Orochimaru's side.**_

_**One by one they cut through the ranged combat ninja along the rocks until Rusuta spied her father below them.**_

"_**I have to talk to him, make him stop," she said trying to climb down but Koni stopped her.**_

"_**You do that and Namiko is dead, wait until she's safe please," he told her and Krysta reluctantly agreed. All along the wall Rusuta had kept one eye on her ruthless mother and her new red haired companion and he became more and more familiar. Finally they reached Namiko and were able to do away with the guards.**_

"_**They've roughed her up good, I, I can't find her powder!" worried Koni realising Namiko was only barely alive. Rusuta remembered she still had a small bag of it from when Namiko had tried to help her and hurriedly gave it to Koni before continuing her watch for Sound Ninja, and her mother.**_

"_**Namiko, Namiko please it's me Koni, wake up please," he pleaded with her rubbing the powder into her wounds. Miraculously the cuts began to dry and heal and her breathing became alleviated. Finally she opened an eye and let out a small cry seeing Koni before her.**_

"_**Konikins?" she asked dryly before realising Rusuta was there also.**_

"_**It's ok, she's helping me, let's get you out of here," he replied untying her and lifting her onto his back.**_

"_**Let's get out of here," he said to Rusuta but she wouldn't move.**_

"_**Rusuta, come on," he urged her but it was no use Rusuta was fixated on her mother and Rakuro.**_

_**She watched as they slaughtered one ninja after another never flitching never tiring, she felt like she was watching a clone of her mother. Krysta's blood rage had enacted by now and Rakuro almost seemed to be slashing his victims in the most perfect places for Krysta to drink from. That hot boiling feeling she'd felt around the ill fated Kinako began to flood her body but this time it was accompanied by an overwhelming sadness, it just kept growing and growing until finally it hit her, she was looking at the two people from her vision, the dancers.**_

"_**He, he…" she stammered trying to stop the realisation from sinking in, however it was clear to Koni something was wrong, he watched her runes flare harsher and brighter than ever before, it was like, she was going to explode. Suddenly Krysta was knocked over by an attack by two Sound Ninja's and the powerful combo attack that was to follow was blocked and taken by Rakuro who threw himself into the line of fire, this was enough, enough to finally send Rusuta over the edge.**_

_**Over the noise of the battlefield a hideous scream pierced the air, confused people began looking around for the source but only Orochimaru saw Rusuta. He smiled as he watched her enact the most powerful part of the Time Transcendence Jutsu to date and rush forwards into the battlefield faster than anyone could see her. This dash cumulated in a whip slash that was so strong it sent Rakuro flying back towards Krysta's side of the valley. Surprised Krysta looked to see her daughter standing in the middle of the sand her blade held firmly and an anger she'd never seen from Rusuta before. Around them the fighting began to quell as the injured and scared began to edge away and then Rakuro began to move from his heap on the floor, he was ok.**_

"_**Rusuta! I told you not to come!" yelled Krysta feeling a little embarrassed.**_

"_**Shut up," said Rusuta angrily.**_

"_**What!" cried Krysta.**_

"_**I said shut up!" screamed Rusuta rushing forward again leaving Rakuro in another heap, he didn't have a chance of even seeing her coming.**_

"_**Rusuta stop this!" Krysta tried to control her daughter but Rusuta wasn't interested in listening to excuses.**_

"_**Ever since I learned that wretched Jutsu, I've seen a vision of two dancers gracefully moving as one over a floor of blood red, until now I didn't understand, but now I do! I understand everything!" Rusuta screamed slashing her whip at Krysta who was just able to dodge.**_

"_**Rusuta what are you talking about, you're acting crazy," said Krysta annoyed.**_

"_**Crazy? What, don't have the backbone to call me a freak! I've seen the past mother, I've seen everything! You never wanted me! When I was born you wanted to give me away! When you saw my eyes you half threw me away! You never loved me! You just lied, all my life you've lied. You lied about my defective rune, you lied about my father and even now you lie to me, this red haired man, he's no friend, he's no bodyguard no fighter from our homeland, he's your companion!" she cried starting to break down in her anger. Krysta's face went red both with rage and embarrassment, the fighters around them had long since retreated back into the safety of Orochimaru's desert base but Orochimaru and Kabuto remained, along with Koni and Namiko.**_

"_**Oh Rusuta, what's happened to you," sighed Koni feeling very awkward.**_

"_**It's my fault," he heard Namiko say, he gently put her on the ground.**_

"_**How can this be your fault?" he asked her.**_

"_**I drove the wedge between you, now she can't trust anyone. Orochimaru said something about dangling a fake girlfriend in front of her and she destroyed her, Rusuta will never allow someone to come between her parents, she's too insanely jealous, and it's all because of me," she ranted.**_

"_**Namiko this isn't your fault, I'm starting to wonder if it's even Orochimaru's fault this time," Koni worried watching the scene before him.**_

"_**Admit it, admit it! You've found a replacement for my father! Someone whom you can continue the Blood Creed line with! You've found another man!" Rusuta continued until finally Krysta had had enough. She walked right up to her daughter and slapped her hard.**_

"_**You ungrateful little," she growled angrily only to be slapped back by Rusuta, it seemed nothing could quell her rage or snap her out of this preposterousness.**_

"_**I won't let this be, I won't, we should be a family, that's how it should be, whether you love me or not that's how we will be!" yelled Rusuta going after Rakuro again.**_

"_**Rakuro look out!" cried Krysta as Rusuta levelled him again, however this time Rakuro wasn't about to lie down and counter attacked swiftly with his lance. Jivana and Varundo looked on confused and worried and Lacuna went to Krysta.**_

"_**What did you show her, what happened in that place!" said Krysta angrily.**_

"_**She came back from the past saying that you had never loved her, that as a baby you had tried to deny her existence, his venomous heir you called her, she took it very badly. After this she was called to her father and when she returned she was very different. Blood stained her mouth and covered her limbs, she said she could remember nothing but then the god Homaru appeared and said something about ripping out the neck of a young girl, I didn't understand then, but now I do. It's not uncommon of children of broken families to long for the day the family is reunited, but to go to these extreme lengths to keep things the way she wants them, I fear Rusuta may have crossed over into schizophrenia and psychosis," diagnosed Lacuna.**_

"_**He did this to her," said Krysta but Lacuna shook her head.**_

"_**She did this to herself, she could not accept what she saw and her constant denial has grown into this ugliness," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**Rusuta!" shouted Krysta and she stopped fighting for a moment.**_

"_**You're right, I didn't love you, is that what you want to hear, will that make you feel better? Does it heal your wounds to know you were born to someone who loved fighting more than the gift of having a child? Who until she realised she was dying by a parasitic star looked at you as a mistake, a chore, a pet if nothing else? That's my shame Rusuta and I have to deal with the fact I was an unfit mother everyday of my life, but then even if it took my own mortality to change my ways I learned in the end that you were my precious child, and no matter who your father was I would love you and care and protect you just as I have for the last fifteen years," said Krysta.**_

"_**Why didn't you just abandon me," she replied pathetically.**_

"_**Because you are the only family I have, my parents are dead Rusuta, Kumico is my uncle but I have no siblings, no one to love and no one to love me, until now," she told her and Rakuro looked at her surprised.**_

"_**You can see the past then look further, look at the love your father and I shared and see how fleeting it was, before it gave way to his greed and power hungry nature. Fifteen years I have loved only you, let me have this chance to find my heart again Rusuta. What you want can never be, it's time you grew up and accepted that!" she snapped.**_

"_**Rusuta, listen to her, the birth was difficult didn't you see that, we were all scared but we all love you and we've always tried to help and protect you," said Jivana hoping to help.**_

"_**I never wanted you to become like this, remember I told you to hold on to your innocence, you think this is new to me? That this anger is a surprise? It's not, for years I spent my life the same way, I never wanted that for you, that's why I told you your father was dead, that's why I tried to stop you learning your powers, that's why," pleaded Krysta until Rusuta cut her off.**_

"_**That's why you sealed my power?" she glared.**_

"_**What?" gasped Lacuna.**_

"_**Rusuta that seal was destroyed when your rune started to work correctly," said Krysta avoidingly.**_

"_**No mother, no it wasn't. All this time it's been sealing away a lot of my power until it grew so strong it's cutting off the main chakra line to my heart. Homaru found it, Koni was right, I've been having heart attacks mother, because of that seal. I can't stop it mother it's going to kill me, I'm going to die, because of you," she explained.**_

"_**That's impossible!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**No, it's not," replied Krysta.**_

"_**You, you knew," worried Jivana.**_

"_**It should have been a temporary seal, like the ones Kumico used to prolong my life, but Alana's power made it too strong. After that night you were a quiet baby, you almost never cried, I thought I was lucky but then as you aged I realised your unstable emotions fuelled your seemingly defective rune. The defect was caused by that seal, the only time your power was strong enough to break through was when you were sad, or angry. When you cried you bled uncontrollably, as you grew up you was blessed by a tolerant patient nature and that stopped most of the attacks. Now, because of your inability to control your emotions you are defective again, your heart has become defective. If you remain calm and stop these childish outbursts you won't die," explained Krysta.**_

"_**I knew she was ill," said Koni sadly.**_

"_**It's too late to be calm, that chill in her aura, it only comes from those whose hearts are closed, introverted and selfish, volatile and either filled with despair or hate, she won't listen," replied Namiko. On the other side of the valley of sand Kumico and the others finally arrived.**_

"_**Oh no, we missed the fighting again!" cried Naruto seeing the blood littered sands and few numbers of people.**_

"_**Rusuta," said Kumico seeing her. Krysta and her group had made a circle around Rusuta whose whip was still enacted to fight. Kumico could see Rakuro nursing a few wounds and could guess what had happened.**_

"_**Oh no," worried Kumico.**_

"_**What's wrong," asked Velia.**_

"_**Lacuna ka!" Hyuna cried running down.**_

"_**Hyuna wait!" worried Sakura going after soon followed by the others.**_

"_**I see Krysta, you have reinforcements," said Orochimaru and Krysta saw the others coming.**_

"_**This just gets worse," worried Varundo as Hyuna ran to Lacuna.**_

"_**Hyuna, what are you doing here?" she worried holding the child to her for protection.**_

"_**Children and old people Krysta," laughed Kabuto, "and here we were thinking you were going to take this war seriously."**_

"_**I'll show you serious!" snapped Krysta going after Kabuto and Orochimaru again.**_

"_**Stop!" cried Rusuta but Krysta wasn't going to stop. Before Rusuta could stop him Rakuro rushed past her in order to fight Kabuto and Orochimaru with Krysta, Rusuta would have run after him but her heart pain flared up again and she was reduced to watching uselessly. Lacuna came over to her fearful that Rusuta was injured and tried to check her over, however Rusuta only rejected her as well. Orochimaru watched in amazement as Krysta and Rakuro took out Kabuto within only a few minutes they knew how powerful Krysta's blade could be but it seemed Rakuro's lance was just as lethal, leaving Kabuto covered in holes from several impalements. Amazingly Kabuto continued to live and in her limited mercy Krysta allowed him to crawl painfully away, this left Orochimaru alone.**_

"_**You think I will run from you Krysta?" sneered Orochimaru evilly.**_

"_**If you don't you won't be as lucky as your little pet," glared Krysta.**_

"_**You're a fool Krysta, you always were, and just like our daughter your foolishness will be what end's your cursed life!" he yelled drawing his sword and going into battle seemingly completely unafraid of being outnumbered.**_

"_**Father, don't," Rusuta flinched painfully still unable to move.**_

"_**Rusuta you have to lay down, listen to me," worried Lacuna.**_

"_**I won't!" she cried angrily.**_

"_**You're so stubborn, why can't you just accept things as they are," snapped Varundo losing patience at last.**_

"_**Varundo I know you're right, but I don't think it'll help," Jivana tried to calm him.**_

"_**Maybe we should have been harder on her in the first place, Koni's not like this, she's just a brat," he continued.**_

"_**You know we have a sworn duty to protect her," Jivana defended.**_

"_**You two better quit arguing or you'll be fighting each other next," said Kumico wisely. **_

_**Koni came over with Namiko then, he'd managed to sneak her past the battle.**_

"_**This girl is what all the fuss is about?" said Kumico looking her over for injuries.**_

"_**Wow, freaky, she does look just like him close up," said Jivana having a look too. Namiko was healing well from her powder and was finally able to sit up with Koni's help.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything," she sobbed guiltily.**_

"_**She's got a better set of people skills though," said Varundo.**_

"_**It's ok Namiko, you'll be safe here," Koni tried to comfort her.**_

"_**Koni," she whispered still seeming to cry, she was pretending to create a distraction.**_

"_**Huh?" he said confused.**_

"_**Take one of the darts from my robe, if you prick Rusuta with the end the Myst hallucinogen should knock her out, then you can take her home and end all of this," she replied opening a small hole in her robe so he could get the dart. Koni was unsure but Rusuta was in such pain, if knocking her out would relieve it then perhaps it was a good idea.**_

_**Meanwhile Rusuta's other voice had come back and was trying to encourage Rusuta to fight through the pain.**_

"_**Quit resisting will you, if you just keep fighting the pain will go away," it said.**_

"_**You want me to die," she replied.**_

"_**You won't, no matter what everyone thinks you won't, that's our power causing all this, let it out and it'll stop hurting," the voice replied.**_

"_**It'll go away in a minute, I can't move till it does, it's too painful," panted Rusuta.**_

"_**Stop being scared, that's the only reason you can't move," it told her but suddenly Rusuta's conversation was interrupted. She turned her head a little and could see Koni trying to hide behind the crowd around Namiko yet he was still away from them enough to try Namiko's plan. Rusuta gasped seeing Namiko's dart pipe in his hand and became horrified when she saw Koni putting his mouth to the end.**_

"_**If I get hit with that dart…" she worried.**_

"_**You have to move, it's now or never!" cried the voice and suddenly the dart came flying towards her. Koni stared in amazement as Rusuta summoned all her strength to overcome her debilitating pain and leap out of the way of the dart before landing on her feet a few meters away.**_

"_**Don't stop to yell at him keep moving or the pain will cripple you again!" encouraged the voice and Rusuta ran towards the battle field.**_

_**Just in time too. Rakuro was beginning to show his true strength thanks to Krysta's coaching and had Orochimaru trapped and bound by several steel poles that appeared to have shot out of the ground turning him into an apparent scarecrow. The poles acted like super stiff spines and protruded along his back, legs and arms rendering him completely immobilised. His clothes were badly slashed from Krysta's blade but he still wore his same expression of defiance against Krysta's powers.**_

"_**You think these sticks can hold me!" he yelled angrily.**_

"_**Why don't you shut up! This is for my father!" cried Rakuro leaping into the air to finish his attack by impaling his lance through Orochimaru's last orifice, his skull. When suddenly…**_

"_**And this is for my father!" Rakuro heard a cry just before he was bound and thrown into the sandy ground by Rusuta's Venom Blade.**_

"_**Rusuta?" said Orochimaru amazed she could still attack considering the obvious pain she was in.**_

"_**Rusuta, let him go," said Krysta but Rusuta kept pulling her blades tighter making Rakuro cry out in pain.**_

"_**I said let him go!" she yelled at her and Rusuta continued to tighten the whip. Rakuro's skin began to split and cover Rusuta's blades in blood before she finally flicked her trap open sending him flying towards Krysta. Krysta looked down and some of the wounds were already black, he was poisoned, badly.**_

"_**You've brought this on yourself Rusuta," she said angrily looking up and turning her whip back into a sash.**_

_**Krysta began to walk towards them slowly and suddenly Rusuta was restrained from behind by Varundo and Kumico who dragged her away from Krysta's range.**_

"_**Let me go!" she cried but neither Varundo nor Kumico responded.**_

"_**Sakura, I've got a bad feeling about this," worried Naruto watching.**_

"_**So do I, what did Krysta mean, surely she won't kill her own daughter," worried Sakura. Rusuta continued to cry out as she watched her mother get closer and closer to her undefended father as she suddenly realised what she was about to do.**_

"_**If you use that beam I'll kill you!" she screamed hysterically but Krysta didn't even look her way.**_

"_**Just you and me now, my how fitting," sneered Orochimaru still trying to escape the poles.**_

"_**Shut up," said Krysta dully, "after this attack there will only be me, your evil will be destroyed for good."**_

"_**If you intend to use a Plasma Seal I'll just bet Rusuta is strong enough to get away from those two and then you'll seal her as well," he laughed evilly.**_

"_**I'm not using my Plasma Seal, and this time there's no one left to defend you. Point blank range, this final attack shall end your existence once and for all," she replied standing barely ten feet away from him.**_

"_**I'm ready Alana, this time give me all of your power, spare nothing, he must die," she told Alana and then she became very quiet. Rusuta stopped screaming and watched helplessly as she saw her mother's three runes begin to flare up and over the whistle of the desert wind an electric crackling sound began to emanate from those runes.**_

"_**She's going to do it at full power this time," said Kumico softening his grip a moment.**_

"_**About time, this will end it for sure," replied Varundo also letting his grip loosen.**_

"_**The, the light, from my vision, this is the future I saw, no, it can't be," worried Rusuta watching as Krysta's rune began to glow brighter and brighter and then she began her chant.**_

"_**Stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood, stars, stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood, stars," she chanted. The power began to get stronger and stronger and the noise louder and louder.**_

"_**I can't let it happen!" cried Rusuta using her rune power to thrust Kumico and Varundo away before running towards her father. Suddenly she felt a great deal of energy leave her and when she looked behind her Homaru had appeared.**_

"_**Homaru, what are you doing!" she cried concerned.**_

"_**It's no use Rusuta, don't be foolish, you're going to get yourself killed!" he tried to reason with her but Rusuta continued without him. She stood in from of Orochimaru intending to block the beam's path but no matter how much she pleaded with Krysta to stop Krysta gave no reply.**_

"_**It's no use, she's in a deep trance, she wouldn't stop now if you knocked her over, get out of the way!" Orochimaru told her.**_

"_**I won't! If she insists living with this hatred of you let it be for a real reason this time!" replied Rusuta bravely.**_

"_**You'll be killed you stupid child!" he cried amazed.**_

"_**I don't want to live this way anyway!" she replied before they heard Krysta cry,**_

"_**Plasma Beam Jutsu, fire!"**_

"_**Rusuta!" everyone cried fearing they were about to see her burned to a crisp. The explosion from the impact sent sand flying into the air and scattering Krysta's friends. From the bunker several Sound ninja stuck their heads out to witness the incredible force that had just hit it's mark at point blank range. However the concerned faces of the spectators turned into faces of confusion as the sand cleared and revealed that other than being a little scorched Rusuta and Orochimaru were fine. Orochimaru had even been freed of the poles as the heat had disintegrated them.**_

"_**Rusuta, are you ok," he asked her looking around.**_

"_**Yeah, I, I am, but how?" replied Rusuta. As the dust settled more the answer appeared before them, someone's body had been hit by the furious beam and now lay motionless on the sand.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Rusuta realising the identity of her defender.**_

_**It was Sasuke alright, moments before impact he had teleported himself into the firing line to stop the attack. Rusuta knelt down and started to get the sand off him when he started to cough painfully, thank goodness he was still alive.**_

"_**Sasuke, you, you saved me," said Rusuta dumbstruck.**_

"_**I was saving, Orochimaru, you just, got in the way," he coughed denying everything as usual. He was alive but just barely, he'd tried to repel the attack and his clothes were badly burnt because of it, his skin was cut in several places and parts of his skin were blackened by the heat. But because he'd tried to hold it off a lot of the beam's power had fallen away by the time it went full impact and caused the explosion.**_

"_**Yeah go Sasuke!" cheered Naruto running down with Sakura who was stuck somewhere between amazement and horror at seeing him so recklessly throw down his life in front of others, even if it was Orochimaru. **_

"_**Sasuke are you crazy you just pretty much committed suicide!" she screamed shaking him when she got down to them.**_

"_**Ah, what did you have to bring her here for," grumbled Sasuke seeing Sakura and Naruto.**_

"_**We actually came to fight," said Naruto sheepishly.**_

"_**Then why was I the one jumping into the firing line!" he yelled, "if I'd have known that you were here Naruto you worthless piece of dirt, I'd have let you do it!"**_

"_**Aw Sasuke, I missed your unreasonable threats," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Naruto quit going to memory lane and help me lift, and as for you Sasuke's coming with us and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sakura shouted angrily at Orochimaru. With Naruto's help Sakura got Sasuke out of the battle zone and over to where Namiko was recovering.**_

"_**That Sasuke," thought Rusuta a little confused. Suddenly they heard a thud as something hit the ground. It was Krysta, of everyone it seemed the attack had left her off the worst, she was laying on her side unable to move panting in pain from using up all hers and Alana's energy on that last attack, now she was powerless and vulnerable.**_

"_**Mother!" cried Rusuta worried but Orochimaru stopped her going to her.**_

"_**Thank you Rusuta, you've done enough now, time to finish this," he told her going over to Krysta himself.**_

_**Rusuta was numb, even after all she'd done they were still going to fight? No, worse, Orochimaru was still going to kill her mother, one of her parents was destined to die after all? Had she inadvertently turned fate against her by stepping in the way of the beam? Surely Sasuke would have jumped in the way anyway, right, unless he really was doing it to protect her which meant Orochimaru was going to die? She was very confused. However it wasn't going to be so cut and dry, even though he was badly poisoned Rakuro was soon present at Krysta's side once more and ready to face Orochimaru to protect her.**_

"_**It's over," said Rusuta numbly.**_

"_**Out of my way boy, there's no need for you to destroy yourself over this creature," said Orochimaru arrogantly.**_

"_**We have to help," said Jivana but Kumico shook his head.**_

"_**Let Rakuro defend her for now, if things get bad we should intervene but if we all rush in there yes we could outnumber him but look around you. His minions are beginning to come out of hiding, we'll run into an ambush and we will all be lost," said Kumico wisely.**_

"_**I will defend her, I will defend her to my last breath, the Blood Creed depends on her survival, you cannot be allowed to extinguish her radiant flame," shouted Rakuro holding his lance up bracing to deflect Orochimaru's impending sword attack.**_

"_**Rakuro, run, don't kill yourself over me, I'm not worth it," stammered Krysta.**_

"_**You are, Krysta I know you cannot possibly understand but my feelings are such that I would die a thousand times to protect you," replied Rakuro bravely.**_

"_**How sentimental, it seems Rusuta was right you have indeed found a replacement for me inside your cold heart. All the more reason to destroy you, her suffering brings me immeasurable joy," he laughed evilly moving to strike at Rakuro. Rakuro blocked strongly and managed to push Orochimaru slowly away from Krysta and towards Rusuta. Meanwhile Rusuta's heart attack had resumed and this time it was stronger than ever. In the few moments that Rakuro and Orochimaru had begun to fight Rusuta had become almost completely deaf and her vision was darkening at the sides, she knew she was going to become unconscious soon, and this time, she felt she would never wake up again. Then a throbbing heartbeat began to pulse through her debilitating silence and she felt her body grow weak with every beat.**_

"_**Rusuta," realised Koni, he was watching her from the safe area and could see her limp movements as her limbs gave way to gravity, it was like she was a statue falling apart.**_

"_**Oh no, this is awful," said Homaru.**_

"_**Homaru? Get back inside Rusuta! I think she's dying!" cried Koni worried.**_

"_**I know and there's nothing I can do. I left her body hoping to persuade her not to jump into her mother's attack range, without me inside her stabilising her power she should have been too weak to survive. But she went anyway, and now, without my power helping to contain her trapped Chakra it seems the seal is disintegrating, even if I leapt inside her all I would achieve is my own destruction," replied Homaru sadly.**_

"_**Rusuta!" cried Koni trying to bring her round, "please don't die on me Rusuta!"**_

_**Ba-dum… Ba-dum… Ba… dum…**_

_**Rusuta's heart rate fell lower and lower until she could no longer support herself and lay on her side on the sand.**_

"_**I'm, going to, die…" she thought as her vision finally went black and she felt her heart stop, "I, I wish, we could have been together, I wish we could have been a family…" Suddenly as she began to slip away she heard a shattering sound blast through the deathly dark silence and she felt herself sit up again. In the desert the shatter in Rusuta's body had been counterpointed by a burst of energy so powerful it knocked Rakuro and Orochimaru away from each other and now all eyes were on Rusuta's limp seemingly dead body. The sand around where she was sitting was being blown into a small cyclone around Rusuta's legs, its diameter revealing the force of a large amount of energy that was now encircling Rusuta. Her two runes were sparking madly and glowing a sickening green as her body finally had enough energy to stand.**_

"_**Lacuna, what's happening?" worried Kumico.**_

"_**I don't know, it's as if some energy is reanimating the poor child," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Her heart stopped, I felt, her heart stop, how is she," struggled Krysta using Rakuro to pull herself up.**_

"_**I'm scared big brother," worried Velia hiding behind Koni, Hyuna was there also hiding.**_

"_**It's impossible, I can't sense her vapour aura, she should be dead," struggled Namiko looking on in awe.**_

_**Now the encircling sand was getting wider and wider as Rusuta's runes continued to spark, every now and then a lightning sound would smash through the air as green lightning shaped sparks burst around her in the swirling sands.**_

"_**What's happening, to me, this, power," she thought to herself becoming conscious of her situation again even though it seemed she had no control over her body at all. Then she felt something swelling inside her, the energy seal had indeed ruptured and was flooding out its supercharged energy just as Homaru had predicted. However the power was only escaping her body through her two rather small runes and this was creating a backlog as more and more energy was trying to escape and too little was being able too. The sand swirl widened further and the sparks crashed ever more frequently as the pressure inside Rusuta's body continued to grow.**_

"_**That power, incredible," said Orochimaru surprised by the display.**_

"_**I knew it, I knew she couldn't control it, I tried," stammered Krysta, she could feel the pain within Rusuta's body and it was causing her a sense of sore throbbing inside her as well.**_

"_**This pressure, I, I can't take it, I feel like, I'm going to explode!" worried Rusuta frightened until suddenly a fierce burst of power surged through her causing her to cry out and forcing open her eyes once more. Her eyes seemed to be glowing as green as her runes, a colour which worried Krysta as Blood Creed energy always glowed red, no matter what the attack or power surge type.**_

"_**Rusuta!" cried Koni realising she was still alive really. Rusuta panted for a few moments and looked around her through the veil of sand. Her body had positioned itself into an arrow like shape with her head as the arrow's tip and her arms creating the wider base of the arrow's head. Still she could not move but the swelling pressure would still not dissipate. **_

"_**Rakuro, we need to get away," said Krysta finally, "this pain, it's identical to when Jivana, Varundo and I complete the Plasma Seal Jutsu." Rakuro looked at her worried and then tried to carry her away but he found his way barred by Kabuto who'd found the energy to become a nuisance once again. Then the lightning crashed louder than before and Rusuta cried out again, this time the pressure could not be contained and the sound of tearing flesh accompanied the lightning crash. Through the burry veil Krysta saw red lines begin to appear on Rusuta's chest before a sudden power surge tore her frontal upper chest area clear off her body causing immense pain.**_

"_**Rusuta!" cried Krysta as she heard her daughter's blood curdling screams it seemed as if this power would tear Rusuta apart from the inside. However, the true reason for Rusuta's continuing dissection was something no one could have ever predicted and though her flesh seemed to have disintegrated in the sand veil her blood was simply joining in the cyclone and now swirled around her body before changing direction to swirl around a focal point just in front of her chest. Rusuta's heart had been ripped out along with her chest and fragments of it were now hanging in the air and were becoming the focal point of this new swirl. Rusuta continued to scream in pain, she was frightened, so badly frightened as to what this power was doing to her that she locked her sight upon the sky and didn't dare look away.**_

_**As the blood continued to swirl around it's new focus the sand veil span faster and more powerfully the energy now seeing to come from the emerging red glowing sphere the blood was creating than Rusuta herself.**_

"_**It, it can't be," gasped Jivana.**_

"_**What Jivana, what is it," worried Kumico.**_

"_**Doesn't, doesn't this look just like…" realised Varundo before another crash of lightning burst the sand veil open revealing fully what was inside.**_

_**Rusuta stood quietly now with an obvious air of power radiating from her body around her, her green eyes glowed softer now and her runes were the same. It seemed another transformation had also taken place for now Rusuta's chest was repaired and looked as though it had never come away in the first place, except for a set of black lines that drew out a new rune shape upon her chest. A circle with thin lines spreading from the middle and passing through the circle's outline to the outside, looking almost like a clock. Rusuta's hair had changed too, her jet black bangs around her face were the same but at the back her hair fanned out and had become bright green and it waved gently in the air round her, charged as it was with her own energy. However most shocking of all was what lay before her, floating at heart level and glowing with a familiar light. The blood core had crystallised and several crystal spikes had shot their way out of the core creating a beautiful spiky crystal. It too was green like an emerald but something more about not only it's glow and it shape, but it presence was familiar.**_

"_**Oh my stars!" cried Lacuna suddenly falling to her knees, "The Plasma Star!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**When You Wish Upon a Star**_

"_**The Plasma Star! Impossible!" replied Kumico but Jivana and Varundo nodded in acknowledgment.**_

"_**This is just like when Sasuke killed Krysta," said Varundo.**_

"_**Varundo and I revived her by calling on what was left of our Blood Creed powers at the time and asking the Plasma Star to restore Krysta's life," continued Jivana.**_

"_**The display was amazing and when she was revived she appeared with the Plasma Star, having had it hidden inside her body ever since we first came into contact with it so long ago," explained Varundo.**_

"_**But, that first time, it did rip Krysta apart," said Jivana.**_

"_**But, isn't Alana inside Krysta?" asked Lacuna amazed.**_

"_**Yeah, but…" wondered Kumico trying to figure it all out.**_

"_**Alana, how is this possible, how could Rusuta have recalled the Star?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**She hasn't, that crystal is nothing more than an imitation, however her own power created that thing and so it is much like how the Plasma Star was to me. That is Rusuta's own powerful star but unlike mine it was not created from pure feelings," replied Alana somewhat confusingly.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**After my death many powerful Blood Creed warriors tried to use their power to create a Star, very few were successful but their wish for power and greed in having the star only to further their place in our world tainted the pure blood of our kind. This crystal is nothing more than one of those abominations, a Chaos Star," replied Alana.**_

"_**Chaos Star?" said Krysta loudly and the whole battlefield heard her.**_

"_**Yes," they all suddenly heard Rusuta say, her voice was distorted and broken, she didn't sound herself.**_

"_**Rusuta are you ok," said Koni trying to get close to her but feeling repelled by the sheer force of power around her.**_

"_**Yes Koni, I'm fine, why, do I look hurt?" she asked as if nothing of the last few moments had happened.**_

"_**Koni! Get away from her!" yelled Krysta coming forward a little, "That creature is not my daughter!"**_

"_**Of course I am mother, I'm just the daughter you chose to lock away for fifteen years, you feared my power would surpass yours and now, well it has. This Chaos Star will see to that," she replied evilly and suddenly Krysta felt herself pushed back by the repellent energy.**_

"_**What's a Chaos Star?" asked Namiko and Lacuna's look became solemn and dark.**_

"_**A Chaos Star is a powerful crystal born from the hearts of those whose impure feelings have taken over their very souls, let alone their minds. Despair, anger, hate, greed, jealousy, all these feelings in the heart of a Yukushan can create one of those stars, they bring destruction and utter ruin to those that create them, and don't well favour those whom their power is used on. Oh my, yes I should have seen before, I was so blind, I should never," Lacuna started to ramble.**_

"_**What is it what's wrong?" asked Kumico.**_

"_**The Scroll of Meaning set out a prophesy of a being of impure blood who would cause the downfall of a great empire. Rusuta was born, half Creed, half Snake, in the eyes of the stars she is impure. She is the person with impure blood the scroll speaks of, and now, the destruction of the Blood Creed is assured," she said sadly.**_

"_**Rusuta would never destroy her own kind, we're her family," protested Jivana.**_

"_**It will not matter, it's most likely that star was created from Rusuta's depression and feelings of rejection from her parents, the power in the star is now controlling her and will have something big planned, anything from destroying those who Rusuta believed cause her such pain to a total annihilation of all you see around you could be possible, the power of a Chaos Star is unpredictable, as are it creators," explained Lacuna. **_

"_**This beautiful star, so calming and cold to the touch, it's been lying inside me all this time, and I never knew. Mother I'm not confused anymore, not depressed or wondering of my place in the world, for with this power I shall create a new world, a world of my design," said Rusuta giggling like a school girl.**_

"_**Rusuta wake up this isn't you!" worried Koni but he was suddenly thrown back by a small burst of Rusuta's power.**_

"_**You're crazy, how can you create a new world!" yelled Rakuro and Rusuta glared evilly.**_

"_**I have the power to rewrite history, to move forward and backward and even to stop all of time. Finally, I'll get my life's wish, the only thing I live for," she replied insanely.**_

"_**That's impossible Rusuta! You'll destroy everything around you, even yourself if you try!" cried Krysta.**_

"_**I don't know I say let her try, this should be interesting," smiled Orochimaru still so sure of himself.**_

"_**Why are you doing this Rusuta? You awful creature! Let my daughter go!" cried Krysta angrily.**_

"_**My mommy hates me," said Rusuta suddenly, her voice had changed, it seemed childlike.**_

"_**What?" gasped Krysta surprised.**_

"_**Mama makes me train all day, even when she goes away I have to train, I just want mama to love me, but all she does is yell," Rusuta continued, the young voice was Krysta's as a child, she was expressing a part of Krysta's past through her voice.**_

"_**Stop it!" screamed Krysta falling on her knees again and grasping her head painfully.**_

"_**What the…" worried Varundo.**_

"_**A repressed memory, we all have them, memories we lock away and try never to think about, it seems Rusuta has ripped this one out of Krysta and repressed memories can be very painful," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Look, the star, it's glowing brighter!" said Jivana.**_

"_**It's feeding off Krysta's pain. So that's why, the star needs more power to do what she wants, she's going to steal it from us," explained Lacuna.**_

"_**I killed them, I killed my mommy and daddy, now I'm all alone and no one will ever love me, I killed them, I killed them," Rusuta continued to rip out Krysta's memories one by one and Krysta's screams only made the star grow stronger.**_

"_**Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed unable to stop the pain.**_

"_**Why you, daughter or no you must be stopped!" cried Rakuro bravely lunging at her with his lance, just as he reached her protective energy he found he could not move his body, Rusuta had turned her attention to him.**_

"_**Why aren't I strong enough for Lady Monolo? Why doesn't dad think I can fight? I want to be a fighter like my dad, but, I'm so scrawny and weak," she said and her voice changed again, it seemed she could imitate anyone's voice. Rakuro too was struck down with the head splitting pain and it seemed nothing could be done to stop her.**_

"_**Don't listen to her Rakuro ka!" cried Hyuna, "Don't listen!"**_

"_**All my family are dead, the goddess killed my family, it's all my fault, if I was stronger, if I was stronger!" Rusuta continued but this time Rakuro didn't cry as loud. **_

"_**Is he, resisting her?" wondered Kumico.**_

"_**Hyuna, keep calling to him, I think it's helping," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Don't listen Rakuro ka! You're a great fighter! You're the strongest of our tribe! You'll protect everyone," Hyuna called out and Rusuta realised what they were trying to do.**_

"_**No, you're weak! You know you're weak you've always been weak!" Rusuta yelled reverting back to her normal distorted voice however it didn't seem like Rakuro was listening to her anymore.**_

"_**I've come to terms with the mistakes of my past, the Great Tear wasn't my fault it wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened, yes my father died thinking I was too weak for Lady Monolo but what does that matter now, I'm here showing how strong I really am, and protecting the woman I love! That is strength! Strength your heart must never have had!" cried Rakuro able to move again and rushing forward to attack.**_

"_**Impossible!" cried Rusuta watching him get closer. However just as he went to strike Rusuta disappeared and then reappeared a few feet away.**_

"_**You'll never strike her, she can see you coming before you even make a move, the Time Jutsu has become too powerful," worried Lacuna.**_

"_**There must be some way to stop this," said Namiko.**_

"_**Is there perhaps a reason all these repressed memories seem to be referring to what they thought their parents thought of them when they were children," hypothesised Kumico.**_

"_**Most of Rusuta's negative chakra did come from feelings referring to her separated parents, and Krysta's apparent lack of maternal instinct," replied Homaru.**_

"_**This isn't good," worried Koni unsure of what to do.**_

"_**You may have come to terms with your weakness but it only means just that, that you are weak. Others will feed my star, I don't need your pathetic memories," sneered Rusuta turning back to Krysta, "you, you have all the memories I need."**_

"_**Stop it Rusuta, you have to stop this," cried Koni running out to her Rusuta glared at him evilly and suddenly he was frozen too.**_

"_**Oh no," he worried but as the star started to glow Rusuta was in for a surprise.**_

"_**You, you don't have any, how can that be, you have no painful experiences, nothing you hate about yourself, no memories of how your parents hate you?" she said surprised.**_

"_**My parents love me, just like your mother does, I have no repressed memories because I'm happy with who I am, sure I have faults but I like working on them, everyone has faults why dwell on them," replied relieved it seemed she couldn't use her Memory Drain on him.**_

"_**You're, happy, with who you are…" said Rusuta quietly and her power level seemed to drop a bit.**_

"_**Hmm?" said Homaru suddenly, he felt a change in Rusuta's energy flow, "She's calming down."**_

"_**Is that good?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Hard to say, perhaps Koni was able to reach the real Rusuta in there, not this emotionally wrecked mess," said Lacuna.**_

"_**Rusuta, it's ok, you don't have to do this. You remember right? You're happy with who you are too, you've never ever thought of yourself as a freak, you just like to be you," said Koni realising he was getting through to her. Rusuta was silent and the star's glow continued to dim. Krysta and Rakuro all crowded around Koni whilst Orochimaru continued to watch on enthralled. However this calm was not to last.**_

"_**My, eyes are a curse," they heard her say quietly, this time her voice was dull and monotone and she looked up blankly like a doll, "my eyes scare everybody, even mother. Mother doesn't want me, she wishes she never had me. I'm a freak, a half blood freak, nobody wanted me ever." The Star began to grow bright again and it seemed clear that Rusuta seemed to be talking about herself.**_

"_**Oh no!" cried Homaru, "with no more outside victims the Star has decided to play on Rusuta's own repressed memories and negative feelings, if that keeps up that star could be more powerful than the Plasma Star in a few short minutes!"**_

"_**I want to make them happy, but, father wants me as a weapon, mother wants me in a cage, never doing anything, do either of them really love me?" Rusuta continued and Krysta listened intently, were these really her little girl's feelings or just an over exaggerated show of reclusion?**_

"_**Father, mother, why don't you love each other, is it because I was born? Didn't you want me?" Rusuta continued and then amazingly it seemed as though tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.**_

"_**Rusuta must really be in pain," sighed Namiko.**_

"_**Her heart became consumed with hatred and despair, I could do nothing to protect her from those forces, this is the end result," sighed Homaru.**_

"_**No, no please, stop it, stop it, I don't want to think this way any more!" Rusuta started to cry, her voice was it's normal tone again, as if she'd never had that distorted crackle and she huddled up crying bitterly. All through this the star continued to gain a brighter glow, it was looking ominous.**_

"_**Rusuta!" cried Krysta but Rusuta didn't look at her.**_

"_**I'm not a freak, I don't want to be a freak, just let it stop, make it stop!" Rusuta sobbed and Krysta couldn't take another moment of this.**_

"_**Die you worthless piece of junk!" she screamed unleashing her sash and intending to strike the Chaos Star, however a burst of energy sent her flying back onto the sand, and she landed hard. After the blast Rusuta had stood again and her look was more calculating than before.**_

"_**That's it, it's ready," she said and her voice suddenly had its crackle again.**_

"_**Rusuta no!" cried Koni but Rusuta didn't even look at him. She walked to the star and took it in her hands gently all three of her runes flashed the moment she touched the star.**_

"_**It's time for this horrid world to end, I'm going to turn back time to before I was even born, but this time, I'll change it, so my father never leaves you mother, you will be in love with him forever and never try to kill him, he shall love only you and we will be a family at last. All challengers shall be destroyed in the rewrite and I will have the life I should have had. Don't you see it's perfect, all of us born again to a better world, no more fighting, no more bloodshed, no more needless battles, life will be, just as I want it to be," she explained her plan and cackled evilly holding the star to the sky.**_

_**The air of power around her burst forward and whipped up the sand once again and the Chaos Star sparked in her hands.**_

"_**Oh great power of the Cosmos, turn back the story of this miserable world and send all within it to a time sixteen years ago. Make the new world form of my will and let it's story be written by my heart. Chaos Star I command you! Alternate History Chaos Seal!" Rusuta cried out to the sky above and the Chaos Star sent a beam of green light up into the clouds. For a moment nothing seemed to be happening but then a black circle appeared in the sky and grew bigger and bigger with each passing second.**_

"_**What is that, another Great Tear?" cried Rakuro worried.**_

"_**No worse, it's a rip in the fabric of time, if we can't stop this the Chaos Star will not just destroy this place as the Plasma Star could, but destroy the whole world," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**But, what about her idea to rewrite history?" asked Namiko.**_

"_**An impossible dream, it must be," said Kumico.**_

"_**We can't take the chance, perhaps the Star can change history but if not we are all doomed," replied Lacuna.**_

"_**That means we have to fight," said Jivana calmly.**_

"_**But how can we get through? That barrier seems impenetrable," said Varundo.**_

"_**Not to mention she can move out of the way the moment we try?" worried Koni.**_

"_**Maybe not," said Kumico suddenly.**_

"_**This is taking a lot of energy to accomplish, right now I wouldn't be surprised if she can do nothing but stand there, all we'd need to do is break her concentration and maybe we can stop the star, it will have to be destroyed," he explained.**_

"_**But that could kill Rusuta," worried Homaru.**_

"_**It's a risk we have to take," said Krysta coming over with Rakuro.**_

"_**Krysta, are you sure?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, I will not believe this monster is really my daughter, she could already be dead from her final heart attack. I felt it. Her heart stopped just before the power burst into her body, my daughter is already dead," she replied seriously.**_

"_**Oh Krysta," sighed Jivana sadly.**_

"_**Let's do this," said Varundo and the group agreed.**_

"_**Velia, Hyuna, go to where Naruto and Sakura are helping to heal Sasuke on the higher ground, they'll protect you," said Kumico.**_

"_**No I want to help, I want to save big sis!" worried Velia.**_

"_**Velia, they need your healing powers to save Sasuke's life now, we'll make sure Rusuta is ok, we promise," replied Jivana and Velia reluctantly agreed and ran off up the dunes with Hyuna.**_

_**The rest of the group walked closer to where Rusuta's sand veil ended, the black spot in the sky was getting wider and was beginning to look like a black hole. Suddenly the sand veil seemed to spin faster than before and reached up all the way into the hole creating a frightening vortex. On the ground they could feel a sense of gravity start to pull on their bodies.**_

"_**What do we do!" cried Namiko.**_

"_**Krysta, would a Plasma Seal work?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**The combination of the two powers would be too catastrophic, the blast of energy from the reaction would kill all of us, and probably leave a creator the size of the Leaf Territory," warned Homaru.**_

"_**We gotta get through that barrier, come on Rakuro!" cried Varundo and suddenly he and Rakuro ran towards Rusuta with their weapons drawn. They both tried to cut into the energy barrier but the pressure was too strong and they were bounced back.**_

"_**That's a tough barrier," said Varundo.**_

"_**Namiko, can you create a mist? Maybe if we attack under a mist it will disrupt the energy flow," said Koni.**_

"_**Ok," replied Namiko and she went close to the barrier and disappeared in a thick fog. Soon electric surges burst all over the vortex and Koni's plan was seeming to work.**_

"_**Mom, dad, let's all go together," said Koni creating his Sen Blade. Jivana took out her chakrams and they all ran into the fog and tried to attack the barrier again.**_

_**For a while nothing seemed to happen as Kumico and Krysta's vision was marred by the fog, but then suddenly a crash could be heard and suddenly the fog was blown away and the five ninja's came flaying back towards Kumico and Krysta.**_

"_**I thought that was working," complained Koni painfully.**_

"_**We have to keep trying," said Namiko standing up. Suddenly they looked toward the vortex and saw someone else rushing over and over again towards the barrier trying to cut through it with a sword, Orochimaru.**_

"_**Orochimaru!" cried Krysta seeing him and after being batted away again he came over to her.**_

"_**I don't exactly want the world to be destroyed either you know," he told her.**_

"_**So, you do care about something other than yourself," glared Krysta.**_

"_**Difficult to rule a world when it doesn't exist," he replied cockily.**_

"_**Krysta, Rusuta's poisoning is getting bad, Rakuro needs to rest, if he keeps fighting he'll die before we can help," worried Kumico looking over Rakuro's wounds.**_

"_**No, let me fight!" replied Rakuro trying to get up again.**_

"_**No way," said Lacuna holding him down.**_

"_**I'll get Velia, we haven't much time on any account," said Jivana running back to the dunes for her daughter.**_

"_**Looks like it's up to us for now," said Krysta.**_

"_**Funny," smiled Orochimaru slyly, "it's what she wanted all along." Krysta glared at him and then the two ran towards the barrier attacking it with all their strength. Namiko made another mist come up and then Koni joined in the fight Varundo also tried again. It seemed that the extra power from Orochimaru was helping the effort but as the black hole grew larger more sand and debris began to rise into the sky. Those Sound Ninja who could move took shelter in the stronghold for fear of flying into the hole themselves, a fate inevitable for the few dead bodies and badly injured ninja that found themselves sucked into the hole and disappearing.**_

"_**If we don't stop this soon we'll be sucked in too," said Krysta continuing her attack.**_

"_**This is really not how I imagined ending my life," worried Varundo.**_

"_**Dangerous as this is, I can't help but be impressed," sneered Orochimaru slamming his sword into the barrier. For a moment it seemed to have pierced it only for another power surge to send them all scattering into the sands again.**_

"_**What do we do!" cried Namiko afraid.**_

"_**We're running out of time!" worried Koni. Then lightning started striking the desert as the sky went from blue to a darker inky purple.**_

"_**The rip in the fabric of time is getting worse, it's already affecting the world!" worried Kumico.**_

"_**Finally," they all suddenly heard Rusuta say. The group looked at her and she'd started floating in the air herself, she was being sucked in but somehow the Chaos Star was stopping her from flying away.**_

"_**Rusuta!" cried Koni.**_

"_**The hole is open, it's time to go," she said quietly letting go of the star with one hand.**_

"_**She's going to get sucked in!" cried Lacuna.**_

"_**We need to get through now!" frustrated Orochimaru.**_

"_**That energy, the energy of that barrier, cannot be penetrated by blades and physical might," said Krysta quietly.**_

"_**Then how?" wondered Rakuro and suddenly Krysta went out towards the vortex again until she was standing right close.**_

"_**Mother, what are you doing?" asked Rusuta seeing her, "All I want is a better life for us?"**_

"_**No Rusuta, all you'll cause is death, even your own, that's why, that's why I can't allow you to be free anymore, I have to stop you, the only way I know how," replied Krysta looking as if she'd cry.**_

"_**Krysta no! You can't be strong enough to use that beam again!" cried Kumico realising. **_

"_**What's happening?" said Jivana returning with Velia.**_

"_**Big sis!" cried Velia seeing that Rusuta was barely hanging onto the Star.**_

"_**Krysta's going to use that beam to end this," said Varundo.**_

"_**What! But she's too weak, she can't have recovered," worried Jivana.**_

"_**She doesn't care," said Orochimaru calmly, "if I've learned anything about her, she won't stop just because of something like the word can't."**_

"_**Homaru, can't you help strengthen her?" asked Kumico worried for Krysta's well being.**_

"_**I wish I could, but Krysta isn't compatible with my power, I can't even combine with Alana in this form," he replied feeling useless.**_

"_**It will work, it has to work, she'll be ok," said Rakuro laying back whilst Velia treated him.**_

"_**Big sis got you good huh," giggled Velia setting about her work.**_

"_**You're, her sister?" asked Rakuro confused.**_

"_**Not really, she's just always been like a big sister to me, I'm Koni's sister," she replied.**_

"_**You guys are all pretty close huh?" said Rakuro.**_

"_**We're just one big family!" she giggled, "Now hold still, this might sting."**_

_**The group watched with great worry as they saw Krysta set up for her Plasma Beam, even Alana didn't want to do it. Suddenly Namiko broke away from the group and ran towards her carrying a small bag, it was all that was left of her miracle powder.**_

"_**Miss Krysta, is it?" she said warily.**_

"_**You?" she replied confused.**_

"_**The powder in this bag will restore some of your strength, it might make your attack stronger," she explained quickly handing over the bag and running back again. Krysta looked at the white powder in the bag and though she wasn't sure if she could trust the strange Namiko she poured it into her mouth quickly. Amazingly she did feel better, the weakness she'd felt since using the beam the first time seemed to be dissipating.**_

"_**Alana, how bout now?" she asked.**_

"_**Your power level is still really low Krysta, the powder may have healed your muscle fatigue but to try this again is still unadvisable," replied Krysta.**_

"_**But can I launch another beam," she continued urgently.**_

"_**Yes, but it might kill you!" worried Alana.**_

"_**Then, I'll have to risk that. Power of Stars, power of Blood, power of Chakra, connection!" she cried and the triangle of power formed like before.**_

"_**Can't we help?" worried Koni as the electric buzzing of Krysta's laser joined the lightning crashes and surges of Rusuta's power.**_

"_**We can't, we have to hope Krysta can do this alone, that she has enough power to destroy the barrier, or else, we're all done for," said Kumico hopeful.**_

"_**Stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood, stars, stars, blood, chakra, chakra, blood stars!" she started to chant and a brighter glow than before began to emanate from the centre of the triangle.**_

"_**But, her power's so low," said Orochimaru intrigued.**_

"_**Alana, the Plasma Star was the heart of Alana, this Chaos Star the heart of Rusuta, now, this time, to end everything Krysta will use all of her own heart, even if one doesn't appear physically Krysta is about to use the power of her own star, just as Alana did centuries ago," explained Homaru.**_

"_**But, didn't that kill Alana," said Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, but we can hope Krysta is powerful enough not to have to use all of her life-force," replied Homaru.**_

"_**Mommy," said Rusuta reverting to a child like voice as she saw the bright glow and realised that Krysta was really going to try and kill her.**_

"_**We'll die together Rusuta. Plasma Laser Jutsu fire!" Krysta cried as the energy reached its peak. The beam flew forward and crashed into and through the barrier with no resistance.**_

_**Then, everything went silent. In the distance the light and mushroom cloud from the explosion could be seen as far away as the Leaf Village itself. In the moments after impact Krysta and her friends were all caught up in the dust and the shockwave that enveloped them and created a dense dust cloud that could not be seen through. The black hole in the sky crackled and shorted before receding quickly and returning the sky to it's original colour. The desert grew deathly silent, the only sound the gentle falling of dust and sand, but other than that no sounds, no cries, and no sign of life from within the cloud. Rusuta's future vision had come true with that bright light, it ended her vision, but would it end her family?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The End?**_

_**In the desert the sand had finally settled on a changed landscape, the explosion had created a crater and several weaving canyon like corridors carved through it. Lit in a clear sky by a bright full moon the blue and silver light wrapped itself around the rocks creating shifting shadows throughout the crater. In the center the shadows danced and against the flowing sands caressed Krysta's skin as she lay unconscious, drained from the final attack. Seemingly unharmed physically, inside Krysta was slowly dying. Her rune marks were all black and cold, her mouth was dry and her breathing shallow. Finally another entered the area having been frantically searching for her he stumbled into the clearing exhausted from his own injuries. It was Rakuro, the explosion had scattered everyone presumably throughout the crater but thankfully he had found her. Rakuro went over to her warily before kneeling beside her and trying to see if she was ok. When he touched her face he realised how little she had left of her life, she was half frozen by the cold night air and she did not respond to his touch.**_

"_**Krysta, come on, wake up please," he worried looking over her darkened runes with angst. He picked up her arm and held its hand tightly but he could feel a heaviness to her limb that meant her arm would only flop to the ground again should he let go.**_

"_**You can't die on me Krysta, after everything that's happened, I can't lose you too," he said quietly kissing her tenderly. Her cold lips brought him nothing but more worry, she didn't stir and her breathing didn't change. Rakuro looked around, they were totally alone, he had no idea if anyone else had even survived such a powerful burst of energy, if she was to live, he would have to save her himself. Rakuro looked at his own arm then, he'd offered before and she'd refused but now he felt it was the only way to revive her, and so slightly afraid, he took one of her kunai and sliced into his wrist cringing in pain as he did. He dropped the kunai and shakily placed his arm just over her open mouth to let the blood drip into her.**_

"_**This is, the only thing I can do, please let this wake you, my love, my jewel," he hoped looking away slightly unnerved by the act. Slowly the blood began to drip, first to her lips and then into her mouth and body, he began to feel a little safer and looked back to see her hand runes start to faintly glow. Suddenly he felt the sharp piercing of her fangs as she bit hard into his arm. After an initial shock he realised not only was she biting, she was holding his arm there, with her other hand, and her hand runes were starting to crackle and spark weakly.**_

_**He looked at her and used his other arm to help her sit up so she couldn't choke, her eyes were open but for the moment she didn't seem to realise where her lifeline was coming from and just kept drinking.**_

"_**Krysta! Krysta you're alive!" he cried happily looking her full on in the face. Suddenly she pulled out of his arm and looked back at him regaining some sort of life to her face.**_

"_**Rakuro?" she gasped before suddenly falling forward into his chest, he held her wary for a moment that she may intend to pierce his neck and end up killing him, but she didn't, in fact as he held her stronger she merely reciprocated with her own arms. Rakuro sighed relieved, he'd saved her and luckily she'd been able to control herself for once. Finally she pulled away from him slightly and sat weakly on her legs.**_

"_**Rakuro, where are we? What happened?" she asked a little disorientated.**_

"_**This place was created in the explosion, you did it, you stopped her," he told her encouragingly.**_

"_**But, where is everyone, Jivana, Varundo, my baby, where's my Rusuta?" she worried. Rakuro looked away sadly, he didn't know about the others, especially Rusuta.**_

"_**You, you saved my life," she said suddenly and Rakuro looked at her kindly, "No one, has ever, I mean, no man, never have they loved me enough, to give their blood for me like this. I, I could have killed you."**_

"_**I didn't know what else to do," he replied and Krysta looked at him with soft eyes.**_

"_**I love you Rakuro," said Krysta hugging him again. Rakuro held her thankful she was alive and then as she came away she moved up a little to kiss him, at this their runes sparked fiercely together and then died down as they came apart. Rakuro bandaged his arm with a shard of his clothing and then stood in order to help her up.**_

"_**We must find Rusuta," he told her steadying her weak legs.**_

"_**Yes, I have to know, if I've killed my own child," replied Krysta sadly and the two slowly moved off into the winding corridors of the crater.**_

_**Disorientated and confused Orochimaru also walked through the seeming labyrinth using the rock walls for support. Orochimaru had found himself deep within the crater and was now looking for a way out. Then in a slightly wider corridor than the others he stumbled across a lump in the sand and what looked like a hand sticking out of it. He looked around warily before getting the layers of dust and sand off the person on the floor, once gone the sand revealed Rusuta's body laying face down completely motionless. He carefully turned her over and her hair gently flowed over the right side of her body. She was limp and light and there seemed to be nothing to suggest she was still alive. Orochimaru brushed his hand against her jaw to cheek area before deciding to leave her there for her mother to find and standing up. However just then he noticed her chest move and she breathed. He knelt down again but didn't seem quite sure how to react. She was dirty and scratched but her apparently blown apart chest was completely healed, there wasn't even a scar. This was the first time he had found himself truly alone with his daughter, no cronies watching his well laid plans, no Krysta getting in the way. Somehow seeing his own blood in pain gave him pause, pause he had never had about any living creature, even Krysta. Still he was moderately impressed, even after all this, she was still breathing, still alive, she was definitely a survivor. Soon though he realised that there was no one around, left alone in this harsh climate he knew even her resilient flame would finally extinguish and so he decided to take her away with him. As he lifted her the green and black hair that had covered her face moved away revealing another shocking transformation in her looks.**_

_**Half of her face had become covered in shiny emerald green scales, fashioned as if they were armour the scales broke up and seemed more scattered the nearer to her nose they spread. He looked more closely and it seemed the scales had covered her body too, over her right shoulder, into her chest, presumably her right leg and down her right arm until it reached her rune where the scales only continued onto her hand halfway leaving her fingers and palm free as normal skin. Having just formed the scales looked intensely sore and the edges were lined with dry blood and swollen skin. He realised that Krysta's beam had burned away much of her skin, just like Sasuke, and as her right hand was the only one left on the star when she'd been struck, it was logical that that side of her body was so baldy hit. Instead of dying her half snake blood had saved her, but in doing so had replaced her smooth skin with this new scaly armour, it was a remarkable miracle, again Rusuta's power showing it's unpredictable nature. Orochimaru smiled then and turned to go back, his pride damaged by this utter defeat but even though he had no idea how many if any of his men were left, in a way he felt thankful his daughter was still alive.**_

_**Suddenly a call rang out in the chamber,**_

"_**Wait!" It was Krysta, having used Rakuro for support she'd found her way to this place and found Orochimaru and Rusuta, seemingly just in time.**_

"_**Wait please, tell me, is she alive, please say she's alive," she pleaded with him trying to come closer only Rakuro held her back warily.**_

"_**Get out of here Krysta, you've done enough," he snapped at her not looking back but stopping.**_

"_**I didn't want to hurt her, I had to stop the star, I would never hurt her willingly, never," she told him painfully, he turned to her then, sharply and angrily, as he did Rusuta's scales showed themselves and Krysta stepped back slightly in surprise.**_

"_**You call this not hurting her?" he snapped.**_

"_**Those scales, what happened? How did they…" she said heartbroken at seeing what she'd done to her daughter.**_

"_**You almost killed her; your beam burnt her, just like Sasuke. But instead of death a different fate awaits her. These scales have taken the place of her charred skin, the blood she shares with me has saved her," he told her sneering slightly.**_

"_**She's alive, oh thank the stars," said Krysta relieved trying to come forward again.**_

"_**Stay away!" he yelled suddenly.**_

"_**You, you're? Now's not the time to suddenly feel like being paternal!" she snapped angrily.**_

"_**You don't have to be paternal as you call it, to realise leaving her with you is foolish. Face it Krysta you're not fit to care for her, you couldn't take care of a house plant!" he replied arrogantly.**_

"_**If you don't care about her then why take her," she replied glaring.**_

"_**As long as she lives that little crystal will still be around, I could use that little trinket," he sneered.**_

"_**You're bluffing! You're a liar and you're crazy if you think I'm going to just let to take her," replied Krysta angrily trying to run at him but falling to the sandy floor on her limp legs, Rakuro came to her side immediately. **_

"_**Look at you," sneered Orochimaru looking down on her pitifully, "you're so weak you can barely stand." **_

"_**I won't let you hurt her!" snapped Rakuro standing up to Orochimaru.**_

"_**You don't intimidate me pretty boy," glared Orochimaru turning to leave again.**_

"_**Leave Rusuta here, I warn you snake!" growled Rakuro engaging his lance, Orochimaru stopped and turned his head back slightly.**_

"_**Rakuro no, you're not strong enough, you've lost too much blood," worried Krysta on the ground barely able to push her upper body away from the sand.**_

"_**Orochimaru please, you can't take her from me, you can't," pleaded Krysta as Rakuro returned to her side.**_

"_**It's what she wants," replied Orochimaru.**_

"_**She's unconscious!" snapped Rakuro.**_

"_**You don't think all of that was just some star talking do you Krysta?" he sneered disbelieving.**_

"_**No," replied Krysta looking at the floor.**_

"_**She didn't exactly say you were much better," said Rakuro.**_

"_**Maybe, but I'll wager that of the two of us it isn't my neck she wants to rip out," he sniggered at Rakuro evilly.**_

"_**Rakuro, it's ok," said Krysta suddenly and Rakuro looked down and helped her up again.**_

"_**I am too weak to fight and so are you, Rusuta will come home, my daughter is good and now that blockage is gone she'll start thinking clearer. You can steal her from me now Orochimaru, but my daughter will return to me, one day," said Krysta confidently.**_

"_**Until that day comes Trinket," glared Orochimaru turning away. Krysta watched as he carried her daughter off into the misty light of another corridor, disappearing in the sand.**_

"_**Rusuta!" she suddenly cried out crumbling to the floor again and sobbing heartbroken. Having not gone far Orochimaru could hear her sobs echoing in the rocks but carried on regardless. Rusuta though had begun to awaken herself, as she opened her eyes she realised she was being carried, weakly she moved her eyes around to see where she was and then she too could hear her mother's cries. In her blurred vision she recognised the cold eyes looking down at her every now and then as he continued to carry her.**_

"_**Mother…" she gasped blacking out again.**_

_**The red hues of sunrise soon began to light the sky and finally Rakuro and Krysta exited the crater, emotionally devastated Krysta now had to be carried by Rakuro who was growing weary himself. Happily however as they entered the sandy desert Jivana and Varundo appeared and ran over to them.**_

"_**Krysta!" worried Jivana looking her over for injuries.**_

"_**She's ok, she just needs blood and rest," replied Rakuro tiredly.**_

"_**Rakuro, you carried her all the way out here?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, we've been searching all night," he replied and Jivana and Varundo led them to a small patch of trees where the others were resting and healing.**_

"_**They're back!" called Kumico seeing them.**_

"_**Thank goodness," smiled Lacuna looking too.**_

"_**Rusuta, please be ok," worried Koni with Namiko. However as the four came into view Koni realised Rusuta was nowhere to be seen.**_

"_**No! Where is she!" he cried running out to them.**_

"_**Koni," said Varundo seeing him.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta please, where's Rusuta, did you find her, is she ok?" he asked her quickly. Krysta looked up to Rakuro unsure what to say and he shook his head caringly. Krysta put her hand on Koni's shoulder and forced herself to utter the awful words,**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**No," gasped Koni as the group passed him to allow Krysta rest by the trees.**_

"_**Rakuro ka," said Lacuna relieved hugging her young charge.**_

"_**Lacuna ka," he replied happy to see her too.**_

"_**Big sis? Big sis!" called Velia looking around with Hyuna.**_

"_**You look really hurt Krysta," worried Sakura looking her over.**_

"_**Yeah, that attack was so amazing," smiled Naruto happily.**_

"_**Rusuta," sighed Krysta sitting up a little more against the trunk.**_

"_**Krysta, what happened, is she…" worried Jivana sitting with her friend holding her hand.**_

"_**Worse," replied Krysta trying hard not to cry again, but Jivana understood and hugged her friend comfortingly.**_

"_**Koni, what's wrong?" worried Namiko going to Koni who had not come back to the group.**_

"_**She can't be, I can still feel her, I know I can," he muttered in shock.**_

"_**Oh Koni," stammered Namiko hugging him out of reflex.**_

"_**You can't be dead Rusuta, you just," he continued holding onto Namiko for support.**_

"_**Krysta, was she ok?" asked Kumico watching Koni.**_

"_**I don't know, she was, just laying, in his arms, he said she was alive, I can't believe he was lying, not this time," replied Krysta painfully.**_

"_**This is serious," worried Sakura.**_

"_**And you just let him take her away?" said Naruto amazed.**_

"_**I had no choice," replied Krysta turning away.**_

"_**Krysta cannot fight now, and I, I used the last of my strength reviving her, I'm sorry," said Rakuro guiltily.**_

"_**It's not your fault Rakuro ka, the surge scattered us all, it was simply luck that allowed him to get to her first," replied Lacuna wisely.**_

"_**Yes, I suppose so," said another voice, they looked around and Homaru was still with them, in snake form.**_

"_**Homaru?" asked Krysta picking him up.**_

"_**Krysta, wherever Rusuta has gone, I must go with her," he told her and Krysta nodded understanding.**_

"_**But you might never come back," worried Alana.**_

"_**Alana, I'm sure that will not happen, but I support Rusuta just as you do Krysta, and besides, perhaps with me there to guide her, to tell her what's really happened, she'll be confused when she wakes up. Maybe I can make her understand all this, and help her come home," vowed Homaru.**_

"_**We're counting on you Homaru," smiled Krysta hopeful.**_

"_**I'll miss you my love," sighed Alana a little sad she was saying goodbye to him again. Krysta put Homaru down on the sand and he began to slither away, but he stopped at Koni and Namiko.**_

"_**Do not fear the worst Koni," he said as he reached them. Namiko and Koni knelt down to the little snake and Koni wiped his tears away.**_

"_**Homaru, how can you still be here?" he asked.**_

"_**I must return to Rusuta of course, but do not misread your instincts, Rusuta is alive," he told them and Koni looked amazed.**_

"_**Then, where is she? How are you talking?" said Namiko a little confused by this little snake.**_

"_**Rusuta will be far from here now, I do not know where exactly, but I'll catch up to her, I'm very fast," he replied.**_

"_**I'm coming with you," said Koni but Homaru shook his head.**_

"_**Koni trust me when I say that you should remain here, when the time is right Rusuta will come home. Venturing after her will only result in heartache," replied the little snake.**_

"_**She's with him, isn't she," realised Koni, his attitude turning a little cold.**_

"_**He found her in the crater, Krysta could not stop him, this time," explained Homaru.**_

"_**Then tell me, what should I do? Rusuta is with that madman I cannot sit on my hands!" snapped Koni, he couldn't give up on her, he loved her too deeply. But Homaru looked at Namiko, she was concerned but the compassionate spirit saw something else in the look of her eyes.**_

"_**Take time Konimashi, to start over again, there's nothing you can do, cherish what you have, do not wildly charge after what you don't. Trust me please I will bring Rusuta home, until then Velia will need you. She won't understand this when your parents tell her," said Homaru wisely before slithering off and disappearing after Rusuta.**_

"_**Koni, are you going to be ok?" asked Namiko shakily. Koni watched Homaru go and then turned back to her sadly before taking her hand and leading her back to his family.**_

"_**What now?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**We'll help you get back to the Leaf Village if you want?" asked Naruto but Krysta declined standing of her own power at last.**_

"_**We will return to Yukusha, losing Rusuta, will not be meaningless. Until she returns we shall do all we can to continue to rebuild the Creed," decided Krysta.**_

"_**We're with you Krysta, as always," said Varundo.**_

"_**Us too," said Koni joining them with Namiko.**_

"_**Koni? Are you ok?" asked Jivana going to her son.**_

"_**Mom, please let Namiko stay," he asked bluntly. Jivana looked a little stunned but quickly understood her own son's heartbreak.**_

"_**Of course," she nodded understanding and returning to Krysta.**_

"_**We'll keep an eye out for her, we promise Krysta, if we see her we'll bring her straight home," said Naruto.**_

"_**Home? Sasuke!" realised Sakura looking around only to find he'd up and vanished.**_

"_**Oh no, we lost Sasuke too," sighed Naruto embarrassed.**_

"_**Maybe you two should trust him as I do Rusuta," said Krysta wisely.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**One day Sasuke will return where he belongs, so will Rusuta," she smiled trying to look happier. The two young ninja nodded and bid their friend farewell returning to the Leaf Village. Krysta then took one last look into the entrance of the crater and silently said goodbye before, using Rakuro for support, she led her family back to Starlight Yukusha. **_

_**For a moment Koni lagged behind with Namiko, he was fighting every instinct in his body which urged him to find Rusuta on his own, but at the same time, he wasn't ready to leave her behind, as merely a memory.**_

"_**I'm sorry," said Namiko sadly, he looked at her quizzically, "this is my fault, I should have just let my brother's death go, now, I've destroyed everything." Koni looked at her coldly standing right in front of her frightening her a little.**_

"_**Rusuta was my best friend, I've protected her all my life, until I grew to love her. I can never question my feelings, but maybe, maybe she never loved me at all. Maybe she is where she belongs," he told her obviously hurt that Rusuta would leave him.**_

"_**They said he carried her away, you heard the snake, Rusuta will come home, she loves you, she must," said Namiko but Koni just looked away.**_

"_**How can I believe that, how can I believe anything anymore!" he shouted annoyed. Namiko backed away a little; she didn't know what to do to help him. Then he looked back at her softer than before and stroked her hair with his hand trying to calm down.**_

_**They came closer then, Namiko looked up at Koni and didn't feel frightened anymore, Koni closed his eyes and leant forward a little.**_

"_**Rusuta, maybe it would be better if you never came home," he thought before kissing Namiko tenderly. Namiko didn't move she was so surprised, but secretly she'd wanted this, maybe, she felt, since he'd seen her for real in the forest. Koni stopped then and smiled at her seeming more ready to leave that place now, as if he'd shed Rusuta's memory on that spot, had this been what Homaru had meant? Namiko smiled back as if thanking him before going to catch up with the others, Koni looked back to the crater once more.**_

"_**Goodbye, Rusuta," he said quietly before leaving also and returning with Krysta and the others to the new city of Starlight Yukusha. A deep split had formed within the Creed bloodline and within Krysta's heart, finally she had found her true love, but had she lost her daughter. She knew within the Creed's darkest hour her star was supposed to shine and guide the way back to the light, she knew only time would tell if she could really fulfil that duty, now that her own world seemed so dark and bleak.**_


End file.
